Back When We First Met
by HieiKitty
Summary: People change over time but some don't realize that. It hurts to find out that the person you love only sees his ex. But there is hope. It's found in the one person who kept trying. KuramaXOC, YusukeXOC
1. The New Students

**Back Then When We First Met written by HieiKitty**

Yes, I have yet again started another fanfic without finishing the others I have started. Don't worry. I promised that I'll try to start at least posting a new chapter every week maybe even more than that. Anyways, as you probably guessed, this fanfic will contain OCs of course. So if you don't like fanfics with OCs now is your chance to stop reading this and if you don't care, keep reading. Okay, I shalt be using the OCs, Rebecca Kasshu and Sara Kimura. Instead there are two news ones for those who are getting tired of me and Sara. If this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, let me explain who Sara is. She's my best friend and she has some of her own fanfics under InuFaceness. She and I together wrote most of Down the Well and Back Again except for the chapters where Sara refused to help me. Anyways, I'll give you a quick bio for the OCs then it's to the fanfic!!!

**BIOS**

Main OC1: Name: Kari Takashi Age: 16 Birthdate: January 21

Main OC2: Name: Reina Takashi Age: 16 Birthdate: January 21

OC3: Name: Kaito Takashi Age:10 Birthdate: December 7

**Note:** If you hadn't figured it out, Kari and Reina are twins and Kaito's their younger brother. I.I

**Note2**: I haven't seen that many episodes of YYH only up to episode 67 so if you've seen past that, don't mind some things. -.- Even though mostly likely there's only going to be a few who read this and review.

**NOW TO THE STORY OF THE CHARACTERS OF YU YU HAKUSHO AND MY OH SO SPECIAL OCS!!!!!!! **

* * *

**Back Then When We First Met**

**Chapter One: The New Students**

**Following Yusuke Urameshi**

"I'm glad that you decide to transfer to our school, Kurama. Too bad Hiei didn't want to come as well." Keiko said as she, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked down the sidewalks of Tokyo, Japan heading towards their school.

"That would be a sight to see. Shorty in a high school uniform going to school." Kuwabara said with a smile. An image of Hiei in a high school uniform looking very pissed crossed their minds. Yusuke and Kuwabara began to laugh their heads off while Keiko and Kurama just smiled and tried not to laugh. (I'm so sorry Hiei!!! ::Cries::) Keiko looked down at her watch and gasped. The three boys looked over at her.

"School's going to start in five minutes!! If we want to get there in time we better start running now." Keiko told them then began to run. The three boys just continued to walk for a moment letting what she just told them sink in. Their eyes widen when it finally did and they began to run. They soon caught up with Keiko and the four of them arrived at school right before the school bell rang. Just as they entered their classroom the bell rang relieving them of the thought of being late. It was no big deal to Yusuke but Keiko, Kurama, and Kuwabara were different. Everyone in the classroom took their seats and waited for their teacher.

"Good morning, class!" Their teacher, Ms. Honda, said to them as she entered the room. She was followed by two almost identical girls. Ms. Honda smiled at the class as she stood at the front of the classroom. "I have some very exciting news! We have two new exchange students from America joining us for the rest of the school year! Please welcome them."

"Oi, the name's Kari Takashi. Don't mess with me and I won't mess with you." One of the girls introduced herself. She had medium length midnight blue hair that she let rest on her shoulders and back along with unusual silver eyes, she didn't look like your ordinary school girl. The other girl yawned and opened her eyes.

"Yo. I'm Reina Takashi but call me Rei. Do not provoke when sleeping. Oh, and yes, Kari and I are twins. We were born in Japan but lived most of our lives in America." The girl told them. She too had midnight blue hair but hers was slightly longer and was pulled back into a loose ponytail. The girl didn't have silver eyes like her sister but dark purple instead. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stared at them. Unseen to everyone else, Kari had inu like ears on top of her head and Reina had kitsune like ears on the top of her head. The two were obviously youkai. Kari, an inu, and Reina, a kitsune. (hey, ookami, inus, and kitsunes are all canines so it's possible okay?)

"Thank you for sharing that with us. Okay, how about we find you two some seats, ne? Okay, Kari, you can sit beside Urameshi, he's the one with the slicked back hair. And Reina, you can sit beside Minamino, he's the red head." Ms. Honda told the sisters. Both girls didn't say anything but took their time in taking their seats. Once they were seated Ms. Honda began to teach her lesson plan.

**::LUNCH TIME::**

After two hours, the class was dismissed to lunch. The three Spirit Detectives stayed behind in the classroom as everyone else left including the teacher. The three of them stood beside the windows and looked out into the school yard where most of the school was eating their lunch. "Did you guys see their ears?"

"Yeah, they're most likely youkai. I wonder what they're doing in the human world." Kurama said as he kept her gaze on the two twins who were sitting under a tree eating their lunch which consist mainly of ramen. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we should go see Koenma about it but in the mean time we might have to keep Hiei from killing them." Yusuke pointed out. They all knew that Hiei killed lower class youkai for the fun of it. They sighed. Kurama smiled and began to head towards the door. "Oi, Kurama, where are you going?"

"To introduce myself." Kurama simply said as he disappeared into the hallway. Yusuke and Kuwabara just stood there for a second before going after him. The three Spirit Detectives walked outside into the school yard and quickly made their way to the two girls.

Kari seemed to be concentrating on something that was in the sky while Reina seemed to be sleeping against the tree. Reina slightly opened one of her eyes as they approached them. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oi, Rei, wassup?" Yusuke casually asked her as he and the other two sat down in front of her and her sister. Kari stopped looking up at the school and turned her attention on them. Yusuke smiled at her. "Oi, Kari."

"Oi, you're Urameshi, right?" Kari asked him and got a nod in return. She slightly smiled at him. "Well, nice to meet ya. But can I ask what exactly do you guys want?"

"Oh, we just wanted to introduce ourselves, I'm Suichi Minamino and that's Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara." Kurama introduce himself and the other two to them. Reina opened both of her eyes then yawned and stretched her arms out.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya guys. Like we already said, I'm Rei and she's Kari. Oh, and get us mixed up and I'll beat the shit out of you." Reina told them slightly threatening. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara began to laugh at this. Reina and Kari glared at them. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You're just some low class youkai and you think you could beat us? Don't make me laugh." Yusuke told her while smirking.

"Oh, and you're some kind of high class youkai? Get real, there's no such thing as youkai and that kind of stuff. If there were we knew something about it. I mean, seriously, how many youkai do you see everyday?" Kari asked them in disbelief. Yusuke thought about it for a second then gave her a truthful answer.

"At least two." Yusuke told her simply with a defiant look upon his face. Kari and Reina scoffed as the two stood up then began to walk away.

"Whatever, Yusuke. Later." Reina said before they disappeared into the school.

**::End of Chapter One::**

So? How was it? Yeah, I know. It didn't really reveal the plot but hopefully the next chapter will. I'm also hoping that the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. But who knows? And what will the pairs be? Let me just say that no one will be paired with Kuwabara. I bet I just gave it away now. -.- **REVIEW, ONEGAI!!!!!**

**Featured Quote:**

"You're gonna die, clown!" -Happy, Happy Gilmore

A/N: ::Shudders:: I hate clowns. They are basically the only thing I am truly afraid of. And not the movie clowns but the real life clowns oh and those ones in pictures. ::Hides in a corner and goes into a fetal position muttering to self::


	2. Little Brother

**BACK THEN WHEN WE FIRST MET**

**::CHAPTER TWO:BIG BROTHER::**

**Following Kari Takashi**

After a few more hours of school, the bell finally rang indicating that school was over. Reina and Kari quickly grabbed their bags and left the school. Before they even got a mile from the school, they heard someone call out to them. "Hey, Kari!!! Rei!!! Wait up!!!"

Kari and Reina stopped in their tracks and looked behind them. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara came walking up to them. Reina just looked at them with a raised brow while Kari just gave them a slightly cold look. "What do you guys want?"

"We were wondering if you would come with us to meet someone." Kurama told them with a smile. Reina scoffed and turned back around then began to walk away.

"Sorry but we have a younger brother that will be home soon and we can't leave him alone by himself. The little brat will trash the house if he's there alone. Later." Reina told them then disappeared around the corner. The four of them watched her disappear. Kari sighed and gave the three boys a slight smile.

"Eh, there goes her attitude problem yet again. Oi, she can get so carried away. Sorry about that you guys. Reina gets like that sometimes. How about you guys come over for a while. We might be able to go to where you wanted to later if we can find someone to watch Kaito." Kari told them with a smile.

"Sure, why not?" Yusuke agreed along with Kurama and Kuwabara. The four of them began to walk down the sidewalks of Tokyo towards where Kari, Reina, and Kaito lived.

**Following Reina Takashi**

Reina leaned against the cement wall listening to the conversation. She glared down at the ground then scoffed. "They have some nerve to talk about me behind my back. This is exactly why all guys are pains."

"Is that so?" Reina heard someone asked her. The next thing she knew, she was against the wall with a katana against her neck ready to kill. She glared at the weilder of the katana.

"What the hell do you think you're do-" Reina began to say but she stopped when she saw the person's eyes. It was Hiei. Reina began to blush as she stared into Hiei's blood red eyes. She shook her head and looked away. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hn, why are you in the human world?" Hiei coldy asked her. Reina just raised a brow wanting for an explanation of what Hiei meant. "Why are you here, kitsune?"

"Kitsune? What the hell are you talking about? There are no kitsunes around here! And now that that's cleared up, could you fucking put me down?!" Reina asked him coldly. Hiei glared at her in disbelief. She couldn't be so dumb that she didn't realize she was a kitsune yourself, was she? Hiei probed her mind to see that that was what it was. Before he could do anything else, he heard gasping. He turned his head to see Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Kari staring at him. Reina glared at them. "Hey, since you guys are here, could you possibly get this guy to let me down?!"

"Hiei, put Rei down." Kurama told him. Hiei glared at him then slowly removed his katana from Reina's throat and took a couple of steps back. Reina rubbed her neck and walked over beside Yusuke. "Rei, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Reina told them then began to once again walk off with out saying anything. She walked down a couple more roads until she reached an apartment complex. The girl walked up three sets of stairs until she was on the fourth floor and went to the second apartment. She took out a key and opened the door then went inside. Inside the apartment, it was quiet and the only light came from the windows. Reina toss her bag down on the ground by the door and went into the living room to relax on the couch and watch some TV. Just as she was about to sit down, the phone rang. She groaned and quickly answered it. "Moshi, moshi. Takashi, Rei speaking."

"Hey, Sis, it's Kai." She heard on the other line. Reina sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, what do you want, kid?"

"I'm at a friend's house so I won't be home until before dinner. Tell Kari."

"What am I, your secretary? Why don't you come home and tell her that yourself cause I ain't going to do it."

"Reina!!!!"

"Oi, what have I said about calling me that?! It's Rei not Reina."

"I don't see why I can't call you that when it's your name."

"Because he used to call me that."

::Silence::

"Fine, I'll tell Kari but you better be home before it gets dark. I don't want to come get you later on cause you can't walk by yourself in the dark."

"Thanks, Rei!! Talk to you later."

"Bye, Kai."

**Back to the others!**

Hiei also left without a word. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke sighed. Kari turned and looked at them.

"Ok, who the hell was that? And what was that about?" Kari asked them hoping to gain some answers. The three boys grew slightly nervous by those questions. No one talked and that pissed off Kari. "Why the hell aren't you guys saying anything?! I know that you know who that guy!!"

"Uh, well, that was our 'friend'. His name's Hiei. I guess he was seeing if your sister was uh, um," Yusuke began to tell her but he couldn't come up with anything to cover for Hiei holding Reina against the wall with his katana drawn. Kari raised a brow waiting for an explanation. "Hiei probably was justing asking her sister on a date and she refused. He's very violent about that kind of stuff." 'Hiei's going to kill me when he finds out that I'm saying this.' "I'm sure he was trying to get into your sister's pants." (Oh, Hiei!!! Please, don't kill me writing this!! ::Chibbi Eyes::)

"Yusuke, you're such a bad liar." Kari said as she gave him a look. She sighed and slightly shook her head at him. "Whatever, if you didn't want to tell me, all you had to do is say that. I'm going home. If you guys are coming, you better hurry your asses up."

With that being said, Kari began to walk away from them in the same direction Reina had gone. The three spirit detectives stood there for a moment then quickly followed her. Kuwabara was quietly laughing at what Yusuke had told Kari while Yusuke was shifting his gaze to everything that moved waiting for Hiei to come and try to kill him. Kurama was too busy thinking to himself. The four of them walked to the apartment complex and walked up to the fourth floor then walked into the second apartment. The door was unlocked so they walked straight in. Not noticing Reina's bookbag, Kari tripped over it.

"Oi, is that you, Kari?" They heard Reina call from a different room. Kari quickly stood up and grabbed the bag and threw it into the next room. "What the hell, Kari?! Why did you throw my bag!? It hit me in the head!!"

"DON'T PUT IT BY THE DOOR SO I TRIP OVER IT THEN!!! NEXT TIME I'LL THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!!" Kari angrily yelled at her twin sister. The three boys just stood there watching as Reina walked into the room rubbing her head with one hand and held her bag in the other. "I'm glad you got hit. You deserved it. Anyways, where's Kai?"

"Oh, the little brat."

"He may be a brat but he's more responsible than you!!!"

"Oh, you want to talk about responsiblities!?! When's the last time you paid for all the crap he wants?!"

"Don't even start about that!! It's your fault for giving in so easily!!"

"Oh, and I guess it's also my fault that his parents aren't around to buy him that stuff!!" Reina yelled at her then stomped out of the room. The four heard a door slam and then there was silence. Kari cleared her throat and gave the guys a small smile.

"How about we get something to drink?"

**End of Chapter Two**

Yeah, I know that it was sorta short but eh. You should expect that. Please, review!

-HieiKitty

P.S. I didn't have enough time to spell check so please forgive me if some things are mispelled. Thank You!


	3. An Interesting Call

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET WRITTEN BY HIEIKITTY, PROTECTOR OF THE HIEIS**

**WRITTEN ON MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 27TH, 2004 AT 4:48 PM.**

Helwo, tis me once more! It's time for the third installment of this YYH fanfic!!! WOOT!!! I hope that anyone who reads this will go read all my other fanfics!!! People are being mean. Some people are reading my fics are not reviewing! I know people are reading but they ain't reviewing! HOW MEAN! But I do appreciate the people who do review even if it's to tell me that they didn't like it or point out a mistake. THANKS! Anyways, please review at the end of the chapter, thanks! Now, here's the chappy!

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET**

**CHAPTER THREE: An Interesting Call

* * *

**

Kari, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara sat in the kitchen drinking pop. No one had said a word since Reina and Kari had their little argument. Kurama cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "So, Kari, how long have you and your sister been in the human world?"

Kari raised a brow and gave him a spectacle look. "What are you talking about? Oh, you still think that me and Rei are youkai, don't ya? I'm telling ya, there's no such thing as youkai. I mean, if there was you would see them all the time and everyone would be aware of them but I don't see any around here."

"Hey, you see them all the time, you just don't know it. In fact, Suichi here is a youkai, a kitsune in fact. Well, not really, it's kinda hard to explain. He has the spirit of a kitsune in him and he can transform into him at any time." Yusuke tried to explain to her but ended up confusing himself and even more so Kuwabara. Kari kept her brow raised and gave him a confused look. "Uh, well, Suichi's real name is Kurama."

"Yusuke, I don't think we should be discussing this without talking to Koenma first." Kurama said nervously getting the attention drawn to himself. Kari gave him a cold look.

"What you don't trust me or something? What exactly are you insinuating, Suichi?!?!" Kari yelled at him while glaring at him. Kurama almost fell out of his chair from the surprise. Before she could yell at him some more, they heard the front door opened. Kari fell silent and stood up then looked out into the hallway. An elementary boy with midnight blue hair and crimson red eyes sat in front of the door, taking his time in removing his shoes. Kari's expression lighten up and she walked into the hallway with the other three following. "Kai, where were you? Didn't I tell you to always come directly home after school?"

Kaito gasped and looked up at Kari with a shocked expression. When he saw it was her, he smiled. "Oh, Hey, Kari, I didn't know that you were home." Kaito told her then laughed nervously. He stood up and walked up to her and looked at Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. His eyes narrowed as he glared at them. "What are they doing here?"

"Kai, don't be so rude. These are some friends from school. This is Yusuke Urameshi, Suichi Minamono, and Kazuma Kuwabara. Now, answer my question. Where were you?" Kari asked him once more with a dominant look upon her face. Kaito took a step back from her.

"I, uh, walked home instead of riding the bus." Kaito told her, trying to conceal his nervousness. Kari hit him the head and he grabbed the top of his head. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Kai, you're such a bad liar. You should know that I can tell when people are lying to me. Anyways, Reina and I walked home from school and it didn't take us that long and yet you _supposedly_ walked home and it took longer. And the interesting thing is that the high school gets out later and it's farther away from here. Now, tell me the truth. Where were you?" Kari demanded from him as she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. The room was silent. That is until they heard another door open.

"Oh, the brat's back from his friend's house. Hey, I thought that you weren't going to be home till dinner, Kai." Reina said as she walked into the hallway. Everyone turned and looked at her. She raised a brow. "Uh, what exactly is going on here? Is there something I should know about?"

"YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!"

"YEAH, I KNEW! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!!"

"YOU DO WHEN IT INVOLVES OUR LITTLE BROTHER!!"

The others watch in silence as the two twins began to fight between themselves once more. It appeared that the two were always fighting no matter who was in the room and watching. Suddenly, the phone rang and Reina went to the kitchen to answer it while Kari left the room going into her bedroom. Kai just shrugged his shoulders and left the room as well leaving the three spirit detectives stood in the hallway. "So, what do you guys think of them?"

"That young boy is not like his sisters. He seems to have much stronger youkai powers." Kurama told them. They heard a scoff from behind them and they turned around to see Hiei standing there sheathing his katana.

"That is because that boy was not their real brother."

* * *

"Takashi residence. Kari speaking."

"Hey, Kari. Could you come pick me up from my friend's house? I don't want to walk home alone. It's getting dark. Please, Kari?"

Kari looked out the window to see that is was getting dark pretty fast considering it was only about four o'clock.

"How the hell did it get so dark this fast?"

"I don't know but I feel like I'm being watch! Kari, please come get me! Or at least have Rei come get me!"

"You know that it's Rei's first day of work so she'll be heading to work soon."

"Then come pick me up."

"Fine, I'll be there in a second, just tell me where it is....Hey, wait a minute!! You're in the next room! Who the hell do you think I am?!"

"What are you talking about? I've been at my friend's house this whole time. I haven't came home yet."

Kari walked into the next room with the phone looking for her younger brother. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei turned around and looked at her. When she saw Hiei, the two glared at each other. She covered the receiver of the phone and gave them a look. "Where'd Kai go and why is HE here?"

"Hiei wanted to apologize to Rei for earlier and I have no clue where Kai went to." Kurama told her. Kari rolled her eyes then walked into Kaito's bedroom. It was completely empty and had no sign that anyone had been there. Kari held the phone back to her ear. "Okay, Kai, fine. I'll play along but you're paying for this. Where does your friend live?"

"He lives across the street in the apartment building you can see out your window."

"Okay, I'm on my way. I can't believe you can't walk across the street by yourself." Kari told him before she hung up the phone. She walked into the hallway where the four spirit detectives were still standing talking amongst themselves. "Well, I'm going to go across the street and go get Kai. Rei's going to work soon, so you have two choices: get the hell out or you can come with me to get my little brother."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

Yeah, I know. Don't kill me, please. I'm sorry for the lateness of updates and the shortness of this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and I'll make the next chapter longer. ::begs::

-HieiKitty, aka Becca

"Your vacuum ate my pants. There was nothing I could do about it." -Dave Chapelle, Pepsi Commercial.


	4. A Forgotten Past

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**CHAPTER FOUR: A FORGOTTEN PAST**

Reina sighed as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She had changed out of her school uniform into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with a jacket. She now was wearing glasses to complete her outfit that made her look completely different from how she looked at school. The girl was on her way to her new job. Reina looked up at the sky. It was completely dark now and the only lights came from the street lights. It was so weird since now it was only about five o'clock in the afternoon.

Being away from the four spirit detectives relaxed her spirits immensely. For some reason she felt that she knew that spiky haired one from some place. Everytime she came close to thinking of it, a sharp pain would shot into her body so she just gave up on it. Reina sighed and sped up her walking pace. There was no way she was going to be late for her first day of work. She soon came upon a small dry cleaners (Hey, i work for a dry cleaners, so she shall too.). She walked in and went behind the small counter where she was greeted by a small elderly man. Reina gave him a small smile. "Konnichiwa, Mr. Otomoto."

"Oh, Rei, konnichiwa. Gomen but I must leave. I have some important errands to run so please do not forget to look up the store before you leave." The elderly man told her. Receiving a small nod from the girl, he left her there all alone.

Outside the store, sitting in the tree next to it, was a certain fire apparition. He stared into the store at the girl behind the counter reading a book. Hiei scoffed and glared at her. 'She does not remember me. Baka onna. She doesn't even remember anything about her past. I doubt her idiotic sister does. They're both clueless so it will make it so much easier to finish her off once and for all.'

(-:Kurama, --:Hiei, ---:Youko)

-Hiei, are you there?- Hiei heard Kurama's voice penetrated his own.

--What do you want, kitsune?--

-Where are you? Koenma has some information that you and Yusuke both need to hear.-

--The spirit detective isn't with you?--

-No, he's with Kari. Something about how he was getting a feeling about her.-

--That's because he's beginning to remember his past.--

-What was that?-

--Nothing, do you want the baka onna as well?--

-Yes, I'll have Yusuke bring Kari as well. Hiei, are you with Reina?-

--Hn.--

---Hiei, I hope you not going to kill the sexy kitsune and her equally sexy twin. I could have some fun with them since they don't remember you.---

-Youko, be quiet! We do not have time for you and your perverted mind.-

---Hiei knows what I'm talking about, right Hiei? Kari and Reina both have curves in all the right places....---

-Youko, that's enough!-

--Hn.-- With that, Hiei severed the mental link between him and the reincarnation of the kitsune thief. He didn't want to hear what that kitsune had to say. He turned his attention back at the girl in the dry cleaners. She was resting her head on the counter. Hiei scoffed and jumped out of his tree. He walked into the store and Reina instantly stood straight up. She saw who it was and went back to resting her head on the counter.

"What do you want?" Reina asked him as she closed her heads looking as she was about to fall asleep. Hiei scoffed and glared at her. He walked up to her and pulled her head up so they were looking at each other. Reina glared at him. "Let go of my fucking hair, you stupid spiky haired boy."

"Baka onna, you're coming with me. Koenma and the others want to talk to you." Hiei told her coldly. He was in deep shock when he felt the stinging pain of the impact of Reina's hand and his cheek. He unconsciously let go of her and Reina fixed her hair while glaring at him. "I don't know who this Koenma guy is nor do I care. Just hurry up and leave before I call the police."

Reina picked up the phone beside her. Before she could dial a number, the cord was cut. She glared at Hiei who sheathed his sword. "Onna, you will coem freelly or I will make you come." (O.o that sounded so wrong. ..)

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Reina asked him slightly threatening. Hiei scoffed and took off his bandanda revealing his Jagan. Reina's eyes widen as she watched it open and stare at her. Suddenly, it felt all her energy was being drained from her body and she fell to her knees still looking up at his Jagan. She hated the fire apparition so much at the moment. He was smirking at her weakness. Reina closed her eyes as darkness engulfed her consciousness.

----------------

"Yusuke, are you following me or what?" Kari asked as she walked down the stairs of the apartment building. Yusuke followed her keeping his eyes on her. She too had changed out of her high school uniform. She was now dressed in jeans and a slightly over-sized T-shirt.

"No, I have nothing else to do so I'm keeeping you company." Yusuke told her. Kari sighed and put her hands into her jeans' pockets.

"I think I would call that following."

"Hey, you offered."

"Whatever. Hey, where did the others go anyways?" Kari asked him as two stood at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change. Yusuke slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess Kurama and Kuwabara went to go talk to Koenma. I have no clue where Hiei is. He comes and goes as he pleases." Yusuke told her. Kari scoffed and gave him a look.

"He really didn't come over to apologize to my sister, did he?" Kari asked him. Yusuke smiled slightly at her and shook his head.

"No." Yusuke told her simply. The light changed and the two began to cross the street. Once on the other side they headed for the apartment building where Kaito was at. "So, uh, are you parents dead or something?"

Yusuke mentally slapped himself after he realized what he had just asked her. People, especially females, didn't want to talk or be reminded of death. He looked at her. Her expression was slightly sullen. After a few seconds of silence, Kari nodded her head. "They died when Reina and I were eleven and Kaito was only five. I thought I had known them but their deaths showed me I was wrong.

Reina and I were at school when it happened. Wh had just picked up Kaito from kindergarden and we walked into the house with wide eyes. A teenaged boy with black hair and crimson red eyes stood there in our parents' blood."

((((((((((**FLASHBACK!!!!!**)))))))))))

Reina, Kari, and Kaito stood in the doorway of their house. THeir parents' blood was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, on the funiture, you name it and ther was blood. A teenaged boy stood by the bodies, smirking. Kari and Kaito took a step backwards while Reina took a step forward, glaring at the boy. "----, why did you d this? WHY?!"

"Rei, you know why. This was to torture you. I will not kill you but rather torture you and the rest of your family. You brought this upon youself and you know it, Rei." The boy told her with a murderous smile. Reina glared at him with tears slowly streaming down her face.

"----!! If you have a grudge against me, torture me not my family. They did nothing to deserve this!" Reina yelled at him. The boy chuckled. ANother boy stpped into the room. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. The boy fell to his knees. Kari gasped and ran over to his side.

"------!!! Please say something!! What did ---- to you?! ------!!!" Kari frantically began to shake the boy's shoulders. He muttered something then he lost consciousness. Kari held him in her arms as she looked at her twin sister. She was arguing with the other boy. Kari's tears ran quickly down her face. First her parents were dead, ------ was badly hurt, and now Reina was getting herself deeper into complications.

"----, why the hell are you doing this? I knew that we never liked each other but there was no reason for you to murder my parents." Reina said as she inched closer to the boy. He just stood there watching her and scoffed.

"Damn straight. I never liked you and I never will. You're just a weak ass kitsune. Baka onna, just die already."

(((((((((((**END OF FLASHBACK!!!!!!!**))))))))))))

Kari sighed as she and Yusuke approached the apartment building. Yusuke actually felt sorry for her. He put an arm around her and she leaned into him as they continued to walk. He's been feeling sorry more often, ever since Keiko moved away. She told him that she was him to get himself another girlfriend and never let go of her.

"I don't even remember anything before that day or who those guys were. Reina has the same problem. She doesn't even remember that day. All she remembers is the day after and nothing before. I have no clue about Kaito though. I never wanted to bring it up with him around. After all he was only five at the time." Kari finished telling him. She sighed again then hit him playfully in the arm. "But none of that matters now. What matters is the present and the future. And the fact that I'm a hell of a lot faster than you!"

Before Yusuke could comprehend what she just told him, she took off towards the building at full speed. He soon took off after her. When the reached their destinations, they leaned against the wall and inhaled the air quickly trying to catch their breath. Just then a cell phone in Kari's jeans pocket rang. She took it out and answered it. "Moshi, moshi."

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

So? I better get some reviews since this chapter was WAY longer than my other ones. Don't worry though. Things are going to get clearer in the next chapter. Please REVIEW!

-Glomp him then steal his clothes! TO THE BAT MOBILE!

-HIEIKITTY


	5. Anger

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**CHAPTER FIVE: ANGER**

"But none of that matters now. What matters is the present and the future. And the fact that I'm a hell of a lot faster than you!"

Before Yusuke could comprehend what she just told him, she took off towards the building at full speed. He soon took off after her. When the reached their destinations, they leaned against the wall and inhaled the air quickly trying to catch their breath. Just then a cell phone in Kari's jeans pocket rang. She took it out and answered it. "Moshi, moshi."

"KARI!!! YOU LET ME TALK TO THAT IDIOT RIGHT NOW!!!" Kari heard her angry twin's voice through the reciever. She sighed and Yusuke gave her a look.

"Stop screaming, damn. Why do you want to talk to him right now anyways? And how the hell did you know that he was here with me?" Kari asked her twin, slightly annoyed. She heard she voices in the background trying to tell Reina to calm down but she just screamed at them.

"KARI, THAT DAMNED FRIEND OF URIMESHI'S KNOCKED ME OUT AND BROUGHT ME TO SOME WEIRD PLACE!!! SUICHI AND KUWABARA ARE HERE, SO I'M POSITIVE IT CAN'T BE GOOD!! THERE'S A TALKING BABY AND HE THINKS HE CAN BOSS ME AROUND!!" Reina yelled at her. Kari held the phone away from her ear to sheild it from the loud yelling. There was a slapping noise then Reina yelped and someone new was on the phone.

"Kari, is that you?" Someone asked her. She instantly recognized it and groaned. Kari put the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah, it's me. What the hell is going on, Suichi? Why is my sister yelling about talking babies, etc.?" Kari asked him wanting an explanation. Not any explanation, a good god damned explanation. Kurama voice slightly grew nervous.

"Well, it turnes out that when we told Hiei to bring her here, she wouldn't come and they got into an agrument where she threaten to call the police. Hiei knocked her out and brought her here." Kurama told her like it would explain everything.

"Where'd you take her and why?"

"Don't worry, Kari. She'll be fine. May I talk to Yusuke?" Kari groaned and handed her cell phone over to Yusuke. The two, Kurama and Yusuke, had a quick conversation then Yusuke handed her the phone. She put it back into her pocket.

(((((((((**SCENE CHANGE!!!!!**))))))))))))

"TELL HIM TO LET GO OF ME BEFORE I KICK HIM IN THE BALLS!!!" Reina yelled as she struggled to get away from Kuwabara. Kurama and Koenma tried to calm her down. Hiei just leaned against the wall, smirking as he wastched the others trying to calm her down but to no avail.

"Kuwabara, let go of Rei. Kari and Yusuke will be here soon then we will find out why exactly Koenma wanted Rei and Kari here." Kurama told Kuwabara with a sigh. He sat down in a chair in front of Koenma's desk. His cheek was slightly red from being slapped earlier. Kuwabaka, I mean Kuwabara, let go of her and Reina stomped over to him demanding her cell phone back. "I'm afraid that once I give it back to you, you'll leave so I'll give it back when Koenma's done talking to you."

'I kill that pansy!! Who does he think he is?! He has no right to keep my phone!' Reina thought to herself. She groaned and turned to Hiei, glaring at him. 'And HIM! He's even worse!! Oh, I'm going to kill him for bringing me here! That bastard will pay!'

--Like you could kill me, baka onna.--

/HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND!? GET THE HELL OUT!!!/

--What if I don't want to?--

"YOU SPIKEY HAIRED FREAK!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Reina yelled at him as she rushed to attack him. Her fist quickly made contact with his lean stomach. Slight pain was felt in his body but he didn't show it though he did show how pissed she just made him. Quickly, Hiei unsheathed his katana and pushed her against the wall, with the blade at her neck. That how it was when Kari and Yusuke walked onto the scene.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?! WHY THE FUCK IS SHORTY OVER THERE PINNING MY SISTER TO THE WALL?!" Kari angerily asked them while glaring at Hiei. The fire apparition scoffed and sheathed his katana then walked to the other side of the room.

-Hiei, there was no need to do that.-

--Hn.--

---Man, you scared the shit out of her. Look at her! She's speechless. Man, she's grown weak over the years.---

--The baka onna has always been weak.--

---Ah, I see that after all these years, you see call her by that name.---

-What are you two talking about?-

--None of you buisness, Kurama.--

---It doesn't matter anyways because Koenma will tell you everything you need to know in due time.---

(((**TO THE OTHERS!!**)))

Reina slowly slid down to the ground and sat there, catching her breath. 'What was his problem? Jeez!' Reina thought to herself. 'Damn, for a second I thought I saw my life pass before my eyes. Man, my life sucks.'

Kari walked over to her twin sister and helped her to her feet. She then turned to the others, glaring coldly. "Why the hell did you bring us here and what the hell is his problem? This is the second time, today. TODAY!"

"Kari, please calm down. This is Koenma and he is our boss. It was his wish to speak with you that brought you here." Kurama told them as he pointed at the baby standing before them. Both twins began to laugh in his face. How could THIS BABY be the boss of Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara? Koenma gave them each a cold look and explained everything that happened after Yusuke was killed. (Hey, I'm saving you some time so don't you dare complain.)

"And what the hell does all that fucking bullshit have to do with us?" Kari asked him. (Man, temper. Or it could be PMS. Eh, either way, DAMN!) Koenma gave her a serious look as if she should already know.

"The souls in your bodies are trying to escape." Koenma told her simply as if it didn't mean anything. The twins stared at him with their eyes twitching.

"What the hell do you mean our souls are trying to escape? This is alot of bull. This isn't a shoujo manga, ya know!" Reina told him. Koenma gave them another look.

"To make it simple for you and the other idiots in the room. You have another soul apart from your own that inhabits your body. Now, it's trying to escape. So, basically you're like Kurama over there." Koenma said. The twins looked at Kurama then at Koenma.

"Bullshit." They both said at the same time.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

HA! Doesn't this make you want to hate me and love me at the same time? You want to hate me cause I ended the chapter but you want to love me because I'm so lovable! ::nods:: YUP! Anyhoo, REVIEW! oh, and go to my website. There's a link to it on my profile in two different places. It's for my homepage and it's under my links for my profile. Thankies!

-Glomp him then steal his clothes! TO THE BAT MOBILE!!

-HieiKitty-


	6. Can You Say Sugar High?

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty, aka Becca!**

**Written sometime in October, 2004. I would tell you the exact and blah blah blah but I don't feel like it.**

::waves:: So, how's everyone doing? Hm? Is everyone okay with the whole update speed or should I quicken the pace? Eh, doesn't matter what you say cause I'm not going to listen so HA! Anyways, let's get on with the fanfic! WOOT!

OH, I apologize about the mistakes in the last two chapters once again. I really don't have time to check my work when I type this up. GOMEN!

**Back When We First Met**

**Chapter Six: Can you say Sugar-high?**

"Bullshit." Both of the twins said at the same time. Everyone just looked at them. Was that all that they could say? No. I just made them say it because I wasn't really thinking when I wrote this. Anyhoo, Koenma glared at them for they did not believe him. I would believe him either. -.-'

"Reina, Hikari, I'm not lying." Koenma told them as politely as he possibly could. Did I forget to mention that Kari's real name is Hikari? Well, it is. The twins just looked at him for a second then tackled him and started beating the shit out of him. Yusuke and Kuwabara began to laugh hysterically at this and soon Yusuke started beating the shit out of him as well for he was sick and tired of the baby bossing him around. Kurama and Botan had trouble trying to get the three off of the baby size ruler. Koenma was thrashing around trying not to let them hit his 'beautiful' face. HA! Koenma have a beautiful face? I laugh at that. HAHAHAHAHAHHA! Oh, back to the fic.

Botan and Kurama were finally able to get the three off of him. Yusuke acted like he had no part in the whole scheme but Koenma would deal with him later. Right now, he had to deal with the two twins that wanted to kill him. Both of them glared at him. "Ok, you pint size thing, we're leaving one way or another so you better just give up with this whole soul thing and let us leave." Kari told him with a glare.

"::Sigh:: Fine, but I'm not lying here. Since you will not believe me, I have no choice but to let you go home. But I will have the others here keep a watch on you two just to be on the safe side." Koenma told them. Reina waved him off and turned to leave along with her twin. The four spirit detectives and the grim reaper followed them out of the room and into the hallway where they stopped. The twins looked down the hallway then at the spirit detectives.

"Uh, how do we get home?"

(((((((**SCENE CHANGE!!!!!!**)))))))))

Kari and Reina stomped down the sidewalk in front of the now three spirit detectives. Once they had arrived in the human world, Hiei had taken off to probably plot against them all. Anyways, the twins stomped to the apartment building where Kari had left Kaito at his friend's. She had asked his friend's mother to watch Kaito while she went somewhere really quick.

The two walked up to the apartment, which was on the first floor, and knocked on the door. The mother came to the door. "Oh, konnichiwa, Kari. Kaito's inside with Tai. I'll get him for you."

The woman turned to go get their younger brother but stopped when she noticed Reina. She turned back around and stared at the two. The twins groaned and gave her a slightly cold look. The woman got the idea and went to go get Kaito before the two attacked her just like they had attacked Koenma. Kaito came rushing to the door, closing it behind him after he quickly slipped on his shoes and grabbed his backpack. The three siblings walked past the three spirit detectives to the cross walk where they stood there in silence.

The light soon changed and they quickly crossed the street to their own apartment building. Unknown to them, the three spirit detectives actually didn't follow them there but left for their own homes. The three walked up to their floor, unlocked the door to their apartment and went inside. Being as pissed off as they were, they all dispersed to their rooms and went to bed not wanting to go to school the next day.

((((((((((**THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!!!**)))))))))))

Kurama and Kuwabara stood outside of Yusuke's apartment building, waiting for him to hurry up and come outside so they could go to school. They had actually gone to his house to make sure that he would go to school instead of jimping like he usually did. Yusuke yawned as he walked to them with his briefcase under his arm. He gave them a pissed off look and then they took off towards school.

"Hey, Kurama, where's the shrimp? Isn't he supposed to be watching the two as well?" Kuwabara asked as they stood at a cross walk waiting for the light to change. They heard a scoff come from a nearby tree that indicated that there was where Hiei was. The light changed and the three walked across the street to their school. The first thing they saw when they walked on to the school grounds were Kari and Reina with some preps.

"Who do you two think you are? We saw you with Suichi-chan and Yusuke yesterday! You can't deny it!" One of the preps yelled at them. Kari and Reina both scoffed.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it anyways? It's not like any of you pansies could actually beat us in a fight." Reina told them. Their leader moved in front of the group of the preps and stood in front of Reina.

"And I suppose you, a newbie, could stand against us? Don't kid yourself, darling. Just stay away from them and there won't be any problems between us." The leader said. Now, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were closer and could hear the threats between them.

"Hey, we wouldn't want your _Suichi-chan or Yusuke_ anyways but just to make sure that this doesn't happen again where you confront us about this..." Reina began to tell them. She raised her fist then suddenly hit the prep in the face. The prep went down and the others began to attack the two. Reina stood back to let her twin have some fun as well. Kari easily beat the shit out of them and the preps quickly retreated saying that they would pay for that. The two laughed and went inside the school leaving behind the spirit detectives once again.

"Well, at least we know now that they don't like preps." Yusuke said as they too walked into the school. Classes went by fast and so did school. The twins ignored the spirit detectives every time showing how pissed they were. They had gone directly home after school avoiding any little talks they would have with them. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked towards the Takashi residence a couple hours after school. They knocked on the door and waited. The door opened revealing Kaito.

"Konnichiwa, can I help you?" Kaito asked them in his little kid voice. Inside, they heard insane laughter and some noise from the television.

"Konnichiwa, we're Kari's and Rei's friends from school and we were wondering if we could talk to them." Kurama said politely like his normal self. (man, how I would love to strangle him..) Kaito looked behind him to the source of laughter and noises then back to them. He began to think. Yusuke, who was getting impatient now, shoved the kid aside and walked in. Kuwabaka and Kurama walked in as well after apologizing to him. The three walked into the living room where the laughter was coming from. On the couch in front of the television, sat the two twins drinking Coke and Dr. Pepper and laughing their heads off. On the television was the anime, InuYasha. It was the episode with the Inuyasha and Kagome shikigami, don't worry about it if you haven't seen InuYasha but may I say that you should really watch it sometime. The twins turned their heads and looked at them. Kari waved to them with a can of pop in her hand.

"HEY, YUSUKE!! HOW'S IT GOING?! I'M DOING FINE!!! OH, LOOK, INUYASHA'S SO CUTE!! I JUST WANT TO PET THOSE DOGGY EARS OF HIS!!!" Kari said then turned her attention back at the television with InuYasha on it. Reina smiled at them. She was wearing her glasses again. The ones that she didn't wear at school for some reason.

"Do you want to know what the answer to all life's questions? STRING!!! STRING IS THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING!!!!! OH AND APPLES!!!! APPLES TOO!!!!" Reina told them happily. The three just stared at them with expression like this: O.o

"They've had way too much sugar." Kaito explained as he walked into the room rubbing his shoulder and giving Yusuke a cold look. Yusuke ignored the little brat, yes I said little brat, and walked in front of the television blocking the twin's view. They glared at him.

"MOVE IT, YUSUKE!!!" They yelled at him but he just continued to stand there, of course as the idiot he was. They raised their hands and threw their pops at him hitting him directly, of course. Now, Yusuke was dripping in sticky pop and was pissed. Who wouldn't be? I wouldn't because I would be delusional from the sugar intake.

"You two are going to come with us to Genkai's right now. You can bring your little brother if you want but either way, you're coming. Now, get your asses up and get moving." Yusuke told them. Both of them started yelling at Yusuke in resistance then suddenly their heads were met with the swift pain of metal against flesh. They both went unconscious. The three spirit detectives turned and looked at Kaito who was holding a metal baseball bat.

"Well, Koenma took his sweet time in sending some detectives." Kaito said as he put the baseball bat up. How I wish I had my bat but Sara stole it and broke it. Anyways, they just continued to stare at him. "What? Didn't Koenma tell you that I still have all my memories in tact? That I was the one who erased Reina's and Hikari's memories? That I was the one who informed him of the other souls inhabiting their bodies?"

Yusuke's right eye slightly twitched as he slowly shook his head. Kaito muttered to himself then gave them a look. "Well, they're unconscious now so they should be easier to get to Genkai's."

Yusuke walked over to Kari and put her over his shoulder. He turned and looked at the younger Takashi. "Hey, kid, are you really just a little elementary kid?"

"What do you think, Sherlok?" Kaito asked him sarcastically. He and Kuwabaka just stared at him. Kaito rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, I'm actually a little older than those two, they just don't know it. They never knew that they were youkai, not even when they were young. They were never told. Never made fun of."

Kuwabara went over to Reina and put her over his shoulder but soon put her down after she started spazzing out uncontrollably like she was on fire. Kurama went over and tried his luck. No luck there. She started thrashing and hit him in the face. Kaito and Yusuke both sweatdropped. Kurama opened a window and called in the fire apparition. After a few agruements, Hiei picked up Reina. It was slightly better when he held her. She didn't spazz or thrash around but she twitched every so often. Eh, guess she didn't like them or something. Soon after they took off towards Genkai's with two unconscious girls with slightly bleeding heads and a little kid who wasn't a little kid.

**End of Chapter Six**

Confused? You should be. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ::cough:: ::cough:: I think I confused myself with that whole little concept. Eh. Oh, and I still haven't seen Hiei around. Has anyone seen him? I would love to have him back since HE'S BEEN MISSING FOR OVER A WEEK, MAYBE TWO!!!!!

-Glomp him then steal his clothes! TO THE BATMOBILE!!!-

-HieiKitty-


	7. Confusement, ne?

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty, aka Becca**

**Written someday, some month, some year at sometime.**

**Writtten on Monday, October 11th, 2004 at 1:02 am.**

Ok, look at what time I'm writing this chapter!!! See, I'm loyal to the people who actually read and review my fics!! ANYHOO, YOU BETTER REVIEW!!! GOT THAT?!

**Back When We First Met**

"They never knew that they were youkai, not even when they were young. They were never told. Never made fun of."

**Chapter Seven: Confusement, ne?**

_Running. Keep on running, I told myself. Why? I couldn't think right now. There were so many things rushing through my head. What was that? He couldn't have caught up already! It wasn't possible! I knew I way faster than him so it couldn't be him. There was no possible way could it be him. I stopped in my tracks and stared in front of me. There he was, defying the laws of logic._

_He stood there in front of me, smirking. He never smiled, always smirked. This couldn't be the end. I knew that somehow, I would get away from all of this before he could do anything. I would not lose against him. Anyone but him. I started backing up but just ended up backing up into him. He took me into his arms then began to lick and bite at my neck. I tried so hard to get away from him but he just tighten his grip on me. Soon, I knew, that I would be dead. Death. It sounded so good right now. Anything to get away from him. Warm blood ran down my side as he turned me around and looked me in the eyes._

Reina gasped and sat straight up then looked around her. She was in a strange room that she knew was not her own. The walls were painted black and basically everything in the room was black. For a second, she thought it was night but it couldn't be since sunlight was coming through the window. A slight pain shot through her and she reached up and touched her head. It was bandaged and slightly wet from the blood that had been released from her body. That's when she remembered the events before then. "Damn it. I'll bet anything that it was Kai, that little brat."

"KAITO!!!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!!!!" Reina was about to yell but someone else did before she could. She instantly recognized the voice. It was her twin. The bedroom door suddenly slammed opened and Kari stood in the doorway looking around the room for the little kid. The two twins made eye contact and nodded. Reina got out of the bed and the two left the room, looking for their prey. When they found him, he was cowering behind Yukina in the living room. Hiei, Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, Genkai, and Kuwabaka were also in the room as they just stared at the two indentical twin sisters while they just stared at their 'younger' brother.

"Kai, you better get out from behind that lady or else I'm going to kill you the first chance I get. You don't hit your sisters over the head with a baseball bat then think that you're not going to get some kind of punishment from it and it was a metal one at that. Just you wait." Kari told her brother quite angerily. "Hey, he probably used my bat. Oh, he's going to get it now. That's my baseball bat!" Reina said just as angerily.

Kaito looked out at them from behind Yukina and stuck his tongue out at them which pissed them off even more. It was like he was asking for them to kill him or something along those lines. He then ran off out of the house. The twins gave up on actually catching him at the moment but began to plot what they would do to him later. MUWAHAHAHA! Just think of all the torture.

"So, dimwit, these are the two that Koenma are so concerned about?" Genkai asked Yusuke breaking the plotting silence in the air. Kari and Reina turned and looked at the old lady. No time for descriptions since you know what she looks like anyways. Yusuke nodded then went back to what he had been doing before the interuption of the twins chasing their younger brother which was watching TV. Reina waved her hand in front of her face, finally noticing something and let out a slight yelp.

"OH CRAP!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY GLASSES!!!! I CAN'T SEE!!! I'VE GONE BLIND!!!!" Reina began to yell dramatically. Kari and the others sweatdropped from her stupidity. Hiei scoffed and tossed her her glasses. Reina caught them and put them on then glared at Hiei. "What were **YOU** doing with them?! OH, NO!!! THEY PROBABLY HAVE POISON ON THEM!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!"

"Damn, you two are worse than Yusuke." Genkai said as she rubbed her temples. Kari and Reina turned and glared at the old lady pyshic thing.

"Hey, Rei might be stupider than Yusuke but that doesn't mean I am." Kari told her. Reina glared at her own sister then popped her in the head. Kari glared at her as well then they were in a fight, popping each other in the head. Genkai walked over to them and popped both of them in the head.

"Stop that, bakas. You'll end up making yourselves as stupid as Kuwabara and no one wants to suffer that kind of life." Genkai told them. They thought about it for a second and nodded in agreement. Kuwabaka just let out a little, "Hey..."

"So, who are you, grandma? And why the hell are we here? Finally, where they ARE we?" Kari asked as she looked around her. Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching TV, Kurama was sitting there reading a book, Hiei was sitting on the window sill in deep thought as he looked out into the surrounding forest, and Yukina had snuck off into the kitchen obviously cooking something. Genkai scoffed and gave her a look.

"I'm the great pyshic, Genkai and you're at my temple. Don't worry, you're still on Earth and in the human world. You're here because Koenma wants us to babysit you." Genkai told them. Reina and Kari cracked up laughing.

"Shouldn't he be looking for his own babysitter?" Reina asked and the two continued to laugh their heads off. Yusuke and Kuwabara joined them paying no attention to the television. Hiei glared at them for disturbing his thoughts and Kurama just raised a brow and continued to read his stupid little book.

"Yeah, probably but that's why he has Botan. Anyways, which one of you is Hikari and which one of you is Reina?" Genkai asked them, looking them over and shaking her head. They stopped laughing and glared at her.

"My name's REI and if you call me Reina again, I'll make sure that you suffer a slow death." Reina told her with a really REALLY cold glare than even made the great pyshic Genkai a little bit nervous. Kari also gave her a similar look.

"And my name's not Hikari, it's Kari. If Koenma didn't tell you, we beat the shit out of him and that's the reason why because he called us by those names." Kari told her. Genkai just raised a brow and slowly nodded.

"Okay, whatever, you fucking mirror images. Don't get your underwear in a bunch. Since we're going to babysitting you, PMSing twins, you'll be training with the others since you guys are in fact youkai." Genkai told them. The twins sighed and gave her a look.

"Don't tell me that you too believe in youkai. Come on, they're not real and we're not youkai. You guys all need some serious therapy. May I suggest Rei's therapist? Right now, Rei's going through therapy for being jealous of Rin on InuYasha because she's paired with Sesshomaru." Kari told them with a smile. Reina turned her head and glared at her.

"No one need to know that. Plus, I wouldn't suggest her because she holding my FF7 discs ransom to make me admit I'm jealous which I'm not." Reina told her with a scoff. Kari rolled her eyes. "Anyways, it's not jealousy. It's pure hatred that drives me to want to bash her head in with a baseball bat."

With that, everyone slightly moved away from her. No, not really. No one's threaten by her. Tear face for Reina. Anyways, Genkai grabbed a katana she had on the wall for display and hit both twins in the head with the hilt. They grabbed their heads and glared at her. "What the hell was that for?!"

"To get rid of that consealment spell." Genkai told them simply as she handed both of them a small mirror. They gasped and dropped their mirrors. Kurama quickly shut his book and caught the two mirrors before they crashed to the ground. Damn kitsune. Anyways, they could now see their youkai features as plain as the blue in the sky. "Now, tell me there's no such thing as youkai."

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

So? Eh, I don't care what you think as long as you review!! Flames are accepted!!!

-HieiKitty-


	8. Stairs

**cBACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty, Protector of the Hieis**

**Written on Monday, October 11th, 2004 at 3:48 pm.**

So, how were the last two chapters? Hm? Did you guys enjoyed them because I enjoyed writing them. I just loved the part where Kari and Reina were knocked unconscious with a baseball bat. ::content sigh:: good times, good times. Anyways, let's get on with the fic before I'm attacked by someone. ::looks around and sighs:: I swear. There's someone out to get me.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH only my OCs.

**Side Note about Hiei: ** I'm pro-Hiei, okay, I'm a crazy obsessed fangirl but that's beside the point. Anyways, there is a smidge Hiei bashing in this chapter and I really REALLY apologize for it because otherwise I wouldn't even have any at all. That's all. Don't kill me though.

**Back When We First Met**

**Chapter Eight: O.o**

Genkai grabbed a katana she had on the wall for display and hit both twins in the head with the hilt. They grabbed their heads and glared at her. "What the hell was that for?!"

"To get rid of that consealment spell." Genkai told them simply as she handed both of them a small mirror. They gasped and dropped their mirrors. Kurama quickly shut his book and caught the two mirrors before they crashed to the ground. Damn kitsune. Anyways, they could now see their youkai features as plain as the blue in the sky. "Now, tell me there's no such thing as youkai."

Kari reached up and touched her own ookami ears while Reina tried to look at her tail but ended up chasing it like an idiot. It looked like Kari was the smarter of the two before she began to chase her own tail. What? If I had a tail, I would chase it too. Anyhoo, after a while of chasing their tails and getting dizzy then falling to the ground, Kari asked Genkai a question. "Ok, so we're youkai. Yeah, yeah. No need to rub it it but are they youkai as well?" Kari asked while pointing at the four spirit detectives. Genkai nodded.

"Well, they are but Kuwabara isn't. He's just a baka ningen. Yusuke's just a hanyou so I wouldn't consider him a youkai." Genkai told them, earning a glare from both Yusuke and Kuwabara but she just ignored them and continued with her classifying. "Kurama's a reincarnation of a great kitsune thief and Hiei's just a fire apparition/koorime. You two, by the way, are basically hanyous but have a little bit more youkai blood in ya compared to Yusuke. Kari, you are an ookami youkai with some ningen blood and you, Rei, are a kitsune youkai with some ningen blood in you as well."

When they heard this, both twins began to dance. Apparently they were happy with what kind of youkai they were. "Kitsunes are so kawaii!!! WOOT!!! GO kitsunes!!!" Reina said happily. She turned and stuck her tongue out at Hiei. "Ha!!! I'm a kitsune and you're not! Kitsune are way better than some short fire apparition."

"Uh, Rei, you do realize that you're short too, right?" Kari asked her. Hiei had already turned his head and began to glare at the kitsune. Reina nodded happily and glared back at the fire apparition.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not THAT short."

Reina Takashi sat in the corner of the room, nursing her newly inflicted wounds. Her twin sister, Kari Takashi, laid on the ground passed out from laughing. Yusuke Urimeshi and Kazuma Kuwabara were laughing their heads off. Kurama and Genkai had to control themselves and only smirked. Hiei was now gone. He had left after he beat the shit out of the kitsune.

Yukina walked into the room and gasped when she saw all the wounds that Reina had. She quickly made her way to the kitsune. The koorime placed her hands over the wounds Hiei inflicted and began to heal them. "You must be Reina, am I right? I'm Yukina and I live here with Genkai. How'd you get all these wounds?"

"Hmph, that fire apparition, Hiei, gave them to me." Reina told her as she watched the wounds slowly disappeared. Yukina raised her brow.

"Really? I didn't know that Hiei would do such a thing. I should talk to him about that." Yukina told her as she removed her hands to reveal that the wounds were now completely gone. Reina stood up and examined herself then walked up to Genkai.

"Just tell us what we're supposed to do for this training of yours so we can get this over as soon as possible." Reina told her as Yukina walked out of the room and returned to the kitchen.

"For today, you and your sister will be climbing up and down the stairs of this shrine for a total of ten times. And you will be sprinting the whole time." Genkai told her unemotionally as she began to kick Kari in the side trying to get her up. Kari regain consciousness and sat up then glared at the pyshic. Reina scoffed and turned to Kari.

"Come on, ya dork, Grandma wants us to run up and down the stairs." Reina told her then helped her twin sister up to her feet. Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to laugh their heads off especially when they heard what the two would have to do for training. The twins gave them a cold look as they walked outside following Genkai. The three walked to the front of the shrine and stood at the stairs, staring at the steps.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?!?!?!?!?!**" Kari and Reina both said with their right eyes twitching. Genkai just simply gave them a look. Kari began to back up away from the stairs, shaking her head. "There is no fucking way you're going to get me to run up and down these stairs ten times. No fucking way!"

"Fine, have it your way but you're getting to the bottom of these stairs somehow and I don't care how you do it. And that's why I'm going to be nice and help you." Genkai told her. Before she knew it, Genkai was behind Kair and she pushed the unsuspecting ookami down the stairs. And of course, Kari was yelling curses at the pyshic the whole time she fell. Genkai moved to get behind Reina to push her as well, but she saw this coming and began to run down the stairs to get away from the crazy ass lady. When Reina finally reach the bottom after twenty minutes, Kari was there muttering like crazy. Amazingly, she wasn't dead or mortally injured as Reina thought she would be.

"Took you long enough. Did you stop somewhere or are you that slow?" Kari asked her twin coldly. Reina rolled her eyes as she sat down beside her sister to catch her breath that she lost running down the hundreds of stairs. "Man, that lady is so fucking crazy."

"What are you two youkai doing here?" They heard a voice ask them from behind. The two identical twins turned their heads and saw Shizuru (I can't spell her name for your information) Kuwabara stood there looking down at them.

"Uh, helwo...::blink::...uh, well, we're here cause we're training with Genkai. I'm Rei and that's my sister, Kari. ::Blink:: Who are you and why are you here?" Reina asked her cutting off the whole part where Kari was muttering about some crazy, murderous lady and stairs.

"Oh, well, I'm Shizuru Kuwabara and I'm here because I need to yell at my little bro." Shizuru told them . She helped Reina to her feet then placed Kari on her back since Kari now had a broken arm and broken leg. Imagine that. Falling down hundreds of stairs and only have those two wounds. Wow. Anyways, the three began to make their way to Genkai's shrine (or temple, which ever one you prefer) while Shizuru told the twins some of Kuwabaka's and Yusuke's most embarassing momemnts.

"And one time while Yusuke was really drunk, he thought that Kurama was a woman and he began to hit on him, asking if he wanted to go back to his place. It was hilarious." Shizuru told them and they all started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Oh, just wait. I'm going to get attacked for that. Anyways, they finally reached the top of the stairs thirty minutes later. Kari's and Reina's heads were hit once again with the hilt of Genkai's katana. "DAMN IT!! THAT HURT!!!"

"I told you two PMSing twins to sprint, not to walk and get a ride from Kuwabara's sister." Genkai told them simply as if that was supposed to explain why she hit them in the head. They glared at her.

"Well, I wouldn't be on Shizuru's back if you hadn't have pish me down those stairs!!! I'm surprised that I'm even alive considering how many stairs I fell down!!" Kari angerily yelled at the pink haired pyshic then demanded to be put down which Shizuru gladly let her off her back. "Well?! Are you going to explain yourself?!"

"You weren't going to die anyways. That other soul in your body wouldn't allow you. It's protecting you from shit like that." Genkai explained to her. Kari scoffed and waved her off then began to limp inside the shrine. Reina moved to go after her twin sister but was stopped by Genkai. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To see if my sister's okay."

"Oh no, you don't. She might be injured but you're not. Now, start sprinting."

**End of Chapter Eight**

So? How was it? Be honest. Oh, and please review. I don't care if they're flames or not. Just as long as you review. Thanks.

-HieiKitty-


	9. Tiredness

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty, aka Becca**

**Written on Tuesday, October 12th, 2004**

So, did you guys enjoy the last installment of BWWFM? I did. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ::cough cough:: Anyhoo, let's get on with this chapter so you have more to read. TO THE FIC! ::heroic pose::

**Back When We First Met**

Reina moved to go after her twin sister but was stopped by Genkai. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To see if my sister's okay."

"Oh no, you don't. She might be injured but you're not. Now, start sprinting."

**Chapter Nine: Tiredness..Is That A Word?**

_Blood. It was everywhere. Everywhere I looked, there it was. That crimson thick liquid that belong to him. He meant the world to me and yet there he was, slowly slipping away from me. It seemed like it was all a dream but somehow I knew it wasn't. Nothing this good then this bad could be described and imagined in a dream. He was always there for me and now he was leaving. He laid there in my arms, smiling up at me. My one and only love. The only one who actually loved me other than my family. I clutched him against me wishing that nothing had happened and everything would go back to how it was._

_My sister was across the room arguing with someone else. It was the bringer of pain. I knew who he was. The one who loved my sister for who she was and then hated her for her demonic status. He would protect her then acted like she didn't even exist. The past. It's always haunting me and now it will begin to haunt you as well. Moving back to Japan has sealed your fate, my Hikari._

_Why you? Why are you seeing this? I will tell you. Kari, do not let what happened to me and my sister to happen once again. We stay with you in your bodies to protect you but some things we can't protect you from. Do not let your true love fade away. He has made his appearance but hasn't exactly won your heart over but he will. He is the reincarnation of my lover and he will become yours. What ever you do, do not let your sister go back to my sister's lover's reincarnation. Beware this name. The name of the man who will bring both of your deaths, my sister's lover's reincarnation, is H-_

"OW!!!!!" Kari suddenly said as the pain awaken her from her dream. Yukina sat beside her poping her arm back into place. It was now healed and so was her leg. Kari had passed out sometime when Yukina was popping her leg back into its socket. The pain was so immense that it knocked her out. Yukina did a few check overs then gave her a smile.

"There you go, Hikari. Your arm and leg is all better. Dinner will be done in a little bit so don't go too far." Yukina told her nicely then stood up and left the room. Kari sat up and looked around her. She was in a plain bedroom with plain walls. Not very dectorative is it? No. Anyways, that's when someone else walked into the room. Kari turned her head and looked at him.

"Hey, Kari. What's up? Did Genkai really push you down the stairs? That old hag is crazy. Just wait until tomorrow when she trains you some more." Yusuke said as he sat down on the bed she was in. Kari just looked at him.

"What are you doing here, Yusuke? Should you be at home? Won't your mom be worried about where you are?" Kari asked him with a raised eyebrow. Yusuke shook his head and scoffed.

"Mom doesn't care. She's probably out drinking right now. Anyways, I stayed over here sometimes. In fact, you're in my room right now." Yusuke told her in a matter-of-fact voice. Kari gave him a look.

"Not very creative with the colors, were you?" She asked him playfully. The two laughed to themselves. Kari couldn't explain it. She felt so comfortable around Yusuke. She really never felt this way with anyone, even with her sister. Maybe Yusuke felt the same way for the two of them didn't say anything after that. They just sat there in silence. Suddenly the door opened once again. This time it was a girl who walked into the room. Reina groaned and walked over to the bed and calapsed onto it, ignoring the glares from the other two. "What are you doing, Rei? And you do know that you're laying on my legs, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Man, that old lady is CRAZY!!! She made me finish the training after you left then she made me fight against Suichi. Who the hell knew that that guy had a fucking whip made from a rose? I don't even want to know what he does with it when no one's around." Reina told them. The room was silent for a second then the room was filled with laughter. "Hey, I bet Kuwabaka would know!!!"

"OMFG, I bet he does!!!" Kari agreed with her. Their laughter increased and Yusuke almost passed out from laughing. After about ten minutes of laughing, Yusuke was on the ground passed out from laughing and Kari and Reina were closed to. Suddenly, once again, the door opened. When Reina saw who it was, she fell off the bed and hid underneath it. "NO!!!! IT'S THE CRAZY LADY!!!!!"

"Shut the hell up, Rei. Here are some clothes that Yukina is letting you BORROW. Now, go take a bath. You reek of sweat." Genkai told her as she threw some clothes on the bed then left the room. When Reina made sure that Genkai had actually left, she came out from under the bed and looked at the clothes Genkai had thrown. It was a light purple kimono and a purple obi.

"::wide eyed:: OOOHH!!! Purple!! Kimonos!!! Obis!!!" Reina said as she picked up the obi and kimono then left the room leaving Yusuke and Kari once again. Yusuke got off the ground and sat back on the bed beside Kari. They were silent for a while before Yusuke suddenly stood up, turning away from Kari.

"Well, hurry up. Food's going to be done in a while and I want to get some food before Kuwabara gets it all." Yusuke told her and walked out of the room. Kari just sat there looking after him. What the hell just happened? ::blink::

Reina was slightly confused when she found out that they didn't have a shower or a bathtub at the shrine. That was until she was told that there was a hot springs that they used since it was better for your health. Reina looked around her to make sure there wasn't anyone around before she took off her towel and slipped into the hotsprings. She relaxed into the hot water that relaxed her aching muscles.

"Damn crazy lady making me run so much then making me fight against some dude with a whip. Man, life is getting weird." Reina said to herself as she closed her eyes and went underneath the water to wet her hair. When she rose, she found two eyes staring at her. The first thing she did was scream.

Reina glared at her twin sister who was sitting across from her at the table. Kari was laughing her head off along with Yusuke and Kuwabara who were sitting on each of her sides; Yusuke on her left and Kuwabara on her right. Yukina was sitting on Reina's left while Kurama sat on her left, a little bit uncomfortable. A red handprint on the side of his face.

Kurama had been training in Youko's form. Youko had heard Reina talking to herself and was curious just like most other kitsunes. And of course, he had to go check it out and that's when Reina saw himi and slapped him across the face because he was so close to her. Youko immediately transformed back to Kurama and Kurama earned a slap from Reina as well. He soon walked quickly away leaving behind a very pissed kitsune. She had been to busy yelling at Kurama to noticed that there was someone else there too.

Kari, Reina, Yusuke, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Genkai sat at the table eating their food and talking. Reina was threatening Kari and Kari, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were laughing their heads off. Hiei was being his normal self and was rude to anyone who talked to him besides Yukina. Yukina was being her normal self and was being kind to everyone, though she was slightly confused about the whole Hot Springs thing. Genkai was teasing Kurama and Kurama was being quiet and not saying anything.

"Hey, Kurama, did you get to see her whole body or what? What size of bra do you think she wears?" Yusuke asked the red faced Kurama. Reina glared at Yusuke then lunged across the table and attacked Yusuke. Kari joined into the fight by attacking Reina who was strangling Yusuke's neck and Yusuke was beginning to turn blue. That's how the rest of the night basically went until they all went to their respectful homes. When the Takashi twins got home that night, they beat the shit out of Kaito before he had the chance to run and hide again.

**End of Chapter Nine**

Yeah, I know. ::shakes fist:: Damn perverts. Yeah, I couldn't think of anything to put in this chapter to make it longer so I just put that in for laughs. Please review even if you didn't like the chapter. Oh, and if you want you can give me some ideas for the plot though I basically know it already just not the things that are going to lead up to it. You know what? Just forget about it cause I just confused myself.

-HieiKitty-


	10. Who Has The Bat?

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on Friday, October 15th, 2004**

Hey!!! I just home from the last home game for our football season. Our team is unbeatable!! WOOT!! We won the game 63-0!!

Anyways, I still haven't seen Hiei around but if you see him, tell me cause he forgot his katana at my house. Anyhoo, let's get to the fic cause we all know that's the whole reason you read this.

**Back When We First Met**

**Chapter Nine: Who Has The Bat?

* * *

**

_--The Same Night--_

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BAT?! I know you know where it is, Kai, since you used it to knock us out!!! You better tell me!!!!" Can you guess who this is?

"Don't tell her where it is!!!! Let her suffer!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Now, can you guess who that was?

"I can't tell her where it is because I don't even have it anymore."

"WHAT?! YOU USED MY BAT AND THEN YOU LOSE IT!?! YOU GONNA PAY FOR THIS, KAI!!!"

"But I gave it to Kari and that's why I don't know where it is!"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, I don't have it. He's lying!"

"LIAR!!!"

"No, really!!! I-I uh misplaced it!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Reina screamed dramatically. Ha, I bet you knew that it was her.

Hiei sat outside in a tree looking through a window into their apartment. (Is it me or does Hiei seem to be stalking them? It's me, I think.) The two twins were fighting while their younger brother tried to calm them down unsuccessfully. The fire apparition scoffed and looked away. He hated being the messenger boy.

-Baka onna.-

When Reina heard Hiei's voice inside her head, she started freaking out like usual. "I'M HEARING VOICES IN MY HEAD AGAIN!!!!"

"I thought the voices stopped when you started seeing your therapist." Kari said as the two stopped fighting and Reina continued to freak out, only now she argued with her sister at the same time.

"I DON'T HAVE A THERAPIST!!! STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT!!! And I swear I heard a voice!!!" Reina told her. Kari just looked at her then shook her head.

"Then what about all those therapy sessions? Hm? And then paying your therapist?" Kari asked her. Reina glared at her.

"Jarae isn't exactly a real therapist! Plus I only paid her a nickel and then more because she stole my FF7 discs and held them ransom until I admited that I was jealous." Reina explained to her. If you're confused, don't worry about it but I'm basing this whole therapy thing off of my life cause this actuallly happened to me. Anyways, while the two twins talked about Reina's therapy, Kaito walked over to the window and opened it, looking for the intruder.

"Who are you and why are you here? Are you one of Koenma's spirit detectives as well?" Kaito asked Hiei. Reina and Kari just stood there in silence, staing at their brother who looked like he was talking to himself. Hiei scoffed again and revealed himself as he jumped onto the window sill. Kari smirked and pointed at him.

"Hey, look!!! It's the short fire apparition who tried to kill you, Rei!!" Kari told her sister happily. Heie glared at her but surprisingly, Reina glared at her as well.

"HEY!!!! You can't make fun of him!! I'm the only one who can!!!' Reina told her with a cold glare. Kari just looked at her twin for a moment then smiled widely and shrugged.

"I guess you are a little posessive about the things you love and the things you think are yours." Kari told her implying that she loved Hiei. Reina blushed ever so slightly and continued to glare at her indentical twin sister. "What? I'm just telling you the truth. So, since that's the way you are, I'll stop making fun of your love, for the time being, of course."

"HE'S NOT MY LOVE!!!!!!" Reina yelled at her as she tackled her sister to the ground. The two began to fight and Kai just sweatdropped. It seemed like everyday they were getting into a fight but I guess almost every family does that. I fight with my brothers all the time. Of course, I lose but that's beside the point. Kaito ignored them eventually and turned his attention back on the fire apparition. "Are you going to answer my questions or not?"

"Hn. Genkai wants those two to be at her temple right after their school is let out tomorrow. And Koenma wants to see them immediately." Hiei told him quite coldly then disappeared into the night. After about thirty minutes of fighting, Kari and Reina finally gave up on beating the living shit out of each other and turned it onto their little brother who they blamed everything that happened to them that day on. MUWAHAHAHA!!! Kaito's the scapegoat in this situation if you couldn't tell.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KNOCK US OUT WITH A BASEBALL BAT?!?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!!!!" Kari yelled at her younger brother as she ruffled his hair as she held his head under her arm. Kaito just gave her a look. "Would you two have gone if you were given the choice?" He asked them.

"HELL NO!!!" Both identical twins said at the same time. "That's what I thought." Kaito said simply and continued to get his 'beating' which wasn't a beating but more like a friendly attack consisted of tickling, rufflingo f the hair and giving him looks. "Will you at least let me tell you why I let them take you to Genkai's?"

"Nope. I'm going to go pass out in my room now." Reina said as she left the little group of three and went into her room. Kari let go of Kaito and walked into the living room, turning on the television to watch her anime shows that came on at night. Kaito sighed and retuied to his own room. There was nothing he do to explain himself if they didn't even want to listen to him.

In the living room, Kari sat on the couch watching her nightly episode of InuYasha while drinking Coke and enjoying herself. The comedy of the anime almost made her forget about the events that happened earlier. Almost.

Inside Reina's bedroom, Reina laid on her bed passed out. Her room was a mess and there was crap all over the place even though they had just moved there. And I'm not talking about real crap here, I meant like cups, papers, clothes, etc. Basically it's just like my room so that means if you walk into it, you might pass out from the fumes.

Meanwhile in Kaito's bedroom, Kai sat on the edge of his bed thinking about everything. How his 'older' sisters just found out that they were basically hanyous and they were now training under the great old pyshic Genkai along with Koenma's spirit detectives for the Human World. How would they deal with acting like humans when they go to school? Would they even bother concealing their youkai indentities or just use them to scare the shit out of the rest of the student body? Well, that's what I would do.

Back at Genkai's temple, Koenma was there waiting for the two twins that never even bothered showing up to talk to him when he requested it. Genkai was also there, gaining new information about the two from Botan who was with Yukina. Hiei had arrived again and he was sitting on the window sill, staring out into the surrounding dark forest. Everyone had one question on their mind, well except for Kari and Reina.

How would these two effect everyone else and the Spirit and Youkai Worlds?

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**

REVIEW!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! FELL COMPASSION FOR THE LADY WHO RIPPED HER PANTS AT HER HOMECOMING FOOTBALL GAME!!!

-HieiKitty-


	11. Evil Shoulder Monkeys, Pigeons, and Bird...

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by the infamous HieiKitty along with her llamas, Jerry and Harry.**

**Written on Saturday, October 23, 2004 at 12:05 am**

Hey, here's the next chapter of BWWFM and I would like to thank everyone would reviewed and continues to read this fic though it's written by me. Anyhow, Let's get on with the fic! ::Strikes a heroic pose:: Oh, and don't forget to review at the end of chapter. It would most appreciated. THANKS!

**Back When We First Met**

**Chapter Eleven: Evil Shoulder Monkeys, Pigeons, and Birds

* * *

**

-Day 6-

-Saturday Morning, 9 o'clock am-

-The Takashi Residence-

The doorbell rand just as Hikari Takashi stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a big fluffy towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. Kaito Takashi sat on the couch watching his morning cartoon shows as the doorbell rang again. Kari groaned and answered the door though she was in just a towel. She instantly closed the door when she saw who it was. The four spirit detectives just stood on the other side of the door in silence.

When Kai saw Kari stomp to her room and slam the door, he got up and went to the front door where he opened the door to see who it was. He sweat dropped when he saw the four. Yusuke and Kuwabaka pushed their way in looking for the two twins. "Hey, kid, where's your sisters? We know they're here. Hiei and Kurama can sense their spirit and youkai energy. Plus Kari just answered the door."

"Uh, well, Kari's getting dressed and Rei's still sleeping." Kai told them slightly nervous as he allowed Kurama and Hiei to step inside their apartment. "But I don't suggest you bother them unless you want to get the beating of you life from either one of them."

"Sure, whatever you say, kid." Yusuke said sarcastically as he opened Kari's door and walked inside her room. Being smarter than Yusuke, the other did not follow the leader of their group. For once in Kuwabara's life, he did something right.

"AAAAAHHH!!! YUSUKE, YOU HENTAI!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" They heard Kari scream and a door slam. Yusuke walked back to them smiling though he had many bruises now. Kai just gave him an I-told-you-so look. Next, the detectives tried Reina's room, this time the others actually followed, all except Kai who knew better than to disturb her sleep. Yusuke opened the door and walked into Reina's room. He stepped over many objects on the ground to where Reina was sleeping on her bed.

"Hey, Rei, get up!! Grandma's pissed that you and Kari haven't shown for training in the past four days and she wants you two at the temples ASAP!!!" Yusuke told her. Suddenly, Reina grabbed a wooden baseball bat from underneath her bed and started swinging it wildly in the air yelling something about evil shoulder monkeys. Yusuke barely dodged the violent attack and ran out of the room, pushing Kuwabara inside the room next to her bed. Reina tried to him as well, now yelling about him being Kaitlyn Robertson (otherwise known as the bird/lizard/trucker/sewer rat/man thing. It's true. There's a girl at my school who actually looks like a combination of them and she's trying to be like Sara so now Sara's paranoid and thinks that Kaitlyn's going to kill her.) Kuwabara was soon knocked unconscious as Reina continued to attack his now almost lifeless body.

"Do something, Kurama! Calm her down!" Yusuke told him then pushed the reincarnation of the kitsune thief into the room towards Reina. The kitsune hanyou turned her attack on him yelling about pigeons. Kurama dodged her attacks as he rand out of her room. Yusuke and Kurama turned and looked at Hiei. The fire apparition glared back at them. "Hiei, see what's up with her? Tell us if it's a dream or whatnot!"

Hiei glared at the spirit detective one last time before closing his eyes and removing the strip of cloth on his forehead that covered his third eye. The Jagan began to glow as he penetrated Reina Takashi's mind.

_Reina was in field lying on her back as she looked up at the sky. Just as she felt like she was about to fall asleep, she heard a noise behind her. She sat up and turned to see what had caused the noise. The kitsune hanyou screamed when she saw it. It was an evil shoulder monkey with the head of Yusuke on it. It was cursing at her and chattering evil monkey talk. (This is the time where she's attacking Yusuke) She stood up and ran over to a nearby tree. Reina then grabbed a tree branch and began to swing at the evil shoulder monkey/Yusuke thing yelling at it. Suddenly, the monkey disappeared and something new appeared._

_It was even more hideous than the shoulder monkey/Yusuke thing. It was Kaitlyn Robertson with Kuwabara's head. (This is the attack on Kuwabara.) Reina avoided looking at it, for she feared for her life, as she swung at it with her tree branch. She did not stop until she saw that the thing was on the ground, twitching and barely had any life. She sighed and smiled to herself. The kitsune hanyou sat back down with the tree branch still close at hand._

_Out of the sky she saw a pigeon fly towards her. At first, everything seemed good but as it got closer and closer she saw that it had the heads of both Kurama and Youko on it. She was in shock for a minute then she started attacking it with the tree branch. (This is the attack on Kurama, if you hadn't figured it out.) Lucky for the pigeon, it actually dodged all the swings of her tree branch that she used to try to break his skull open. She sighed again when she saw it fly away, never to bother her again._

_Then she heard one of the kawaiiest sounds ever (or I think it is.). She turned her head to see the kawaiiest little koneko she had ever seen in her life. (Koneko is Japanese for Kitten or KITTY!) It had brown fur and had Hiei-style black hair and it even had Hiei's crimson red eyes. (If you would like to see a picture, go to Ghost's Anime Kitties website. The HieiKitty there is so kawaii and that's why my pen name is HieiKitty.) It just sat there and glared at her. Reina scooted over to it and pet it but glared at it when it scratched at her hand._

Reina Takashi woke up from her dream to find that she once again had a katana pressed against her neck. And the same person held the katana against her. Hiei stood in front of her, glaring at her. She glared at him, trying not to move in case the katana would cut her throat on 'accident'. "Hey, what the hell are you doing in my room? And why are you trying to kill me? AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP!?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL NOT TO DISTURB ME, WHEN I'M SLEEPING!!!"

"Baka onna, do not dare to think of me as a neko or this katana will be stained with your blood. This is your last warning." Hiei sneered at her then sheathed his katana. Reina dropped the baseball bat she still had in her hand then looked around the room. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara, who's now conscious, all stood there, looking at her. A slight blush crept onto her cheeks as she realized that she was still in her pajamas which were a tank top and her underwear. She screamed and her sister came running into the room. Kari was now at least more decent than when Yusuke walked into her room, though she was only wearing her underwear and a pair of shorts. When she saw the four spirit detectives, she too slightly blushed. The two twins ganged up on them as they beat the shit out of the four guys, well all except Hiei who got the hell out of there before they could beat the shit out of him.

When the twins got done beating the shit out of them, they looked at each other. Reina had used her wooden baseball bat while Kari had used a metal baseball bat. Reina glared at her twin sister. "Kari, is that MY bat? I thought you said that you misplaced it." The kitsune hanyou said in a low, threatening voice. Kari just laughed nervously then threw the bat at her and ran into her room to finish getting dressed. Reina pushed the three unconscious spirit detectives out of her bedroom and into the hallway beside her sister's room then slammed the door and went back to sleep.

-An hour later, when the three spirit detectives regain consciousness-

Yusuke knocked on Kari's door, trying to get her to come out of her room. Kuwabara was trying to have a decent conversation with Kai but Kai was using too big of words for him to understand like "to think" and "comprehend". Kurama sat on the couch in the front room with an ice pack on his head where he had a huge lump. Hiei was standing in the hallway, with his back against the wall, watching the spirit detective fail at getting Kari out of her room. The two argued back and forth while in her room, Kari was lying on her bed reading her InuYasha mangas and occasionally drawling little doodles of the inu hanyou.

"Come on, Kari. We have to go to Genkai's."

"No."

"KARI!"

"NO!" 

"You already missed four days of training and Genkai's pissed!"

"I said no, you baka hentai! Now, go away!!" 

"I said I was sorry for walking in on you getting dressed!"

"You did? When was that? Did I miss something?"

"I'm sorry, Kari, now get your ass out here!"

"No."

Yusuke's and Kari's argument continued on like this until finally they came to agreement that if Kari went to Genkai's that Yusuke would buy her any InuYasha merchandise of her choice. (Wrong move, Yusuke.) Now, they had to get Reina to come along as well but she had fallen back to sleep. (Hey, I sleep whenever I can so she will too. Sleep!) Kari walked up to her sister's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, Rei, if ya get up and go over to Genkai's, we'll get some tacos later. As much as you want!"

That instant, the door opened to reveal, Reina awake and fully dressed. She looked up and down the hallway looking for something. Reina gave her twin a look. "I thought I heard the word "taco". If tacos are involved, let's go!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven**

Yes, another short chapter but hey, it was longer than some of the other ones so eh. The next chapter will be when they arrive at Genkai's and their training. I would hate to train under Genkai. It would be torture. Anyways, please review and keep on reading. It will be a while before I update again cause I as I said in FTPWWB, I broke my second keyboard in two months so I have to wait a while before I can get another one. Right now I'm using the family computer if you're wondering how I typed this. Anyways, REVIEW!!!

-HieiKitty-


	12. Supposedly Training

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on Friday, October 29, 2004 at 6:01 am**

Ok, so did you guys enjoy my last chapter?! I DID!!!! Anyways, I thought I would take the time to thank the following for reviewing for my oh so wonderful YYH fan fic:

silver-white-amber-eye-kitsune, Inu Faceness, Rayoko, Hiei's1girl, Hisoka, FlamingMistress, Little Sakura 87, IrishKitsune, and last but not least, AnonymousHieiFan101!! Thanks, you guys and please keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing! ::strikes a heroic pose then continues to type:: Now, onto the fanfic!

**Back When We First Met**

Yusuke's and Kari's argument continued on like this until finally they came to agreement that if Kari went to Genkai's that Yusuke would buy her any InuYasha merchandise of her choice. (Wrong move, Yusuke.) Now, they had to get Reina to come along as well but she had fallen back to sleep. (Hey, I sleep whenever I can so she will too. Sleep!) Kari walked up to her sister's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, Rei, if ya get up and go over to Genkai's, we'll get some tacos later. As much as you want!"

That instant, the door opened to reveal, Reina awake and fully dressed. She looked up and down the hallway looking for something. Reina gave her twin a look. "I thought I heard the word "taco". If tacos are involved, let's go!"

**Chapter Twelve: Supposedly Training**

"I can't wait until tonight!!! It's going to be so great!!!" Hikari Takashi said happily as she, her sister, and the four spirit detectives all walked together as they headed towards the old psychic, Genkai's Temple. Reina Takashi nodded in agreement.

"The new episode of InuYasha that's supposed to come on tonight is supposed to be so hilarious! Did you see the previews for it?! I can't wait!! I wanna see Jaken dressed up as an old man!" Reina happily said and Kari nodded agreeingly. The older twin (yes she shall be nine seconds older so she feels special. Hey, one of them has to be the older one! And Kari will be since she's based off my friend who's nine days older than. You know who you are! ::shakes fist then waves::) walked up beside Yusuke.

"Hey, I think I know what exactly I want you to buy for me, Yusuke, since after all you promised that you buy me whatever InuYasha merchandise I wanted." Kari told him happily. Yusuke turned his head and looked at her with a questioning look. The ookami hanyou just smiled at him. "I want the First Season of InuYasha box set that comes with the necklace."

"Hmph, whatever. As long as it isn't that much, it's fine by me. I'm going to have to get some money though." Yusuke told her. He thought to himself for a second then turned and looked at Kurama. "Hey, Kurama, can I borrow some money?"

"You still haven't paid me back for the last three times you 'borrowed' money from me, Yusuke. I'll lend you some money when you pay me back from all the other times." Kurama told him in a monotonous voice. Yusuke laughed nervously and started muttering to himself. Kari laughed to herself and patted his back trying to get his mood to lighten.

"Well, don't you two make the perfect couple?" Reina asked with a grin as she walked passed the two. Kari smiled and nodded then suddenly glomped Yusuke. (Yes, glomped. If you don't know what that means. I feel sorry for you.) The two fell to the ground and the others just walked passed them leaving them behind. Yusuke laid motionless on the ground in shock from the surprise of Kari suddenly tackling him to ground. "Hey, you guys, stop making out and come on!! You can do that later after Grandma yells at us!" Reina yelled back at them.

"We're coming!!!" Kari yelled as she let go of the spirit detective and stood up. She helped Yusuke up to his feet and held on to his hand as she began to run to catch up with the others. The six walked to Genkai's temple arrived within an hour from leaving the Takashi's apartment. The six of them saw Yukina sweeping as they reached the top of the stairs. When she saw them, she stopped what she was doing and waved to them, smiling. Kuwabara instantly began to make his way over to the koorime but before he got far, he tripped on something and fell to the ground. He quickly recovered and glared at Hiei then began to yell at him. Reina walked up behind him and popped him in the head making him look at her. "I was the one who tripped you, Kuwabaka, and it was funny, just ask Yusuke and Kari."

Indeed it was funny for Kari and Yusuke were laughing their heads off while Yukina giggled like she always did when Kuwabara did something stupid. Kuwabara muttered to himself and tried to start yelling at Reina but she and the others had already left him and went over to Yukina.

"Yukina, is Genkai inside?" Kurama asked her politely. The koorime shook her head.

"No, Genkai is waiting for you and the others behind the temple at the training grounds." Yukina told them kindly. Kurama nodded and before he could say anything the others walked to the training grounds. He had to run after them to catch up. IN the middle of the clearing, which were the training grounds, stood the old psychic glaring at them.

"So, the PMSing twins have finally decided to show up for their training." Genkai pointed out coldly. Both Kari and Reina nodded then just shrugged.

"Hey, what can we say? We were busy for the last few days." Kari told her with a sigh. Genkai just gave them a look then asked, "And how exactly were you two busy enough to not be able to come here for a few hours to train?"

"Well, I was busy sleeping, eating tacos, playing my Final Fantasy games, and watching InuYasha and Fruits Basket." Reina told her happily. Kari nodded and gave Genkai a slightly cold look.

"And I was busy watching InuYasha, eating chicken flavored ramen, trying to kill Kai, and then I got into a fight with Rei, and sleeping, of course. Not to mention that we had to stay inside the whole time cause we have fucking youkai ears!!! Well, not that we mind not going to school, it's just that how the hell are we supposed to go the store so I can buy more InuYasha stuff and food?!!?" Kari asked her with her right eye slightly twitching. Genkai gave her a look and shrugged.

"Well, that's not my problem. All I'm supposed to do is train you two and that's all I'm going to do. If you want to complain some more, go complain to Koenma." Genkai told them. The identical twins just glared at her and Genkai continued. "Anyways, you two will be training to fight so you'll be training with the others. Since either one of you could easily beat Kuwabara, and Rei's already fought Kurama, Kuwabara and Kurama will be training together today. Yusuke will be training Kari today, and then Rei will train with Hi-"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT?! YOU WANT ME TO DIE!!!" Reina yelled in a sudden outburst. Genkai gave her a look and repeated what she had said.

"And Rei will train with Hiei." Genkai finished telling them. Reina stood still and pointed at the old woman while glaring at her.

"You're just giving him an excuse to kill me!!! He'll kill me then say it was some sort of accident like his sword slipped and 'accidentally' slit my throat open!! I'm going to die!!" Reina yelled as she began to freak out. Everyone else just looked at her like she was crazy or something. Hiei just glared at her, actually thinking of using that excuse...

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Rei. Hiei's not allowed to kill anyone in the Human World or else he goes right back to the Spirit World." Genkai told her then walked into the temple. Once she was gone, Kuwabara and Kurama left to go train somewhere else while Kari and Yusuke just left to go to the mall instead of training. Reina sighed and turned to go inside the temple.

"Where are you going, onna?" Hiei's cold voice stopped the kitsune hanyou in her tracks. A shiver went down her spine and caused her to shudder. His voice was so incredibly cold that it could freeze over hell or something along those lines. She soon recovered from that and scoffed.

"Why does it even matter to you? Don't tell me that you actually want to train me. Don't make me laugh. Anyways, I don't fight. Well, I don't fight youkai with weapons but that's not the point. The point is that I'm going to go get some ice cream." Reina told him and began to walk again. It surprised her when she realized that Hiei was following her. "Why are you following me? Are you stalking me or something?"

"Hn, I have much better things to do than stalk a baka onna. Plus, I do not need to explain myself to you, baka onna." The fire apparition told her. Reina wanted so baldly to beat the shit out of him but she knew that she couldn't. She would be dead before she could even hit him. The kitsune hanyou sighed in defeat and walked into the temple. Hiei scoffed and smirked. "Good decision."

"Just shut up and stop reading my mind!"

-

"NO!"

"BUT YOU PROMISED!"

"IT'S TOO EXPENSIVE! I'M NOT BUYING THAT FOR YOU!"

"YES, YOU ARE! YOU PROMISED AND IF YOU DON'T, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Kari and Yusuke stood in Sun Coast arguing about if Yusuke would buy Kari the box set that she wanted. Other costumers just stared at them as they continued to argue. The manager of the store finally came out from the back and told them to either buy want they wanted or to leave immediately. Yusuke sighed and gave into the ookami hanyou. Kari did the stupid victory sign as Yusuke paid for the box set. He handed the bag to Kari and collected his change. The two walked out of the store and into the main part of the mall. Kari looked into the bag then at Yusuke. "Thanks, Yusuke, but I have a question for you? How the hell did you get ninety dollars when you had no money when we walked over to Genkai's?"

"I stole the money from your sister."

-

"WHERE THE HELL DID MY WALLET GO?!"

**End of Chapter Twelve**

Yes, usually I would say something right here but I'm too sleepy to write anything so there. Please review and make me happy! ::chibi eyes::

-HieiKitty-


	13. Ice Cream, Flashbacks, and Different Lan...

**_BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty_**

_**Written on Friday, November 5th, 2004**_

Hello, and welcome back to my oh so wonderful fan fic!

Hiei: What are you doing now? is eating ice cream

Hey, where'd you get that ice cream?

Hiei: What are you talking about? This is sweet snow.

Right...and I'm the Easter Bunny. suddenly an Easter bunny costume appears on me -.-' Well, that was unsuspecting.

Hiei: Hn. eats ice cream..I mean sweet snow

Anyways, let's get to the fic so you don't go and kill me because no one needs to do that. hops around like a bunny LOOK AT ME!!! I'M A BUNNY!!! attacks Hiei

Hiei: Onna, get away from me if you know what's good for you.

You're no fun. -.-' Oh, and if anyone's wondering, Kari was wearing a hat and a long jacket to cover up her youkai features though that would look funny but that's not the point...

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET**

"Thanks, Yusuke, but I have a question for you? How the hell did you get ninety dollars when you had no money when we walked over to Genkai's?"

"I stole the money from your sister."

-

"WHERE THE HELL DID MY WALLET GO?!"

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: ICE CREAM, FLASHBACKS, AND DIFFERENT LANGUAGES!**

Reina Takashi and Hiei (Jaganshi, if you want a last name...-.-' but that's not the point) sat across from each other at the table. The kitsune hanyou was sending numerous death glares at the fire apparition who paid no attention to her as he ate some ice cream. Earlier, when Hiei found out about ice cream, he had followed Reina and got his own. When Reina found out that her wallet was missing, Hiei stole her ice cream after quickly finishing his own.

"Lunch will be done soon. Could you go get the others, Reina?" Yukina kindly asked her. Reina and stood up.

"Hey, but you could you please do me a favor and don't call me Reina? Call me Rei. Anyways, I'll be back in a minute." Reina said then went outside to get the others from their training. Yukina smiled and sat in Reina's chair to take a break from cooking. She sighed and looked over at Hiei.

"You know what? She and Kari remind me a lot of my old friends, Dawn and Dusk, when I lived in the Makai." Yukina told him happily. Hiei stopped eating and stared at the table.

-FLASHBACK!!! WOOT!!!-

Two teenaged girls were having a snowball fight in the Makai, more precisely on the Island of Koorimes. One of the girls had sea green hair and crimson red eyes. The girl was also a koorime so her presence of the floating island wasn't surprising but the presence of the other girl was. She had brown hair and silver eyes. This girl wasn't a koorime like the other but an ookami youkai. In a nearby tree, a certain fire apparition with black hair and crimson red eyes secretly watched the two.

"Hey, Yukina!!!! Dawn!!!!" Another teenaged girl ran up to her. Her presence was surprising as well. She looked similar to the second girl but instead of silver eyes she indeed had dark purple eyes. The girl was not an ookami youkai though but a kitsune youkai. The two girls, Yukina and Dawn, stopped throwing snowballs at each other and turned to her with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Dusk!! What's up, sis?" The on named Dawn asked her. Hiei watched the two carefully making sure that they weren't up to something. They asked Yukina to leave for a minute while they discussed something of the utmost importance. Yukina nodded in understanding and walked a ways off. The two twins began to whisper to each other and then the one called Dusk pointed up at the tree Hiei was in, continuing to whisper to Dawn. Dawn nodded and went over to Yukina. After whispering something to her, the two of them left the clearing leaving Dusk alone. Hiei was about to leave after Yukina but Dusk appeared before him on the tree branch he was on.

"You are Hiei, the Forbidden Child of this island and Yukina's brother, are you not?" The kitsune youkai asked him. Hiei put a hand on the hilt of his katana and glared at her.

"You have exactly five seconds to tell me who you are and how the hell you know who I am before I cut your head off." Hiei told her rather coldly and threatening. Dusk looked at him and sighed.

"Well, aren't you the nicest guy in the Makai? Anyways, the name's Dusk and I'm your sister's body guard along with my twin sister, Dawn. The other koorimes believe that someone has been stalking her and so they thought that she was in danger so we were hired to protect her. Does that answer your questions, Hiei?" Dusk asked him with a smile but Hiei just continued to glare at her. "Anyways, before I tell the other koorimes on this island that you were here, do you want to say something like you're going to kill me if I do or something along those lines?"

"Hn, if you know that I'm going to say that, why ask, baka?" Hiei asked her then turned to leave but once again Dusk appeared before him, this time she was smiling like no tomorrow. Hiei gave her a cold look. "Move it, onna, before I make you do so."

Dusk just stood there smiling then she started laughing to herself.

-END OF FLASHBACK!!! NOW TO THE REST OF THE FIC!!!!-

"Hiei? Hiei, are you okay?" Yukina asked the fire apparition that hadn't moved or blinked for the past couple of minutes. Her voice broke him away from his memories. Hiei slightly nodded and Yukina sighed then smiled out of relief. She stood up and took his dishes away then washed them. She then went back to her task of cooking herself and the other lunch for the day. The fire apparition stood up as well and began to walk towards the next room which was the living room. Hiei mentally scoffed then slight smirked.

'Dusk was foolish and her reincarnation is just as foolish. She'll probably end up in the exact same situation. After all, Youko's reincarnation is here as well. Hn, maybe I should have killed her and her sister and brother when I killed their parents.' Hiei thought to himself though he knew that someone was penetrating his own mind. He walked into the living room and leaned against the wall. In the room were Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kari, and Reina. Apparently, Yusuke and Kari had just returned from shopping at the mall and Kari was showing Reina what Yusuke had bought her though she was more busy yelling at the spirit detective for stealing her wallet.

(If you forgot, here's the key: -:Hiei --:Kurama ---:Youko /:Other)

---Wow, that's the most I've ever heard you think to yourself, Hiei.--- Youko's voice penetrated his mind. Hiei glared at Kurama who was sitting on the couch, reading a book and keeping to himself.

--Hiei, do not tell me that you were the one who killed Kari's and Rei's parents.--

-That is none of your business, Kurama.-

---Hey, did he tell you about how he killed Yukina's two friends that were acting as her body guards?---

--What?!--

Hiei put a hand on the hilt of his sword and glared at Kurama who was now looking at him with a look of disbelief. He was about to unsheathe his sword and kill Kurama for knowing too much when Yukina walked into the room. "Lunch is done. I hope that you all are hungry."

"YAY!!! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!!!!" Reina said as shed rushed into the dinning room followed by Kari who was just as hungry. When the others arrived in the dinning room, they found the two twins sitting at the table, already arguing over the food as they ate it. The others sighed and sat at the table as well. Suddenly, both twins stood up, glaring at each other.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"You heard me, you kitsune wannabe."

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!"

Both twins lunged at each other and started fighting. Everyone, well the girls and Kurama, quickly stood up and broke the two apart.

"What are you two fighting about?" Kurama asked them. Kari and Reina both turned and glared at him which made him slightly nervous.

"_Stay out of this, pansy man!_" Kari yelled at him in English. (Italicized words shall be the things they're saying in English.) Oh, and don't forget that Kari and Reina have lived in America so they know how to speak English. Plus they're in Japan and there they speak Japanese not English. Oh, and sorry if you're an avid Kurama fan it's just a fic so don't freak out.

"_Just because you know Sesshomaru's kawaiier than Inuyasha doesn't mean you have to take it out on him._" Reina told her back. Kari turned and glared at her.

"_So are you defending him now? Is that it? Do you love him?_" Kari asked her. Reina made a face that it looked like she was about to die.

"¡El infierno no! ¡Moriré antes adoro jamás ese pensamiento!" Reina yelled at her, switching languages. Now everyone was like this: O.o

"Ah, sí, es cierto. Usted está en el amor con Hiei." Kari told her with a smirk. Hiei turned and glared at the two when he heard his name.

"What are you two bakas talking about?" Hiei coldly asked them but they ignored him.

"¡Hago no! ¡De todos modos, usted está en el amor Yusuke tan usted es el uno hablar!" Reina yelled at her. Now, this got Yusuke interested in what they were saying. Too bad none of the others knew how to speak Spanish.

"¡Oye, por lo menos yo lo admitiré! ¡Usted es apenas un embarassed demonio poco medio de zorro!" Kari told her angrily. Reina scoffed and glared at her.

"Bien, votre mère était un hamster et votre père a senti de baies de sureau!" Reina yelled at her in French. This time Kari didn't reply since she didn't know French.

"Damn French." Kari muttered to herself.

"Oui! J'ai gagné et vous avez perdu! Je suis le meilleur!" Reina said with a smile as she did a little victory dance. The others just sweat dropped and went back to eating their lunch completely ignoring the dancing kitsune hanyou.

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

So, how was the chapter? Yes, I know I might have confused some people with the whole French and Spanish thing but hey, if you want to know what they were saying, go translate it! Don't be lazy! Anyways, please review and I'm sorry for the long period of time between updates!

PLEASE REVIEW!

-HIEIKITTY-


	14. Training With Yusuke

**_BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty_**

_**Written on Saturday, November 6th, 2004**_

Helwo, and welcome back! Did you enjoy the last installment of Back When We First Met? I know Hiei and I did!

**Hiei:** Onna, what are you talking about? _receives_ _a glare_ Hn, that chapter. It wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be.

HEY! If you don't start being nicer to me, you won't get any more sweet snow! . 

**Hiei:** You wouldn't dare. _glare_

_glares right back_ I can and I will if you don't start being nice to me!

**Hiei:** Hn. _walks off to go get some sweet snow_

Anyways, let's get to the fic before you have to witness what's about to happen.... _sneaks up behind Hiei then glomps him and runs off_

**Hiei:** ONNA!!!!! _chases after HieiKitty_

3 The chase is on! _gets on a fox costume and a British Hunter costume appears on Hiei_

**Back When We First Met**

"¡Oye, por lo menos yo lo admitiré! ¡Usted es apenas un embarassed demonio poco medio de zorro!" Kari told her angrily. Reina scoffed and glared at her.

"Bien, votre mère était un hamster et votre père a senti de baies de sureau!" Reina yelled at her in French. This time Kari didn't reply since she didn't know French.

"Damn French." Kari muttered to herself.

"Oui! J'ai gagné et vous avez perdu! Je suis le meilleur!" Reina said with a smile as she did a little victory dance. The others just sweat dropped and went back to eating their lunch completely ignoring the dancing kitsune hanyou.

**Chapter Fourteen: Training With Yusuke**

After everyone finished lunch, Genkai walked into the dinning room, glaring at them. It was like she knew exactly where they were and what they were doing. O.o Kind of a twitchy thought there. SHE'S STALKING THEM! Anyways....

"Did I say that you all could take a break and eat lunch?! No, I did not!!! Now, get your lazy asses back outside and train!!! You aren't here just to laze around and eat!!! And if I find out that any of you are not training, all of you won't get anything to eat until tomorrow night, is that understood?!" Genkai asked them very angrily with a scowl planted on her face. Everyone except for Hiei, of course what did you expect?, nodded in understanding. The old physic lady glared at them once again. "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET MOVING!!!"

Kari, Reina, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara quickly stood up and went outside with Genkai still yelling at them for being lazy and taking a break. The six of them split up into their pairs (Yusuke-Kari, Hiei-Reina, and Kurama-Kuwabara) and headed into their own directions. Yusuke and Kari headed into the forest surrounding Genkai's temple towards the North. They walked until they reached a field then stopped. They stood a few yards away from each other, looking at each other. The two of them just stood there in silence until finally Kari said something to break the weird and awkward silence. "So, uh, how are you supposed to train me? Do we just fight or what?"

"No clue, so let's just fight but I'll have to go easy on you since you're a girl and all." Yusuke said with a smirk. Kari just glared at him and got into an attack position.

"You're going to regret saying that, Yusuke, especially when I kick your ass." Kari told him giving him a slightly cold look. Yusuke scoffed and also got into an attack position. (Just to let you know, I'm not good at writing fight scenes so it's going to seem rushed and all that crap.) The two of them began to fight using various combinations of punches and kicks. When it finally looked like Kari was actually going to win, Yusuke used his spirit gun. Luckily, Kari saw it coming and barely dodged it by jumping out of the way. She glared at him coldly as she landed on her feet.

"Hey, that's not fair!!!! How the hell am I suppose to beat the shit out of you when you can blow my head off with your fucking spirit gun?!?!" Kari asked him angrily. The tree beside her was smoking since it was just hit by Yusuke's attack instead of Kari. The leader of the Spirit Detectives just smirked. The ookami hanyou scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yusuke, be a man and fight me with out using your spirit attacks, or are you to scare that if you fought me without your powers, you'll lose?"

"Is that a challenge because I could so easily defeat you in a real fight." Yusuke told her in a matter-of-factly manner. Kari scoffed and gave him a look.

"Okay, Gel Boy, it's on!!! The loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day, got it?" Kari asked him and got into another attack position. Yusuke just scoffed and agreeingly nodded his head while he ignored the whole comment about his hair. Personally, I think it looks better when it's not gelled but that's me...Anyways, back to the fic.

"You're going to regret challenging me, Kari. When you lose, you're going to wish that you hadn't." Yusuke told the ookami hanyou then suddenly lunged at her. Kari smiled and dodged his attacks. It seemed like he had lost some of his energy when he had used the spirit gun which was weird since he used it all the time and never lost that much energy. After a while, Yusuke's punches were getting slower and after he tried to punch Kari, she kicked him in the side making him begin to fall to the ground to land on his face.

"HA!! TAKE THAT, YUSUKE!!!" Kari said happily as Yusuke fell to the ground but he wasn't going to go alone. Yusuke smirked and pulled on her arm, pulling Kari to the ground with him. And surprisingly, this all happened fairly quickly. Kari landed on top of the spirit detective who had landed on his back. The two of them stayed like that for a few moments until Kari finally registered what kind of position they were in.

"You just had to take me down with you, didn't you?" Kari asked as she glared at him even though she was blushing. She scoffed and began to move to get away from when something happened that really surprised her. Yusuke suddenly flipped the two over so now that Kari was on her back and Yusuke was pinning her to the ground. The ookami hanyou blushed even more as she continued to glare at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

(And no, this isn't a hentaish chapter so you can calm down. Just read the rest of the fic cause I know what's all going through you guys' heads right now...hentais.)

Yusuke leaned his head and stared her right in the eyes. Their faces were only an inch apart and Kari could feel Yusuke's hot breath hit her face. She stared right back at him and couldn't help but gulped and once she did, she instantly regretted it. The spirit detectives smirked and pulled away. "I think I just won."

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, YUSUKE, BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Kari yelled at him and tried to get away from him but Yusuke was still pinning her to the ground. He just leaned back down and captured her lips with his own. The ookami hanyou was so confused that she just stopped moving and watched Yusuke. When he pulled away, he looked at her for her reaction. Kari just blinked a couple of times then did exactly what Yusuke thought she would do. "YUSUKE, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"

With that, Yusuke quickly stood up and began to run away from Kari. She stood up instantly and chased after him, yelling death sentences at him.

-

"Hey, Kurama, Koenma said that Kari and Rei are like you, right?" Kuwabara asked the red head as the two walked to their training grounds. Kurama nodded and gave him a look.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, since you're Youko's reincarnation and Kari and Rei are reincarnations of some other twins, do you think it's possible that they may have met before?" Kuwabara asked him as he keeping his gaze in front of him as he pondered this thought. Kurama blinked and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Kuwabara, you may actually be onto something."

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_is in a dark place_ Ooh, the suspense! Actually, I don't know if there was any suspense in this chapter because right now I'm too busy hiding from Hiei at the moment. Anyways, please review. And yes, I do know that this chapter was WAY shorter than the last one but what can I say? _a sudden light appears_

**Hiei:** Onna, what the hell are you doing in a computer box?

_looks around then_ _sweat drops_ Uh, hiding?

**Hiei:** Next time pick a better place to hide. _smirk_

o.O jumps out of the box and runs away

**Hiei:** _shakes head and goes after HieiKitty_

-HieiKitty-


	15. Training With Hiei

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty, aka Becca**

**Written on November 4th, 2004**

Helwo, HieiKitty here. So sorry about not updating lately but once again, I broke my keyboard. Yes, it was the second keyboard that I had broken in two months. I had also broken my second CD player in two months. I think I have issues with the number two.

#2: Kukukukuku! I shall bring bad luck to you always! Kukukukuku!

NOOOOOOO!!!!! runs and cowers behind Hiei

Hiei: -.-'

**Back When We First Met**

**Chapter Fifteen: Training With Hiei**

Hiei Jaganshi and Reina Takashi walked through the forest surrounding Genkai's temple going towards the south which was the opposite direction Yusuke and Kari had taken. The two of them walked until they reached a clearing the they stopped. Hiei remained silent as he brought out an extra katana and tossed it to Reina. She caught it, of course, but she almost fell at the surprise weight of the the weapon. Hiei slightly smirked and watched her as she tried to get the sheath off. The key word is tried.

"What the helll is up with this stupid thing?!" Reina asked as shes began to waved the katana in the air vigorously as an attempt to get the sheath off. She continued to do that for a while the she sat on the ground. She placed a foot on the hilt of the katana and began to pull on the sheath. After that in attempt and a few minutes later, Hiei grew bored of watching the kitsune hanyou try to get the sheath off of a katana. The fire apparition walked over to Reina.

"Baka onna, give me that katana." Hiei demanded as he held out his hand expecting her to obey and the katana be put in his hand but of course not. That was not going to happen. Reina turned her head and glared at him then went back to her task of taking off the sheath.

"I don't need your help, Hiei. I think I can do this myself and I don't need to hear about how you think I'm a baka." Reina told him coldly as she continued to pull on the sheath. Hiei just stood there waiting for her to finally give up. Finally, after another five minutes of Reina trying different things and cursing under her breath, Riena sighed and stood up.

"Fine, here you go. I like to see you do it, Hiei. Knowing you, you probably put some kind of glue on it just so you can watch me fail." Reiina said as she shoved the katana in Hiei's hands. Hiei just scoffed and gave her a look.

"No, you're just a weak hanyou." Hiei simply told her then easily removed the katana from its sheath in front of her face. Reina glared at him coldly as Hiei gave her back the katana.

"I hate you." Reina told him simply as she snatched the katana away from him.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Hiei told her in return then walked a ways from her spot and unsheathed his own katana. The three eyed fire apparition got into an attack position and Reina did the same. He graoned inwardly and gave her a cold look. "Hold it right or you will definitely hurt yourself."

"Aw, thanks for caring about me, Hiei." Reina told him jokingly with a small smirk. Hiei glared at her then attacked her with his katana. She barely blocked the attack as she was pushed back by the force of the attack. Hiei pulled back and smirked.

"See? That is the reason why you need to hold it right. You won't be able to block properly." Hiei told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Reina once again answered him with a glare that almost could be equal to one of his own.

"Thanks for the information but DID YOU HAVE TO TRY TO KILL ME, YOU LITTLE PRICK?!" Reina asked with her eye slightly twitching in anger. She scoffed then looked at how Hiei was standing in his attack position and how he held his katana but she couldn't see any difference. It looked like she was doing the exact same thing as he was doing. "Anyways, how is your stance any different from mine? We're doing the exact same thing if you hadn't noticed!"

"Baka onna." Hiei said with a scoff and stuck his katana in the ground beside him then walked past her. She thought he had decided to go back to the temple so she sighed and relaxed. Suddenly she felt someone behind her moving her hands into the correct positions in holding a katana. She instantly began to blush when she felt Hiei's warm skin over hers.

"Hn, stop being such a baka and pay attention to the positions of your hands." Hiei told her with an emotionless tone which made her blush even more knowing that he knew about how he making her feel. Even so he still didn't move his hands away from hers. Maybe he enjoyed torturing her like this. She was so easy to make feel uncomfortable. He leaned his face foward beside her ear. Reina could easily feel his hot breath on her skin. "Now do you see the difference?" (WhOa! OOCness!)

"Yeah, um, sure. I guess I see it." Reina told him trying to keep her attention to the difference of the positions of her hands. Hiei rolled his eyes and let go of her hands, goingback to his spot next to his katana which was still sticking out of the ground. He easily pulled it out of the ground and gave her a look.

"Onna, you either get it or you don't. Which one is it?" Hiei asked her slightly coldly. He was now wondering why the hell he was the one choosen to train such a baka such as Reina. Reina sneezed three times and sniffled. She then sighed and looked over the position of her hands were now in to see if there was any difference from how she was holding the katana earlier.

"Okay, so maybe I don't get it. Sue me. But here's something to consider though. I"m not the kind of person who always carries a katana with me wherever I go just in case I feel like killing someone." Reina said directing the last sentence towards Hiei. The fire apparition was starting to get sick and tired of her. What am I saying? He was already sick and tired of her. So much that he began to attack her. Reina was able to block his attacks even though it wasn't the easiest thing she has ever had to do in her life. Even though the attacks were hard to block, she knew that Hiei was not even trying. The kitsune hanyou began to walke backwards in attempt to make blocking his attacks easier but it only made it harder.

Reina began to look for a way out of this. As she began to try to get away from the pissed fire apparition, her foot stepped on a good sized rock and she began to fell backwards. The katana dropped out of her hand as a sharp cold metal entered her left arm, filling it with immense pain. Hiei pulled his katana from her arm and she let out a pained scream. Her body landed on the ground with a thud. The jaganshi scoffed and sheathed his katana. That's when Kurama and Kuwabara decided to show up.

"Hey, Shorty, what's going on over here? We just heard a scream. Is Rei okay?" Kuwabara asked as he and Kurama walked into the clearing Reina and Hiei were in. Hiei just scoffed and gave him a very cold look then disappearing to who know where. Reina let out a yelp of pain as she tried to sit up while clutching onto her left arm trying to get her wound to stop bleeding which looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Kurama and Kuwabara rushed over to her and helped her sit up. Kurama kneeled down beside her to examine her wound.

"Rei, what happened? Did Hiei do this to you?" Kurama asked concernly as he pulled her hand away from her wound to examine it. Reina tried to pull away from him.

"Yeah, Hiei did it but you can really blame him after I was the one who started it by insulting him. OUCH! Don't do that! It fucking hurts you know!" Reina told Kurama as he began to put healing herbs on the wound. Kurama ignored her as he continued to put the herbs on the wound. Kuwabara on the other hand, stood up in anger.

"Damn him! How could he hurt such a pretty girl such as yourself!" Kuwabara said as he tried to look heroic. Reina sweatdropped and gave her a questioning look.

"What about Yukina?"

"Oh, yeah! Well, it doesn't give him a right to hurt you." Kuwabara said as he calmed down. Reina just scoffed and looked away. Kurama lookedd at her for a moment. Her eyes were full of sadness, regret, and anger. Kurama decided to just ignore it for now as he took out some bandages he had in his pocket. (The bandages were for Kuwabara just in case Kurama hurt him during training.) The red head began to dress Reina's wounds as she tried not to flinch under the pain she was in. I mean come on! She just had a sword go through her arm! Of course she would be in a lot of pain. Damn, that would hurt.

"You should be okay now. When we get to the temple, we'll have Yukina heal your wound but until then, this should do." Kurama said as he finished and stood up. Reina looked back at the two and nodded. Kurama offered his left hand to her and she took ahold of it with her right hand. He helped her stand up and the three of them made their way back to Genkai's temple while Hiei watched them from the cover of a nearby tree. He scoffed and then disappeared.

**End of Chapter Fifteen!**

So, how was that? I thought it was grand. Anyways, please review and I'll update as soon as possible! HieiKitty, out!


	16. RUN, It's the attack of the couches!

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on November 5th, 2004**

**Chapter Sixteen: Wounds, Couches, and Hints of the Past**

"OW! OW! OWIE!!!!!" Reina howled in pain as she sat on the couch as Kurama took off the bandages on her wound. In the time it took them to walk back to Genkai's Temple, some of the blood had dried and it was sticking to the bandages. There was a reason why Reina was cursing like she normally did and that was because Yukina was in the room waiting to heal you. She seemed really too innocent but she was sure that she had probably heard some curse words considering Yusuke always hung out at Genkai's temple. Yukina's crimson red eyes reminded her of someone but she couldn't pin point it. (Yeah, she's that dense.)

"Hold on, Rei. There's only a little left to take off. Once these are off and your wound is cleaned, Yukina will heal it so your arm will be good as new." Kurama said trying to soothe her with his words but it didn't work. When she heard that they were going to clean her wound, she started freaking out because that meant one thing. ALCOHOL. There was no doubt that they would use alcohol to clean her wound.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Reina yelled as she tried to get away but Kurama got the rest of the bandages off and Kuwabara grabbed a hold of her to keep her in place. Now she was freaking out because she was being held in place by Kuwabara and Kurama had just brought out the alcohol. Her eyes widen as he opened it and she began to struggle even more. She was soon howling in pain when Kurama applied the alcohol to her wound to clean it. Yukina and Kuwabara were trying to get her to calm down but it wasn't working. The pain was too intense. She closed her eyes and she tried to keep in the tears of pain away. Suddenly she felt Yukina let go of her and place her hands on top of her arm. Reina opened her eyes in time to see a light blue emit from Yukina's hands and her wound begin to slowly disappear. When it was completely gone, Yukina removed her hands and Kuwabara let go of her.

"There you go, Rei-chan. It should be all better now." Yukina said happily with a great big smile. Reina stared at her arm for a moment then looked at Yukina who kept smiling at her. She took a deep breath and stretched her left arm out. Yukina was right after all. It felt like nothing had happened to it. It was like she had never been wounded by Hiei's katana. Reina sighed contently and smiled at Yukina.

"Thanks, Yukina. You're right. It feels just like it used to. No pain at all." Reina told her. Yukina nodded and then left to go cook dinner. No matter what, it always seemed that Yukina was either cooking or cleaning. The poor girl. Anyways, where are Kari and Yusuke you ask? Well, Kari's still chasing Yusuke and now Yusuke came up with a 'brilliant' plan. He decided to use Genkai's temple as a hiding place which didn't go so well for him in a sense. Yusuke, after deciding on his plan, ran into the temple with Kari right behind him, ready to kill him once he slowed down enough for her to catch up with him. This is how the rest seemed to go once the two were inside of the temple. First, Yusuke ran into Kurama knocking him down to the floor while Kari knocked down Kuwabara also. Reina saw what was coming and got out of the way before the two of them reached her. Yusuke jumped over the couch and hid behind it while Kari, who didn't see Kuwabara on the floor, tripped on him and was sent flying onto the couch which in turn tipped over and fell on top of Yusuke.

"OW! GOD DAMN IT! GET THIS FUCKING COUCH OFF OF ME!" Yusuke demanded angrily as he tried to get the couch off of him not even waiting for assistance from the others. Kari just laughed at him and shook her head as she made herself comfortable on the couch which was moving as Yusuke pushed on it..

"I don't think so, Urameshi. This will be your punishment for earlier. Plus, I'm too comfortable to move so you're going to have to deal with it." Kari told him with a smile. She sighed contently and stretched out. Yusuke continued to try to get the couch off of him while muttering curses at Kari. Kari just seemed to ignore him as she started humming to herself. Kurama got up off the floor and he and Reina just watched the two, sweat dropping.

"Uh, Kari, if you don't get off of him soon, you might actually succeed in killing him." Reina told her twin sister. Kari stopped humming to herself and turned her head to look at her.

"And that would be a bad thing, why?" Kari asked in return. Reina sighed and shook her head as she thought of something that would get her sister off of the spirit detective.

"Well, don't you want him to suffer a more horrible death than being squished to death by a couch?" Reina asked a question to respond to her own question. Kari thought about it for a minute then shook her head.

"Nope, not really. This is actually quite fun. Plus, if I was to get off and let Yusuke free, he would try to kill me for doing this in the first place." Kari told her. Everyone just looked at her. Wow, she actually said something that sounded a little bit smart. What was the world coming to?! AHH!!! Run for your lives! Eh, just kidding.

"Kari, I really do think that you should get off of Yusuke before he does die. Genkai won't be very happy to know that you killed her student with a couch." Kurama said while sweat dropping. Kari thought about this and actually got off of the couch but didn't help Yusuke get it off of him. Reina glared at her sister.

"Hey, how come you listen to Kurama and not me? I'm your sister!" Reina said as she demanded the answer to her question. Kari just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want to deal with Genkai if she's pissed. She's already pushed me down those damned steps for training. I don't even want to think of want would happen if she wanted to kill me." Kari told her. She proved her point. Everyone really didn't want to deal with Genkai if she wanted to kill them. Just thinking about it made Reina's left eye twitch. By this time, Yusuke had been able to get the couch off of him. He was about to start attacking Kari for what she did but that's when Hiei decided to come in which made everyone turn and look at him. Reina glared at him and pointed at him.

"YOU!" Reina simply said continuing to glare at Hiei. The fire apparition just ignored her and walked into the kitchen. Kari and Yusuke began to laugh at Reina for being ignored while Kurama had to hold Reina back from going after Hiei to kill him for injuring her arm. "THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! LET ME GO! ARGH! HIEI, YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY! KUKUKUKUKU!"

"Dinner's ready. Oh, would someone please wake Kazuma up?" Yukina asked as she stuck her head into the room and saw that Kuwabara was still on the ground. Reina nodded and got away from Kurama. Yukina smiled and went back into the kitchen. Reina grabbed one of the fire pokers and began to poke Kuwabara with it. And who else should walk into the temple at that time? No other than Kaito, himself. (Kaito Takashi, not that dude that goes to Meiou with Kurama.) Reina abandoned poking Kuwabara and Kari abandoned arguing with Yusuke. The two twins tackled their brother to the floor. Yusuke and Kurama sweat dropped.

"And where have you been, dear little brother?" Kari with a murderous tone as the two got off of him and Kari held him by the back of his shirt as he tried to get away. "We have been training all day and now is the time that you decide to show up? You're so very lucky that we're about to eat."

With that Kari let go of her younger brother and she and Reina walked into the kitchen leaving behind the four boys, one them still on the ground. That's when Yusuke noticed that he was standing on Kuwabara the whole time. No wonder he felt a little taller than usual. Yusuke got off of Kuwabara and went into the kitchen following the two twins. Kaito just look over at Kurama who sweat dropped as he helped Kuwabara up. The three guys went into the kitchen to join everyone for dinner. This is how everyone sat at the table.

Left side: Yusuke - Kari - Reina - Kurama

Right side: Kuwabara - Yukina - Hiei - Kaito

And Genkai sat at the head of the table by Kurama and Kaito since it's her temple. The whole time during dinner, Reina glared at Hiei from across the table while she actually ate her food in silence. Hiei kept glaring at Kuwabara who was being his normal self around Yukina. Kari and Yusuke kept looking over at Hiei and Kaito and laughing their heads off. (You'll find out what's so funny later. But if you think about it for a while you'll find out especially if the two are standing beside each other.) Genkai, Kaito and Kurama had their own little conversation.

After dinner, the Takashis went home. (Yes, I'm too lazy to write how the dinner went, what conversation were had, and their departure.) Kari went to her room, Reina went to her room, and Kaito began rummaging through some of things they had brought to Japan that had belonged to their parents. Reina came out of her room to go to the kitchen to get something to drink when she saw Kaito in the front room looking through one of the phone albums that their mother had kept. Kaito didn't know that Reina was out of her room so he kept looking through it as Reina walked into the room and stood behind him, looking at the pictures with him. Her eyes widen when she saw one of the pictures. She instantly grabbed the phone album away from Kaito to look at the picture better. "Reina, give that back to me! You're not supposed to see that yet!!!"

"KARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!!!!!!!!"

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

Ooh! ::waves hands in the air in a suspenseful way:: What was the picture? You're going to have to wait to find out. KUKUKUKUKUKU!!! Ah, cliffies are so much fun to write but they are so evil to read. Anyways, if you want the next chapter you're going to have to review so START REVIEWING!


	17. Childhood Memories

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on November 5th, 2004**

**Warning!: **There will be some Hiei OOCness in this chapter so if you don't like it, deal with it.

**Chapter Seventeen: Childhood Memories**

After dinner, the Takashis went home. Kari went to her room, Reina went to her room, and Kaito began rumaging through some of things they had brought to Japan that had belonged to their parents. Reina came out of her room to go to the kitchen to get something to drink when she saw Kaito in the front room looking through one of the phone albums that their mother had kept. Kaito didn't know that Reina was out of her room so he kept looking through it as Reina walked into the room and stood behind him, looking at the pictures with him. Her eyes widen when she saw one of the pictures. She instantly grabbed the phone album away from Kaito to look at the picture better. "Reina, give that back to me! You're not supposed to see that yet!!!"

"KARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!!!!!!!!" Reina yelled for her sister as she stared at the picture. Kari came out of her room, rubing the sleepiness out of her eyes. Apparently she had been sleeping.

"What is so important that you had to yell to wake me up?" Kari asked angerily as she walked into the front room where Reina and Kaito were at. Kaito continued to try to get the photo album away from Reina but to no avial. Reina took the picture in question out and handed the album back to Kaito. Kari glared at her. "Don't tell me that this is all about some picture."

"Here. Just look at it." Reina said as she handed the picture to Kari. She gave her twin a look then looked at the picture Reina had handed her. Kari's eyes widden when she saw the picture. In the picture there were five little kids standing in a park. Three of them were obvious. Kari, Reina, and Kaito were the obvious three but the two other kids were a surprise. In the picture, there stood a young Yusuke with his arm around Kari's shoulders and the other one was a young teenaged, _BLUSHING_ Hiei who was being hugged by Reina. (Let's say that Hiei is 18 in human years now and in the picture he was thirteen and the twins were eleven. So he's two years older than Reina and Kari -human years-) Kaito was standing in front of the young Kari was hugging him as Reina and Hiei stood beside them. The picture was taken a year before their parents were killed. "...What...the...hell...?"

GREAT TIME FOR A FLASHBACK, ISN'T IT?

**Flashback!:**

"Yay! It's the first day of school! WOot!" Reina Takashi, age 10, said as she and her twin sister walked on to the school grounds of their elementary school. Yes, this is when they actually liked going to school!

_'You know, you shouldn't be so happy to go to school. Now we can't even go looking around for Hiei or Yusuke.'_ A voice came into their heads. It was Dusk.

_'I agreed with Dusk. We should be looking for Tsubasa's reincarnation and Hiei. Tsubasa's reincarnation should be easy to find but Hiei's a different story. I doubt he wants to be found, especially by Dusk's reincarnation.'_ Dawn. (AN: Tsubasa was Dawn's mate. He will be explained later when there's another thing about Dawn and Dusk. Oh, and can any guess who's Tsubasa's reincarnation is? Come on! Just think about it! Eh, just keep on reading and you'll find out. Like they say, time repeats itself. Or how I like to say 'Time Reverberates.' meaning 'Time Re-echos'. Back to the fic!)

"Hey, we're only eleven. Who cares about guys? They can all go into a corner and die. Right now, we should go push some people into that fountain over there. In fact, we shall." Kari Takashi, age 10, said as she pointed at a fountain on the school grounds. There were numerous kids standing around it, talking. Reina nodded happily in agreement and the two twins walked over to it, looking for their first victim. Evil little things, aren't they?

_'Right there!'_Dusk screamed in Reina's mind. Reina flinched a little then looked at who she was talking about. It was a kid her and Kari's age with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kari and Reina exchanged glances, smiling then walked up behind him. He was standing with another girl with brown hair which was pulled into pigtails and light brown eyes and the girl was lechoring him on something. The twins got behind him and pushed him into the fountain yelling, "TAG!"

The boy fell into the fountain and when he surfaced he was muttering curses at the girls. Such bad vocabulary for such a little kid. Tsk, tsk. The girl who had been talking to him turned to the two twins, glaring at them. "Why did you guys do that? That was so immature."

"Hey, we're eleven. Eleven year olds are supposed to be evil, immature little things." Reina said proudly as the boy crawled out of the fountain. _'That wasn't what I was talking about, you know. -.-' I was saying that that is him.'_

'Who? That kid we pushed into the fountain? You got to be kidding, right?' Kari asked Dusk and Dawn. _'No, I'm not kidding. That's him.'_'So, we just pushed Tsubasa's reincarnation into that fountain over there?' _'Yup.' _'Great.'

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. We were just messing around. I'm Hikari Takashi but everyone just calls me Kari." Kari introduced herself as she helped the boy up. Reina rolled her eyes and gave her sister a look then looked over at the boy and girl.

"Yeah, and I'm Reina Takashi but call me Rei. And before you even ask, yes, we're twins. So, what are your guys's names?" Reina asked them. The boy gave her and Kari a look then wrung out his clothes. The girl on the other hand started smiling at them and shook hands with them as well.

"It's nice to meet you two. I'm Keiko Yukimura and this is Yusuke Urameshi. Are you guys going to be in the fifth grade?" Keiko asked them as she readjusted the small backpack on her back. The Takashi twins nodded and suddenly the bell rang. Everyone ran inside while Yusuke just walked into the school after them slowly. (Okay, so who guessed it was going to be Yusuke? Hm? ::gives all the people who guessed right a Hiei, Yusuke, or Kurama plushie::)

**A few months after meeting Yusuke and Keiko:**

'Hey, are you sure that Hiei's nearby? I mean, come on, what's the point of finding him anyways? I know that he betrayed you and all but what's the point now? I should be focusing on my life instead of your past.' Reina told Dusk as she walked down the street heading for the city park. All she heard was silence. The kitsune hanyou sighed. 'I'm sorry, Dusk. That was pretty selfish of me.'

_'Yeah, it was but I'm being selfish too. After all this is your body. I'm sorry. I'll try to stay out of your life as much as possible. But my Hikari, I will always keep you safe.'_ Dusk told Reina. Reina smiled and turned the corner. Just as she turned the corner, she tripped over a good sized rock and fell into the road. At the same time, a car caming speed down the road. It seemed that Reina's death was coming. Just as the car was about to hit her, she felt herself being picked up and moved. She had closed her eyes when she saw the car coming and now she opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked as she stared at the guy who was holding her. He had gravity defying black hair and dark crimson red eyes. Her heart beat increased when the guy looked down at her, looking into her dark purple eyes.

"Hn, don't tell me that you don't know who I am. I'm sure that Dusk told you about me." The guy told her with a slightly cold impression. Reina laughed to herself and smiled at the guy.

"So, you must be Hiei then. Well, I'm Dusk's reincarnation but you can call me Rei. It's nice to finally meet you."

**A year after meeting Hiei, etc. :**

Kari, Yusuke, Reina, Hiei, Kaito, and Keiko were all at the park having a nice relaxing day. After a year, Hiei has gotten used to the others and was less cold to them. Dusk and Dawn stopped talking to Reina and Kari as much. Yusuke and Kari were much closer and Kaito was acting like Yusuke and Hiei were his new older brothers while Keiko was another older sister. The six of them were now laying beside the lake in the middle of the park looking up at the sky.

"Hn, are we actually going to do something or are we just going to lay here watching the clouds go by?" The fire apparition known as Hiei asked breaking the silence between the group. Keiko instantly sat up and started searching through her pockets for something. When she found it, she brought it out and showed it to everyone. It was a camera.

"I have a camera with me. I want to take a picture of you guys. You're the best friends I have ever had and I always want to have picture of you guys." Keiko said with a big smile. Everyone else sat up and nodded except for Hiei who just stared at the camera in Keiko's hand.

"What the hell is that thing?" Hiei asked while he continue to look at the camera. Reina laughed and gave Hiei a small hug which made him slightly blush.

"Don't worry about it, Hiei. It's just a camera. Let's just say that it paints a picture of what ever it is pointed at." Reina gave Hiei a vague explanation of what a camera was. She then turned and looked at Keiko. "Hey, Keiko, do you think that I could get a copy of it when you get it developed so I can show Hiei was it is."

Keiko agreed to this and everyone stood up. She walked a little ways from the group as they got into position. Just as she was about to take the picture, Yusuke put his arm around Kari and Reina glomped Hiei. (AN: FYI, Let's just say that Keiko loses her copy of the picture so the Takashis are the only one knows of the existance of this picture.)

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

As these memories flooded into Kari's and Reina's minds, Kari lost grip of the picture and it fell to the ground. Kaito watched them concernly waiting for their reactions. 'They weren't supposed to remember any of this stuff. Hiei's so going to kill me.' Kaito told himself as he picked up the picture and put it back in the photo album. Kari and Reina just stood there for a moment then silently walked back to rooms to go to sleep. Surprisingly they didn't say anything to each other or to Kaito. They just went to their rooms and went to sleep.

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

Okay, how was that chapter? Who would have guessed that Kari and Reina had known Yusuke and Hiei before? Then how come they all acted like it was the first time they were meeting? Hm, makes you think about what could have happened to make them forget about each other? And why did Dusk and Dawn stop talking to Kari and Reina? SO MANY QUESTIONS! _::Falls to the ground and starting writhing::_

**Hiei:** Beccako, what are you doing?

HIEI!!!! _::GLOMPAGE::_ And where have you been, mister? _::Gets off of Hiei and gives him a questioning look::_

**Hiei: ** Your room is dirty again.

Who cares! Right, Youko?

**Youko:** Yup! _::Glomps HieiKitty::_

**Hiei:** _::Glares at Youko::_ Fox, get off of Becca right now before you lose your life.

**Youko:** _::Lets go of HieiKitty::_ Damn, Hiei, I was just giving her a friendly hug. What's so wrong about that?

**Hiei:** _::Death Glare::_ You were stroking her ass as well.

_::is eating tacos::_ Please review! And if you do, I'll give a plushie of your favorite bishie!

**Hiei:** Why are you still here, fox?

**Youko:** Cause Becca said that I could live at her house along with you guys!

Yup! A new housemate! But, Youko, no being a pervert now! Oh, and here's some rules: You're not allowed in my room, only Hiei is and no eating my tacos, those are mine. And sorry, Youko, but I already got two mates as it is.

**Hiei**: I hate that dog.

I **love** Sesshomaru! I **love** Hiei! _::Looks at Youko::_ Um, I like Youko as a friend!

**Hiei:** _::Huge grin::_

**Youko: ** _::Sigh of defeat::_

**Oh, note for Sara (Inu Faceness)**: Hey, Sara. I lied! Kukukukuku! I was going to update FTPWWB but I can't find the floppy disk with the chapter on it and I need the floppy disk so I can update at school so you're going to have to deal with it until I find it. Oh, well, who cares? I update three chapters for this fic so yay! Bonzai!

**-HieiKitty-**


	18. What was the Title again?

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty, the protector of the Hieis**

**Written on November 5th, 2004**

**Chapter Eighteen: No Chapter Title!**

**Flashback to the Past before Dawn and Dusk were reincarnated**

Dawn, the ookami twin sister of Dusk, walked through the forest heading towards her home village. When she approached the village, she saw her sister waiting for her at the entrance. To everyone else in the Makai, their village was known as a village full of thieves since their leader was the infamous Youko. Dawn walked up to Dusk and gave her a questioning look. "You waiting for me or what?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for you, you know that. Anyways, were you in the Ningenkai again visiting that one guy?" Dusk asked her sister as the two of them walked into the village walking towards the hut they shared. When they were not doing a job like stealing or being a bodyguard they were usually here in the village.

"His name is not that one guy, it's Tsubasa and yes, I was visiting him again. After all, he is my mate whether or not you or the other want to accept it or not." Dawn told the kitsune coldly. Dusk waved her hands in front of her defensively while she smiled nervously.

"Hey, calm down, Dawn. I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I'm just bad with names. You know that I don't care if Tsubasa's a hanyou or not. I don't judge people by their blood. Anyways, I was just asking because you left again without telling me where you were going." Dusk told her as they walked into their hut. Dawn went over to her futon and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. "Dawn, you had me and Kuronue worried. We never know if you leave of your own free will or if you were kidnapped or something."

Dawn and Dusk were orphans. They had been abandoned at the age of five and that's when Youko's village took them in and trained them to become thieves and such. Kuronue, the bat demon and Youko's partner in crime, looked after them as an older brother and always thought of them as his little sisters. He also made sure that Youko stayed away from them since he was known for being perverted. Both twins were now seventeen, well passed the age of adulthood (We'll say it's fourteen in the Makai cause that's how old it is in the feudal era.). Dawn was the only one of them with a mate and it was an inu hanyou that lived in the Ningenkai.

Tsubasa didn't always lived in the Ningenkai. In fact, he used to live in the same village as them but once the two of them bacame mates, Youko became mad at him for mating with Dawn without his permission and banded him from the village. No where else in the Makai would except him so when a portal to the Ningenkai opened up, he took the opprotunity and escaped to the Ningenkai where he started living a normal life as a human who taught high schoolers. Dawn was known for being able to break almost any kind of barrier known but if she wasn't able to break it, she could at least put a hole in it big enough to get through. So everytime she went to Ningenkai, she made a hole in the Makai barrier to get through. So far she hasn't been caught by Koenma and his spirit detectives but a couple of times they've came close to.

Anyways, Kuronue and Dusk has always supported Dawn with her actions and even covered for her if Youko started asking where she had gone to. But now that Dusk has met Hiei, she seems more distant to Youko. At one time in her life she had loved him but not anymore. She can freely tell herself that she now loved Hiei, the emotionless fire apparition who always seemed to be there for her while now Youko, the flirty kitsune thief, only seemed like a friend.

Dusk sighed and at sat down on the ground beside Dawn's futon. Dawn just turned on her side facing the wall so she didn't see the kitsune. "I know that you guys have been worried about me but I can't help it. I love Tsubasa so much that I don't care what it takes as long as I continue to be able to see him. I don't expect for you to know how it feels to be like this. I'm sorry, Dusk. I don't think that I can keep on living in the Makai like this. I want to go to the Ningenkai and be with my mate."

Dusk gave her sister a loving look and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dawn, I'll support you no matter what you want to do. Your my only sister and I want you to be happy. If you want to go to the Ningenkai to live with Tsubasa, I won't stop you. I will even help you go there so that you don't get caught by Youko or even Koenma. Trust me sister, I want you to be happy."

Dawn laughed quietly to herself and sat up, facing her sister. Her cheeks were stained with tears, some happy, some sad. The ookami smiled at her sister. "Thanks, Dusk. You can actually be quite serious when you want to, you know that? I'm just glad that you're my sister and no one else's. I'm sure that Hiei's going to be happy wih you as a mate." Dawn told her sister happily as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve. Dusk just blushed and gave her a questioning look with a slight glare.

"And who said that I was going to mate with Hiei?" Dusk demanded as she tried to get herself to stop blushing. Just then, Kuronue barged into the hut. His expression was serious and he quickly went over to the two twins. Dusk and Dawn turned and looked at him. "Kuronue, what's wrong? Is something happening in the village?"

"Youko's coming and I would have to say that he's pissed. And guess who came back to the village demanding to know where you were, Dawn? That's right. Tsubasa's in the Makai again. You better go to him before Youko does something." Kuronue told Dawn. The ookami nodded and then left the hut. Dusk stood up and faced Kuronue. His face was still serious then it soften and he surprisingly hugged her just as she heard a painfilled scream. She knew it instantly. Her sister and her mate were both dead. Most likely died at Youko's hands. The kitsune tensed up as she tried not to cry as the scent of their blood reached her nose. Kuronue continued holding her for a moment then pulled her away. "I'm sorry, Dusk. Hiei, that fire apparition, told Youko about what was happening between Tsubasa and Dawn. I tried to stop Youko but he easily swatted me away. I didn't know he was going to go this far. I'm so sorry."

"Kuronue, step away from Dusk. I need to speak with this little kitsune." Youko's voice reached their ears. Kuronue and Dusk turned and looked at the kitsune who was standing in the doorway. There was blood on the front of his tunic. Dusk looked at him with disgust as she hid herself behind Kuronue.

"Youko, there was no reason to kill both Dawn and Tsubasa. They just wanted to be together. And now you want to kill Dusk? What has she done to anger you so?" Kuronue asked him coldly knowing that he shouldn't be defying the leader of the village. Youko just scoffed and gave the bat demon a look.

"Kuronue, this has nothing to do with you. Dusk has betrayed this village by selling us out to the Spirit World." Youko told him with venom dripping from each word. Dusk gasped and grabbed a hold of the back of Kuronue shirt since she was still behind him. She looked down at the ground with tears now flowing freely as she could no longer contained them.

"I didn't betray the village. I never told the Spirit World anything about us. Why would I? I love this village. I would never do something like that!" Dusk told Youko in her defense. Even with this whole conversation going on, Kuronue still didn't move away from the kitsune. He was going to be a good 'big brother' and protect his 'little sister'. "Please, why don't you believe me, Youko? I haven't done anything to you to show that I would do something of that measure. Kuronue, tell him. Tell him that it couldn't have been me!"

"Youko, what is your proof that Dusk betrayed this village to go on the side of the Spirit World and Koenma? You've known Dusk for twelve years now and do you really believe that she would do something like this? She doesn't deserve to be treated this way." Kuronue told him, once again standing up for her. Youko scoffed and gave him another look before stepping to the side to let someone else enter the hut. Who enter surprised both Dusk and Kuronue. Hiei stood there with his normal emotionless mask on.

"Hiei has told me that Dusk has been going to the Spirit World with Dawn and Tsubasa for a while now. Selling them our secrets and giving back artifacts that had took lives of our best thieves to achieve. I have also known Hiei fro a while now. How am I supposed to take Dusk's word over his. Hiei has been more trustworthy while Dusk has gone behind our backs to help Dawn go constantly to the Ningenkai." Youko explained to the bat demon. Dusk had came out behind Kuronue and stared at Hiei. He had betrayed her. She has never done any of those things except for helping her sister go the Ningenkai. How could he lie to Youko and betray her? As she thought of this, even more tears ran down her face. Kuronue looked at Hiei then to the kitsune who was standing at his side, crying. "Kuronue, make a choice. Either move out of the way and let us deal with Dusk or you will go down with her."

"Kuronue....Please....let them kill me....I don't want to live anymore.....Hiei betrayed me....I can't live like this....I want to die...." Dusk whispered to Kuronue in between her sobs. Kuronue gave her a soft questioning look as if he was asking her if she really wanted to do this. The kitsune gave him a quick hug then put some distance between them. "Kuronue, I'm sorry I put you through this. At least now, I'll be with my sister."

That was the last thing that Kuronue heard Dusk say before Youko used his rose whip and cut her throat open. Her blood went everywhere. Hiei scoffed then disappeared outside. Youko put away his rose whip and turned to Kuronue who just stared at Dusk's body as her blood formed a little puddle around her body. "Kuronue, lets go. We have another heist to go on and trust me, it will most definitely get your mind off of this little incident."

While on that very heist, Kuronue died as he was stabbed with bamboo spears and he bleed to death. Youko had tried to help him but Kuronue had told him to run. Now, four new people were dead. Tsubasa the inu hanyou. Dawn the ookami. Dusk the kitsune. And finally Kuronue the bat demon. All of them reincarnated into another life being.

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

WOot! Another chapter written! And yes, the reincarnation of Kuronue will come into the story. I don't know how soon but he will be a good guy. I shall tell you his name though. His name will be Toga and I'm basing him off of my friend, Tommy. WOot! Anyways, I know that it was a shorter chapter than last time...by like a couple of paragraphs! Eh, I'm a known as HieiKitty, writter of short chapters! Whee! Anyways, please review and I'll update again but right now I'm going to bed so I can get up earlier than usual. Usually I get up ten minutes before the bus comes. I'm so responsible!

REVIEW!!!

-HieiKitty-


	19. A Rude Awakening

**LEMONS, LEMONS, AND MORE LEMONS! written by Youko**

**Written on November 9, 2004**

Thunder and lightning crashed outside. As much activity that was going outside couldn't compare to the activities happening inside the house. Her moans could be heard through out the house as well as his own....

**HieiKitty: **::Hits Youko upside the head:: Youko, you pervert! You change that right now!

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on November 9, 2004**

**HieiKitty:** Good, now do the disclaimer, you perverted fox.

**Youko:** HieiKitty doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If she did....you wouldn't want to know what would happen.

**HieiKitty:** Now, tell them about my new fic on E-F. org and AS. com! ::pokes Youko with a stick::

**Youko:** Becca has a new fanfic on e – fiction. org and anime spiral. com! It's a YYH CYOA or self insertion fic, which ever you want to call it. It's a Youko/You ::gets hit by the stick:: I mean a Kurama/You pairing as well as a Hiei/OC pairing. It's under the same pen name and it's called A Misunderstanding on both of the sites. Go check it out. It already has 7 chapters and over 40 reviews!

**HieiKitty:** Thanks, fox boy. Now on to the fanfic! WOot! ::Gives Youko a cookie then begins to type the chapter::

**Chapter Nineteen: A Rude Awakening and To Koenma's Office, We Go**

Reina Takashi woke up to the sound of something tapping at her window. She groaned as she reached over and brought her alarm clock to her face. It was only nine o'clock and it was Sunday morning! Who in their right mind would dare wake the kitsune hanyou up at the time of day!? Rei pulled the covers over her head and attempted to go back to sleep but the tapping just continued. Finally, she threw her alarm clock at the window and the tapping ceased for a while but otherwise continued. The now fully awake angered girl got out of bed and went to the window. She pulled open the blinds to find that on her windowsill a whole bunch of squirrels sat there staring at her. Rei grabbed a nearby baseball bat and laughed evilly as she opened the window to scare the squirrels away but the weirdest thing happened. The squirrels all attacked her at once. "EIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**In The Next Room**

Hikari Takashi woke up to the screaming of her twin sister. Grumbling, she got out of bed and made her way to her sister's room where Kaito was already there watching the scene. When Kari saw Rei and the squirrels, she burst out into fists of laughter. The squirrels continued to attack Rei while she tried her hardest to get them away from her using her bat to hit them in every direction but they would just recover and go back attacking. After the fun ended which all started when the four spirit detectives busted into the apartment after hearing Rei's scream whne she had been initially attacked. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing when they saw Rei still fighting off the squirrels along with Kari and Kai. Hiei just stared at the scene as if everyone had gone crazy while Kurama stood there watching trying not to laugh. Suddenly, Rei hit one of the squirrels and it hit Kari right in the face. It quickly recovered and went back to attacking Rei but Kari wasn't about to let that squirrel get away with hitting her right in the face. "DIE SQUIRREL!!!!!!!"

WIth that, Kari began to fight the squirrels along with Rei. After a while, the battle between the twins and the squirrels grew boring so Kaito made sure that the window was still opened and grabbed a bag of walnuts. He got the squirrels attention then threw the walnuts out the window which the squirrels followed. Unfortunely for the squirrels, they just jumped out the window from the fourth floor of an apartment building after walnuts. Stupid squirrels. SPLAT! Anyways, Rei put away her baseball bat in her closet where there were many other ones. EVIL! MUST DESTROY THE EVIL! ::cough:: Back to the story. Both twins caught their breath after that long fight with the squirrels then turned to the four spirit detectives with questioning looks. "What are you guys doing here and how the hell did you get in here? I thought I locked the front door." Kari said as the boys recovered from watching such an amusing scene.

"Yeah, it _was_ locked but Kurama picked it and we just came inside to see what made Rei scream. Oh, that and because Koenma wants to see you guys in his office." Yusuke said once he had stopped laughing but he continued to smile. When the twins heard the news, they both reacted in their own way. Kari yelled, "Hell no!" then ran out of the room and into her room, locking the door behind her while Rei yelled, "NO!!!!!" and jumped under her bed and hid. Oh, yeah. Normal stuff. THe twins were just about as normal as a person could be. Psh, yeah right. Anyways, Yusuke and Kuwbara went to go get Kari while Kurama and Hiei worked on getting Rei to come out from under neath her bed. Well, Kurama tried to get her out. Hiei just stood there looking at her like she was an idiot.

"Rei, you need to come out so we can go to see Koenma. He wants to check on the souls that are inside your body and Kari's body." Kurama said as he laid on the ground looking under the bed. Rei was curled up in a ball laying the farthest she could from him and the rest of the world. Kurama sighed and kept on trying to get the kitsune hanyou to come out but nothing worked. Damn Yusuke. He should have kept his mouth shut. Hiei was getting sick and tired of watching so he walked over to the bed. "Kurama, move. I'll get the onna to come out."

"Are you sure, Hiei?" Kurama asked as he stood up from his lying position to face Hiei. Hiei gave him a look then scoffed. The red head sighed and nodded. "Just don't do anything violent, Hiei. We need to bring her to Koenma alive and preferably not injured."

"Hn." Hiei replied with his normal response as he pushed Kurama aside. He kneeled down beside the bed and reached under it, grabbing Rei's foot which in turn made her slightly yelp in surprise. She quickly grabbed onto the leg of the bed as Hiei began to pull her out from under the bed. So it was quite a sight to see. A fire apparition pulling on the foot of a kitsune hanyou while a kitsune watched the scene be carried out. Finally after a while of struggling, Hiei pulled on her foot putting some more effort into it and the bed leg that Rei was holding broke in which was when Hiei let go of her foot. Rei's bed came down with a crash and landed on top of Rei. Kurama quickly went and lifted the bed off of her while Hiei pulled her out from under the bed, unconscious and with swirly eyes.

**Meanwhile**

Yusuke and Kuwabara were pounding on Kari's bedroom door trying to get the ookami hanyou to come out of her room so they could all go to Koenma's office. Damn that baby. What the hell did he want this time? Who cares?! Anyways, the three yelled at each other while the two guys try to get the door open. "You shall never be able to geet into the room! Kukukukukuu! You tell that baby he can go fuck himself after he fucks all those ogres!! Kukukukukuu!!! There's no way in hell that I'm going to go see that thing!" Kari yelled then laughed crazily.

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks then looked at the door as if it would just open up and show Kari in her room with fog surrounded her and her laughing insanely but sadly that did not happen. They continued to yell at Kari still trying to get her to at least open the door but she isn't that stupid to fall for something along those lines. No siree Bob, she was smart. Finally, Yusuke pushed Kuwabara aside and got ready for his infamous attack. His spirit energry gather in his finger as he aimed for the door. "SPIRIT GUN." The spirit energy destroyed the bedroom door and revealed Kari who was sitting on her bed, reading manga as she listened to InuYasha theme songs.

"Oh, shit." Kari simply said as she noticed the blown open door with Yusuke and Kuwabara in the now expanded doorway. They all stayed in place for a moment before all the chaos began. Kari took off the headphones to her CD player then chucked them at the two boys as they came towards her. Kuwabara was the one who got hit while Yusuke dodged all the other things that Kari began to throw at them. For example, she picked up her CD player and threw at him soon afterwards came her nightstand. Man, when she didn't want to go somewhere, she did anything not to go. Have you ever seen a person throw a nightstand at someone just so they didn't have to go somewhere? I haven't but I could just imagine it..Anyways, back to the story!

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! KUKUKUUKU!!!" Kari laughed as she threw her...::looks chair at Kuwabara. Like she was really going to throw her mangas, computer, or TV. Like I said earlier. She was smart...well, when it came to things like that. I don't think it's so smart to start throwing things at two spirit detectives. oh, well, she did it anyways. Yusuke being the only one of the two spirit detectives still conscious, dodged the unidentified flying objects and was able to succeed in tackling Kari to the ground. He pinned her to the ground. "Hey, Kari, does this remind you of anything?"

"Yusuke, you pervert!!!" Kari yelled at him while she slapped him hard across the cheek leaving one of those red hand marks but Yusuke was used to it for his perverted actions has always gotten him into trouble with Keiko. Sigh, poor Keiko. She had to move so she didn't mess up the story line. Sorry about that, once again I got off track. Back to the story once again. Yusuke just kept on smiling at her pervertedly and was about to do something more when Kurama and Hiei decided to walk into the room with Hiei carrying the unconscious kitsune hanyou. "Detective, this is not the time to be doing things with your woman. We need to take the two bakas to Koenma."

Yusuke muttered angerily and got off of Kari who sighed happily and stood up. She burst out laughing when Kaito came walking into the room and stood beside the fire apparition. Yusuke looked over to what she was laughing at and started laughing as well. Hiei just glared at the two demanding to know what was so funny. Here comes the explanation of why Kari and Yusuke were laughing during the dinner when they saw Hiei and Kaito. "When you stand beside my little brother, Hiei, you look just as tall as him and he's only twelve! Hiei, you're as taller as a middle schooler!!!"

WIth that explanation, Yusuke and Kari began laughing all over again. Poor Hiei. It was his fault that he was short. Yukina's just as tall as him and no one makes fun of her. Okay, that's settled. Instead of making fun of Hiei all the time, we shall now take it out on Yukina. What? No? Fine, be that way. Once the two stopped laughing and the fire apparition still glaring knives at the two, Kari looked over at her unconscious sister. "What happened this time to make her unconscious?"

"Uh, well, the bed fell on top of her." Kurama said unsurely as he rubbed the back of his neck. It's not very often when a bed falls on a person. Do you think that you could be knocked out like that? Anyways, Kari sighed and shook her head. Somehow, it always seemed like her sister was getting knocked out. Oh, well. It was just easier for the spirit detectives to take her to Koenma's with out more struggling. Kari sighed again then smiled at the others. "Well, you might have been able to get my sister but once again, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!!!! KUKUKUKU!!!!!"

With that, Kari beagn to throw objects again. Actually this time, she was able to pick up Kuwabara and throw him at the others. Kai had been smart and left after that whole Hiei being as tall as him. Hiei was easily able to dodge the flying ningen but Yusuke and Kurama weren't so lucky. So with three spirit detectives down and one holding her unconscious sister, Kari ran right out of the room only to run straight into the wall which ended up knocking her out. Oh, yeah. These twins were the most mature, smart, and mild mannered twins that anyone has ever met. Ha, in your dreams. Yusuke and Kurama pushed the unconscious Kuwabara off of them and Botan appeared out of nowhere. She made a portal to the Spirit World and went through. Hiei followed her along with Kurama. Yusuke threw in Kuwbara then went and picked up Kari then went in himself.

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

**Youko:** Hey, Becca, what was with the squirrels at the beginning?

**HieiKitty:** Well, I wanted to show how evil the squirrels really are. I actually got attack by a squirrel once.

**Hiei:** Hn, you did cut down their tree then stole all of their walnuts.

**Youko:** ::holds up a bag of walnuts:: You mean these?

**HieiKitty:** NOOO!!! YOU BAKA!!!! ::Squirrels come out of nowhere and attack Youko:: ::Gives Youko a look, once the squirrels stop attacking:: Now, Fox Boy, what do you got to say about squirrels?

**Youko:** ::all scratched up with tons of bruises:: I hate squirrels. ::Youko starts ranting about squirrels while Hiei is in the background handing the squirrels money::

**HieiKitty:** ::Looks over at Hiei and the squirrels:: If I didn't know any better, I would have to say that Hiei paid those squirrels to attack you, Fox Boy.

**Youko:** ::Tear face:: Why would anyone want to do something like that to me? ::sniffle:: I'm so lovable!

**Hiei:** You keep on thinking that, Fox. Hn, you know what to do, Foamy. ::Foamy comes out of nowhere and attacks Youko who runs around in circles screaming trying to get the squirrel off of him::

**HieiKitty:** Well, that was interesting. Oh, should I pair Kurama up with someone or should he just be single and lonely?

**Youko: **::Is unscathed from Foamy's attack:: I want to be paired up with someone!

**HieiKitty:** Uh, Youko? You're basically just stuck inside of Kurama and so in a sense if he's paired with someone, you're paired with that same person. So if you do want to paired up with someone, Kurama has to be paired up with someone. And did I just repeat myself?

**Youko:** ::ponders:: Hm..well, then, I think that you should pair Kurama up with someone. Just not with Botan or Yukina. Botan's too ...yeah.. and Yukina...Hiei would kill me.

**Hiei:** Damn straight.

**HieiKitty:** Oh, hi Hiei! ::Glompage:: When did you get back from plotting witht the squirrels? ::Silence:: ::cough:: Anyways, if I do pair him up with someone, I already have someone for him. I just don't know if I should pair him up with her or not. Hm, makes you think doesn't it? Anyways, you know what to do now. GO REVIEW! Push that little button over there and leave me a review! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.......are my insides fuzzy? ::Blink:: Just review. oh, one last thing! ::gets out a box full of plushies:: Inu Faceness gets a Inuyasha plushie for reviewing. ::throws it at Sara which hits her in the head:: Kukukukukuku! REVIEW!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Youko:** ::Shifty eyes:: ::sneaks into HieiKitty's bedroom and gets onto her computer:: Muwhahaha...now let's see... ::Starts writing the new chapter for BWWFM:: ::The door suddenly opens revealing Hiei and HieiKitty, both with messy hair::

**HieiKitty:** Youko, what the hell are you doing in here? ::Is being held in Hiei's arms, bridal style:: ::Hiei glares at Youko::

**Youko:** ::laughs nervously:: Uh, well, I was going to write the next chapter for you.

**HieiKitty:** If this was any other time, I would kill you but you keep writing. Me and Hiei are going to go somewhere else then. ::The two of them leave::

**Youko:** ::Blink:: ::Thinks about it for a minute then shudders:: Why the hell would anyone what to do THAT with him? ::Evil Fangirls start yelling at Youko:: Um, well...okay then. ::goes back to writing this chapter::

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on November 10th, 2004**

**Disclaimer: HieiKitty doesn't own anything that has to do with YYH. She only owns her OCs and what's left of her common sense.**

**Chapter Twenty: Surprise! (This chapter was written by me, Youko Kurama)**

"So, Pacifier Breath, what was so important that we had to dragged Kari and Rei here?" Yusuke asked as him and the others waited for the two twins to regain consciousness. Koenma glared at Yusuke but didn't answer the Spirit Detective which kinda ticked Yusuke off cause he wanted to get the pint size ruler pissed. "Hey, I'm talking to you here!"

"Detective, shut your mouth." Hiei said from his spot on the wall. He had his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall of Koenma's office. "Your voice is starting to annoy me."

Yusuke left Koenma alone and now began the process of trying to annoy and piss off Hiei while yelling at him. Kuwabara joined Yusuke in attempting to piss off Hiei while Kurama just stood there, sweat dropping as he watched the scene. "This isn't the time to be messing around, Yusuke. Koenma obviously wanted us here for a reason."

"OH YOUR GOD!!! I CAN'T SEE!!! I'VE GONE BLIND!!!!" Everyone in the room, who was conscious, sweatdropped when they heard a certain kitsune hanyou's outburst which meant that she was now awake. She was sitting in the chair Hiei had put her in, failing her arms.

"Well, the first one is up. Now we have to wait for Kari to awaken before I tell you why you all are here." Koenma said with a sigh while Rei continued to freak out because she was 'blind'. The interesting thing was that her eyes were closed the whole time she was screaming.

"AHHHHH!!! WHAT HELL IS THIS?!" Came other outburst, this time it came from the ookami hanyou. She was too in a chair but she was staring at the wall in front of her. It was so white that she thought it was something else because that was all that she saw. "THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY, I'M DEAD! I CAN'T BE IN HEAVEN! I'M TOO EVIL!"

"KARI, IS THAT YOU?! HELP ME! I'M BLIND!" Rei yelled to her sister who was still staring at the wall.

"I CAN'T HELP YOU! I'M DEAD AND IN HEAVEN!"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU IN HEAVEN?! THERE'S NO POSSIBLE WAY!! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DEAD?! NOW WHO'S SUPPOSED TO HELP ME?!"

"DEAL WITH IT!! AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT DEAD!! OH AND HEAVEN'S JUST A WHITE EMPTY SPACE, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!" Now, this was one interesting scene. There was seriously something wrong with the two of them. Koenma was now getting pretty pissed off from this though. He went over to Rei and hit her in the head then went over to Kari and kicked her out of her chair. Rei opened her eyes and stopped her little scene while Kari laid on the ground, now rubbing her head which had hit the ground.

"Damned little son of a bitch baby." Kari muttered to herself as she picked herself up and sat down in the chair she previously sat in. Rei was too rubbing her head as the two twins glared at Koenma who went back to his desk and sat in his chair. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara all sat down in their own chairs while Hiei continued to stand. Koenma sighed as he rubbed his temples trying to get rid of an imaginary headache that the twins supposedly gave him.

"Now that _that_ is over, we can get down to business. You all are probably wondering why you're here, especially you two, Kari, Rei. It's because there is someone that I need you to meet plus there are something we need to discuss." Koenma told them. Everyone just looked at him waiting for him to continue but just then the door to the office slammed open and a guy walked in followed by Botan. "Ah, here he is now. Spirit Detectives, meet one of the other Spirit Detectives, Toga Kisaragi."

"TOGA!!!" Both twins said happily as they left their chairs and glomped the hell out of the poor guy. After Kurama and Yusuke were able to get them off of him, Toga stood up and brushed himself off. He had long black hair and light blue eyes. Basically, he reminded everyone of Kouga off of InuYasha. That's why his name was Toga. It was Kouga with a T instead of a K...and the u....why is there a u, you ask? It's because that's how they spell Koga in Japan so I spell it like them. Koga is Kouga. Anyways, back to the story.

"So, I see that you two already know Toga." Koenma said as everyone returned to their seats. Toga continued to stand with Hiei but he didn't lean against the wall. Kari and Rei nodded their heads and smiled.

"Yup! We've known Toga for a while now! We met him sometime after our parents died but last time I checked, he was in America." Rei told them. Kari nodded but then gave Toga a slightly cold look.

"Plus he never told us that he was a Spirit Detective or anything related to that shit." Kari said and Toga laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I wasn't exactly supposed to go around and tell everyone that I was Spirit Detective. Anyways, I'm here now to help with the whole soul situation." Toga explained himself.

"Yes, well, Kurama and Hiei should already know this but Toga is a bat demon if you didn't know and he's going to open up links for the souls so we can find out why they are inside Kari's and Rei's body and why didn't they accept death." Koenma explained. Rei and Kari just gave him confused looks. "We didn't know that Toga was a bat demon."

"Yes, well, you don't seem to know a lot of things. (Both: Hey!) Anyways, it shouldn't matter since you two already found out that you're hanyous. Plus the information is more important to Kurama since it seems that Toga is Kuronue's reincarnation." Koenma told them. Kurama just kept silent while Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over at him to see his reaction. The twins continued to look at Koenma with confused looks. "Who's Kuronue?"

"He was Youko Kurama's partner in crime. Youko Kurama was a kitsune and Kuronue was a bat youkai. The two were known for being thieves that could steal almost everything. Kuronue died during one of their escape from a place they just stole from. It seems that he too was close to Dawn and Dusk. In fact, I was looking through their records and it seems that they were also close to Youko Kurama, Tsubasa, an inu hanyou, and a fire apparition. It doesn't say who the apparition was but he was close to Dusk while Tsubasa was Dawn's mate." Koenma told them. During this whole time, Hiei had kept to himself but once heard Koenma talking about Dawn and Dusk, he opened his eyes and looked at him. It was apparent that he didn't even know it was him. Koenma continued.

"Dawn and Dusk lived in a village of thieves which were the thieves that aided Youko Kurama and Kuronue. Dawn was a full ookami youkai and Dusk was a full kitsune youkai. And just like Rei and Kari, they were twins though they were abandoned at a young age. They were thieves along with the rest of the village though they took on other jobs as well. One job in particular was guarding a koorime who was thought of being stalked by a youkai. Both died at the age of eighteen." Koenma finished telling them. Kurama looked down at the ground with his bangs shading his eyes. Though it wasn't him who killed them, he felt guilty since Youko was a part of him and he could feel what he was feeling. Koenma saw that one of the twins was going to ask another question and he began to talk again.

"You're probably going to ask how they died, right? Well, surprisingly, they died at the hands of Youko Kurama. It was a surprise because Youko Kurama was actually in love with one of them, Dusk to be exact. Dusk loved him too but she also loved the fire apparition so she was torn between the two and ended up not being with either of them. Dawn died because she had angered Youko Kurama by mating with Tsubasa and after he was band from the village, he returned to get his mate to take her to the Ningenkai. He ended up killing both Dawn and Tsubasa. Dusk was killed because Youko Kurama was informed that she had betrayed the village and sold them out to the Spirit World." Koenma told them then looked over at Kurama with a sympathizing look. The twins turned and looked at Kurama as well since Koenma was looking at him. "Why are you looking at Kurama liked that? Is he Youko Kurama?"

"Well, in sense. Kurama's Youko Kurama's reincarnation just like Kari's Dawn's reincarnation and Rei's Dusk's reincarnation." Koenma told them. (Man, he's talking a lot and with out Yusuke or Kuwabara interrupting him too!) The twins both said oh then looked back at Koenma. "So, if Youko, Dawn, Dusk, and Kuronue all got reincarnated, does that mean that Dawn's mate, Tsubasa, got reincarnated too? Oh, and did that fire apparition die as well and did he get reincarnated?"

"It seems that the fire apparition is still alive in fact so no, he didn't get reincarnated but Tsubasa did. Oh, and it appears that his reincarnation is in this room." Koenma said building up the suspense. You guys should already know who it is unless you didn't read the previous chapters then shame on you. Everyone looked at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. It had to be one of those three. Kari sweatdropped and hoped that it wasn't Kuwabara. Koenma sighed then pointed at Yusuke. "It's Yusuke."

Kari's mouth dropped. "That pervert?!" Kari asked in disbelief and Koenma just nodded. Yusuke got up and stood behind Kari, wrapping her arms around her.

"So, we're the reincarnation of two mates. Then that means that we already sort of like mates..And you know what mates do..." Yusuke whispered in her ear making Kari's face turned red. With anger or with embarrassment, no one knew because they were more concerned about Yusuke's injuries when Kari began to beat the shit out of him. Rei, Toga, and Kuwabara all laughed at the Spirit Detective while Kurama and Koenma sweatdropped. Kari stopped beating the shit out of Yusuke when he was laying on the ground unconscious with a lot of new bruises and such. She sat back down in her chair and gave Koenma a slightly cold look. "So, is that all you wanted to tell us or is there more?"

"Yes, well, I thought that you all would like to know that Toga will be staying in Japan with the rest of you and attending your school. He's going to be helping Yusuke and the others to keep an eye on you and Rei." Koenma told Kari. Before the two twins could start complaining, he continued. "Plus, Hiei is also going to start attending your school as well to help."

"There is no chance in hell that I would actually do that." Hiei said in his normal cold voice. Everyone turned and looked at the fire apparition who was glaring daggers at Koenma. Koenma just sighed and shrugged. "It's either that or your new home is the Spirit World prison."

"Hn." Was Hiei's simple response to the matter meaning that he was going to do it but he really wasn't going to enjoy it and once he could, he was going to kill Koenma.

"Hey, um, there's a problem here, Koenma, person thing.." Rei said getting everyone's attention and they turned and looked at the kitsune hanyou. She pointed up to her ears and then to her tail. "How the hell are we supposed to go to school if we look like demons!?"

Toga stepped forward, producing two viles of a red potion which he handed one to Kari and one to Rei. "Drink these. It will make your demonic features invisible to anyone without a high level of Spirit awareness. Also, it should allow a connection to be set between you and the souls in your bodies but that part won't start taking its effect for a while, at least two days." Toga told them. The two twins exchanged glances then chugged the contents of the viles.

**End of Chapter Twenty**

**HieiKitty:** Stupidity Senses tingling... ::Busts into the room:: What did you write in that chapter, Youko?

**Youko:** Nothing. I just got done writing it.

**HieiKitty:** Really now? ::Reads chapter then pats Youko on the back:: Good job, Fox Boy. But you do know that Hiei's going to kill you now, right?

**Youko:** ::nods:: Yeah I know.... ::looks at HieiKitty:: Oh, and Becca, I thought you didn't like the color pink. ::Stares at HieiKitty who is missing her shirt but still wearing her bra::

**HieiKitty: **Stupid perverted kitsune. ::Hits Youko upside the head then goes back to where Hiei is::

**Youko:** ::mutters:: You're a kitsune too, you know. Stupid woman. ::cough:: Um, well, review!

* * *

Oh note!: Here's a note for all you people who read FTPWWB: I won't be updating in a while but you should be glad since my computer is being nice and I'll actually be able to update during Christmas break! YAY!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**HieiKitty:** Hey, Youko, did you know that there's a mountain named Hiei.

**Youko:** Yup, there's a lot of stuff named Hiei.

**Inu Faceness:** ::Pops up out of nowhere:: What's the slope of Hiei? ::disappears::

**HieiKitty & Youko:** XDXD

**Hiei:** What are you two bakas laughing about?

**HieiKitty:** Nothing, Hiei-kun!

**Hiei:** Kun? ::blink::

**HieiKitty:** Yes, Hiei-kun. Anyways, let's get to the story. But first, Hiei-kun do the disclaimer!

**Youko:** Yeah, hurry up! I wanna see what happens when you are at school with a whole bunch of ningens.

**Hiei: **Hn. HieiKitty doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else that copyrighted.

**HieiKitty:** Oh, and I have decided that this fic will be mainly surrounded around the whole Hiei/Reina/Kurama pairing (it's a love triangle!) with a little Yusuke/Kari. If there's a sequel, the one who doesn't get Rei (talking about the triangle) will be paired up with another OC. And I bet right now, Sara's all like "HA! I knew that she liked Kurama! I know all!" Well, I don't like him as much as Hiei or Youko but he's okay now. I used to think he was a pansy and a woman but he's grown on me so he isn't so bad now. Now, when I see Sara, she's going to this in my face. Now onto the story!

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on November 10, 2004**

**WARNING!: **Beware of Hiei OOCness and Kurama OOCness! Thanks!

**Chapter Twenty-One: Hiei's First Day of School**

_Ah, the beginning of the chapter. It's Monday morning in Japan and guess what's going to happen. Yup, that's right. Someone's going to have to wake up Reina Takashi for school. Who is this person going to be? Right again! It's Hikari Takashi coming to the rescue. But now the question is how is she going to wake her twin sister up this morning. Hm, so many possible options. Ah, this time Kari decided to use the infamous bucket of cold water technique. Let's watch._

Kari opened the door to Rei's room and quietly snuck into the room. The room was dark but even so, Kari could make out every little detail in the room and she carefully evaded any objects that could possibly make a noise and wake her sister. In her right hand she held the handle to a huge bucket of cold water with a few ice cubes. The ookami hanyou smiled deviously as she finally reached the bed. She counted to three then poured the cold water all over the bed. She frowned when she didn't hear her sister starting screaming so she pulled back the covers and sweatdropped. There, instead of Rei, was a few pillows arranged to make it look like Rei was still in bed. Suddenly the light of the room turned on and Kari quickly turned around to see her sister in the doorway.

"You like throwing buckets of water onto people's beds?" Rei asked as she gave her sister a cold look. She was already dressed in her school uniform and her hair was slightly wet and pulled back into a ponytail. Kari's left eye began to twitch. "I got up early today to take a shower before you and to evade the stupid attack that you would launch on me today."

"That's cheap." Kari simply said as she left Rei's room to go get ready for school herself but not before she glared at her sister. Rei walked into her room and sat down at her computer then laughed because of her accomplishment. Kaito Takashi walked into the room and gave his sister a questioning look. "Hey, uh, Rei, what happened to your bed?"

"Uh, it was attacked by the squirrels?" Rei told him with shifty eyes. There her bed was, drenching wet and not to mention that one of the legs were broken from the events of yesterday when she refused to come out from under the bed to go to Koenma's and broke one of the bed legs. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school, Kai? It's already 7:20." (Their schools are going to be the same as mine. Starts at 8:00 am. Ends at 3:00 pm. Goes from Monday to Friday. Oh, and they have seven classes a day. No homeroom.)

Kai didn't say anything but just left the room, shaking his head. Rei turned her attention back over to her computer. She turned it on and as she waited for it to load up, she walked over to the window and pulled the blinds, letting in the sun light. This time, there wasn't any of those evil little squirrels sitting on her window sill. Instead, sitting in a nearby tree was a familiar face. Rei quickly opened her window and stuck her head outside. "Hey, Hiei! What are you doing in that tree? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to our school? Which then brings up the question of why are you in that tree outside our apartment."

"Hn." Came Hiei's infamous response as he opened his eyes and looked over at her. She waved to him, inviting him inside which he did not know that she was setting a trap for him. Too bad for Rei that he didn't budge from his spot in the tree. Rei muttered curses under her breath. She wanted to get back at him for stabbing her in the frickin arm two days ago. The kitsune hanyou sighed and just went back to her computer. She surfed the internet, updated her online journal, and updated her website before she got up again. Rei went back to the window to see that Hiei was no longer in the tree.

"Come on, Rei!! Let's go!! Kai's already left and the guys are already here!!!" Rei heard her sister yell at her from the living room. The kitsune hanyou turned off her computer, grabbed her bag, and then left her room, heading towards the living room. Kari was right. There in the living room stood the four Spirit Detectives all in their school uniforms. That is everyone except for Hiei. "What's this? Hiei's not going to wear a school uniform like the rest of us? That's not fair. It's not like me and Kari really want to be wearing skirts. I think Hiei should wear a uniform like us."

Rei began to rant but stopped when Hiei glared at her so coldly she thought that someone had turned on the air conditioning to the highest. She shuddered and began to rub her arms, trying to warm herself up. She looked around the room then looked at her sister. "Hey, where's that man?"

"We're supposed to meet Toga at school. He's there right now, enrolling himself and Hiei. Oh, and that reminds me. He's going to be staying at Genkai's temple." Kari told her as the six of them headed towards the door. They walked outside and started towards school. When they got there, Kuwabara and Yusuke began to fight and Kurama went off to go to his classes earlier and all that good stuff. Kari and Rei went with Hiei to the office where Toga was waiting for them along with the principal.

"Ah, good morning you two." The principal, Mr. Tzumi said as he smiled at Kari and Rei. They smiled back at him though in their heads they were making fun of that huge mole on his cheek. "So, you two are going to show these two fine gentlemen around the school, am I right?" Mr. Tzumi asked them and got nods in response. He handed Hiei and Toga their schedules as he continued to smile at the twins. "Good girls. Now, Mr. Kisaragi, Mr. Jaganshi, I hope you enjoy it here at Sarayashi (?) High. You two will have most of the same classes as these girls otherwise they will show you where your other classes are. Mr. Kisaragi you already asked if you could be in Miss Kari Takashi's classes so that means you, Mr. Jaganshi, will be Miss Rei Takashi's classes. Now you four should go to your first classes before the bell rings. Don't be late."

The four left the office and once they were far enough away from it, Rei began to yell and attack Toga for sticking her with Hiei. Hiei stayed silent as Kari joined in the little argument. "Well, there's nothing that I can do about it now, Rei. So, uh, Kari, let's go so you can show me where my locker is." With that, Toga and Kari abandoned them and went in the opposite direction. Rei sighed out of frustration then looked over at Hiei who was just standing there, glaring at all the people who were looking at him. She took the schedule out of his hands and read it. "Come on, Hiei. I'll show you where your locker is."

Rei began to walk again with Hiei following her, his hands in his pockets and his emotionless mask on. She stopped a little ways later and pointed to one of the lockers. "This is your locker. This is where you keep your book for classes and other things like that." Rei explained to him then opened the locker. Inside of it was all the books that he would need. (It's a fic! It's magic!) Rei looked on the clock on the wall. "Okay, you stay here and get the stuff that you will need for the first class while I go to my locker. What you'll need is stated beside the class on your schedule." Rei told him and handed back his schedule.

"Hn." Hiei said. Rei sweatdropped at the response then ran down the hallway towards her locker to get her own stuff. She quickly reached her locker and got her stuff out after placing her bag in the locker. Sighing, she closed the locker and headed back to where she left Hiei. Suddenly, she was pushed against the wall and a guy was standing in front of her with a hand next to her head resting on the wall. By the looks of it, the guy was a senior. (She and the others are sophomores. Hiei is supposed to be a senior but Toga lied and said that he was sixteen as well cause if you remember, I said that Hiei is eighteen in human years. Man, this world is filled with liars!) "Hey, I haven't seen you around here. Are you a new girl?"

"Uh, not really. I've been at this school for a while now." Rei told him as she tried to get away from him but he kept moving in front of her. He smiled at her which made her shudder. He was mostly likely one of those guys who went out with girls just for their bodies. The guy had brown hair and brown eyes just like most of the guys in this school. Rei glared at him when she couldn't get away from him. "Hey, could you move? I got to go meet a friend before class starts." The guy didn't answer and kept her from going anywhere.

-Onna, what is taking so long? There are ningen onnas looking at me and I don't like the looks in their eyes.-

--Well, I'm sorry, Hiei, but I'm dealing with someone right now. I'll be there once this guy gets the hell away from me.--

-Hn, I'm coming.--

Rei was brought from her conversation with Hiei when she felt a hand on her thigh. She instantly slapped the guy's hand from her and glared at him coldly. "What the hell are you trying to do? I don't even know you and even if I did, I'm not a slut and I don't do that kind of shit."

"Well, aren't you a feisty one? I bet you would be great in bed." The guy told her with a perverted smile. Now, Rei definitely started to try to get away from him. There was no way that she could continue to stand there and have him do that kind of shit. Suddenly, the guy was pushed away from Rei and Hiei walked over to her. The guy glared at Hiei. "Who the hell are you? Can't you see that I was talking to my girlfriend?!"

"I'm not your girlfriend! I don't even know who you are!" Rei yelled at him but was stopped when Hiei stepped in front of her. The two of them glared at each other. "This onna does not belong to you. She is mine." Hiei told him which made Rei instantly blush. The guy gave Hiei a questioning look then a cold look. "If that's true, why don't you prove it?"

Hiei turned around to face Rei. She gave him a questioning look as she continued to blush. Suddenly, Hiei's lips captured her own. Though it was a quick and chaste kiss but it was good enough to prove Hiei's point and to warm Rei's blood up. He pulled away from the kitsune hanyou, leaving her lips warm from his body heat which was warmer than others because he was a fire apparition. He looked at Rei with his normal emotionless expression. "Now, Rei, aren't you my onna?"

"Yes." Rei managed to get out before she escaped to her own little fantasy. Hiei had just kissed her. She had to keep herself from turning into mush. The guy gave him a spectacle look before he glared at Hiei again. He then turned and went to his class. Hiei hned and turned back to Rei who was still in her little dream world. He rolled his eyes and began to walk away, heading back to his locker. "Onna, are you coming or not?"

Hiei's voice broke through Rei's thoughts and she nodded. She quickly caught up with him and showed him where their first class was. Before they went inside the classroom, Hiei stopped Rei and pinned her to the wall. The kitsune hanyou looked at him with a confused gaze. "Onna, if you tell anyone what just now occurred, you will not live to see the next day. The only reason I did that is so that we hurry up this process of this torture you call a school." Hiei told her in his usual cold tone maybe even colder than usual.

"I won't tell anyone." Rei told him and Hiei gave her a cold look before letting her go. She sighed and regain posture. They then walked in and was greeted by the others who had been waiting for them. All seven of them have the same first class. After that, they split up to follow their own schedules. The first class of the day was Ceramics. Kari and Yusuke smiled Rei. "And where were you two? It doesn't take that long to show Hiei where his locker is? What were you two doing? Making out, perhaps?"

"Hey, look! It seems that Hiei already has a club." Rei said pointing to a group of girls in the room, trying to change the subjects. It was true. A group of five girls were staring at Hiei with hearts in their eyes. Rei nudged Kurama in the side. "Hey, Kurama, it looks like you may have some competition. Hiei's going to take away some of your club's members."

"That would be fine with me." Kurama told Rei with a smile then chuckled. Rei groaned when she saw a girl heading towards them. She hadn't ever met the girl but she had seen her fling herself at Kurama trying to get herself noticed by the red head. Everyone else didn't do anything because now the others were making fun of Hiei as he sat down at one of the table waiting for the day to be over. He was really going to kill Koenma for this.

"Like hey, Shuichi! Did you like have a good weekend?" The girl said once she reached the two. Rei looked at her in discuss. She was wearing the school uniform only her skirt was definitely the shortest skirt she had ever seen. She must be a slut, Rei reasoned. Finally, the girl saw Rei and she glared at her. "Like who are you and like why were you like talking to my Shuichi?"

"Your Shuichi? Wow, Shuichi, I didn't know that you had a girlfriend, especially one that is such a slut that she's wearing the shortest skirt ever known to man." Rei said as she gave the girl an innocent look. She smiled at the girl who was now fuming. "My name's Rei Takashi. Who are you?"

"I'm Maya and like I'm Shuichi's girlfriend." The girl told her proudly as she attached herself to Kurama's arm. Kurama sweatdropped and looked at Rei for some help. Rei had to bite her lip as she kept herself from laughing at the poor guy. "Hey, um, how many times a day do you say the word 'like'?" Rei asked her. She really wanted to know. I mean, it was actually amazing how a prep could say like so many times in one sentence and even in a day. Her question, though, got her a glare from Maya. "Anyways, like what were you like doing talking to like my Shuichi?"

"Hey, I have a right to talk to Shuichi if I want. After all I am his-" Rei began but was caught off by Kurama who said, "She's my girlfriend, Maya. And I would appreciate it if you would let go of me." Rei stood there in shock. She was going to say that she was his friend but no, he had to say that she was his girlfriend. What the hell was that all about? She didn't remember agreeing to anything or even becoming his girlfriend. Was she drunk when this happened or something? No, that couldn't be it since she didn't drink. Anyways, Rei sighed as she looked at Kurama who was now Maya free and the prep was in a corner crying, as her friends tried to comfort her. "Uh, Kurama, what was that about? I'm not your girlfriend. I don't ever remember anything like that happening between us, after all, I just met you."

Before Kurama could explain himself, the bell rang which began class. He smiled innocently at her then took her seat. Rei looked at him in disbelief and went to her seat. 'What a sneaky little fox. He planned this! This is going to be hell now. Kurama said I'm his girlfriend now I'm going to have to deal with that stupid Maya and most likely everyone else in his fan club. This is definitely going to make some problems.' Rei thought to herself as the teacher began to teach the lesson.

**End of Chapter Twenty-One**

**HieiKitty:** WOot! So, how was that? That was one long chapter if I do say so myself. I feel so proud of myself.

**Youko:** ::Puts an arm around HieiKitty:: Then we should celebrate...

**HieiKitty:** ::hits Youko:: Hiei!!! Youko's trying to do things!!!!

**Hiei:** ::Hits Youko, separating him from HieiKitty:: Fox, stay away from my onna. ::Stands protectively in front of HieiKitty::

**HieiKitty:** ::Glomps Hiei:: Don't forget to Review!!!!!

**Youko:** Hmph, I hope that Rei ends up with Kurama in the end just so Hiei can be all alone and he'll be all "But I love you!" and she'll be "But I love Kurama not you. I'm sorry, Hiei." It shall be great! KUKUKUKU!!

**HieiKitty & Hiei: **::raises an eyebrow and looks at Youko with a questioning look:: .....right......


	22. Trying to Catch a Fox

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on January 2nd, 2005**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Trying to Catch a Fox**

"Hey, I have a right to talk to Shuichi if I want. After all I am his-" Rei began but was caught off by Kurama who said, "She's my girlfriend, Maya. And I would appreciate it if you would let go of me." Rei stood there in shock. She was going to say that she was his friend but no, he had to say that she was his girlfriend. What the hell was that all about? She did not remember agreeing to anything or even becoming his girlfriend. Was she drunk when this happened or something? No, that could not be it since she did not drink. Anyways, Rei sighed as she looked at Kurama who was now Maya free and the prep was in a corner crying, as her friends tried to comfort her. "Uh, Kurama, what was that about? I am not your girlfriend. I don't ever remember anything like that happening between us, after all, I just met you."

Before Kurama could explain himself, the bell rang which began class. He smiled innocently at her then took her seat. Rei looked at him in disbelief and went to her seat. 'What a sneaky little fox. He planned this! This is going to be hell now. Kurama said I am his girlfriend now I am going to have to deal with that stupid Maya and most likely everyone else in his fan club. This is definitely going to make some problems.' Rei thought to herself as the teacher began to teach the lesson.

-

"Miss Takashi, could you possibly tell me the answer to my question?" Mrs. Mitsuragi, the Ceramics Teacher, asked. Kari immediately sat up in her chair wiping the drool off of the side of her mouth. Yes, Kari Takashi had been caught sleeping during class. Kari laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh,well.....(RING!) ...There is the bell! Later!"

With that, Kari ran out of the room with her things before the teacher was able to stop her. Rei sighed and shook her head at her sister's actions as she stood up and gathered her things. Everyone else was gathering their things as well except for a select few who were Maya and her friends. They went directly over to Kurama and started talking to him. Rei did not even realize that they were talking to him until her name was mention and Maya began to talk shit on her trying to get Kurama to take back what he had said. Rei's right eye twitched. 'She talking shit about me. Well, two can play at that.'

With that, Rei swung her bag over her shoulder then walked up to Kurama. She and Maya exchanged glares before Rei took a hold of Kurama's arm. Kurama looked at her with a questioning gaze but she was too busy glaring at Maya. "Come on, Shuichi. You said that you would walk me to my next class."

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry but Rei and I have to go now." Kurama said as he caught onto what Rei was doing. The two left the group of preps and heading out of the classroom. Just as they were about to leave, Rei grabbed onto Hiei's hand and dragged him along with them. Once they were out of the classroom, Rei let go of both Kurama and Hiei then let out a huge sigh. "Man, I hate her! How dare she talk shit about me when she doesn't even know me!" Rei began to rant about how she hated preps and such, as she led the two down the hallways towards her next class. She suddenly turned around and began to walk backwards. She pointed her finger at Kurama. "That reminds me, Fox boy. I got a bone to pick with you."

Kurama chuckled and nervously rubbed the back at her neck. Rei gave him a dirty look before she looked down at her watch. "Oh, god damn it! Well, I am going to have to yell at you later, Fox Boy. I gotta get to my next class. You don't mind showing Hiei where his next class is, do you? Of course, not since you owe me now. Catch you guys at break!" Rei told them quickly before she turned and ran down the hallway, disappearing from their sight.

Kurama let out a relieved sigh then turned and looked at Hiei who was glaring at all the other students looking at him. Kurama had looked over Hiei's schedule sometime during class and knew that the fire apparition had the same class as him. Kari and Toga was also in his class. Kurama led Hiei to their next class, which was another art class. When they entered the room, Kari and Toga came up to them and looked at Kurama with a questioning gaze. "Hey, there's a rumor going around school that you're going out with Rei. You guys haven't even gone out on a date yet!"

"Talking about Rei, what class does she have this hour? I thought she would try to have the same schedule as you." Kurama said as he tried to changed the subject. Kari thought about it and shrugged her shoulders. "You know, I don't really know what she has this hour. She's never really talked about her classes except the ones we share."

"You really know a lot about your sister, baka." Hiei told her sarcastically. Kari glared at him. "Shut it, Shorty. Anyways since none of us know what class my twin has...we're going to go find out!" Kari told them happily and shoved Kurama, Hiei, and Toga out the door before they or the teacher just object. Kurama turned to Kari to tell her it was not such a good idea to look for her sister during class but he stopped when he saw her and Toga. The two of them were now wearing CIA agents' outfits including the black sunglasses. They made fake guns out of their hands and began to walk down the hallway, humming the 007 theme song. Kurama sweatdropped while Hiei just stared at the two like they were idiots.

So that is what they did, Kari and Toga went around acting like idiots while Kurama and Hiei looked into the each of the classroom through the classroom door windows looking for Rei. Finally, they got to the hallway where the band room and choir room were located. Kari and Toga stopped their secret agent act and stared down the hallway with mouths agape. "No way. Rei so would not be in one of these classes. Last time I checked, she didn't like choir and she quit being in band when we moved to America."

"Well, these are the only class rooms that we haven't checked on the first floor of the school." Toga said as he readjusted the sunglasses on his face. Kari shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I guess we might as well as check in these rooms but I'll be surprised if she really is in one of these rooms."

The four of them went over to the band room and looked in. The class was going on like nothing was out of the ordinary. In fact, they were having a play test as we speak and one person was playing the flute. The sound was soothing to Kurama and Hiei. It was Garnet's theme from Final Fantasy Nine. (A/N: Do not own, wish I did. I only a copy of FF9! WOot!) The four of them just stood there looking through the window until the person was done playing the flute. The band teacher stood up and clapped his hands. "Very good, Miss Takashi. I must say that would have to be the best I've heard that piece of music played."

"Uh, thank you, Mr. Brightup." The person replied. (A/N: Mr. Brightup is a real person so I do not own him. Oh, and Rei plays the flute since she is based on me and I can play the flute.) The four outside the classroom just stood there in silence. They had just found Rei. Kari and the others got away from the door and started walking towards their classroom. "Wow, I never knew that Rei would start playing the flute. Especially not tell me about it."

" How could you not know?! You live with the girl!! You should hear her if she's practicing or see her flute in her room!" Toga pointed out as he took off his sunglasses and placed them in the front pocket of his secret agent outfit. Kari just glared at him. "Hey, we're allowed to keep secrets from each other. In fact there are in fact plenty of things that Rei doesn't know like the fact that I have almost every single InuYasha action figure including Sesshomaru and I know she would kill to have that."

Suddenly, Toga was tackled from behind and the next thing everyone knew Rei was standing on the Toga's back looking around frantically. "I heard the word Sesshomaru." Rei said as she continued to look around. Kari and Kurama sweatdropped while Toga frantically tried to get Rei off of his back. Kari finally just knocked her sister off of Toga and gave her a questioning look. "How the hell did you know that we were out here and how the hell did you hear me talking about Sesshomaru?"

"Well, I wouldn't have even known that you guys were out here if Hiei didn't have to throw in his own opinion about my play test. What the hell were you guys doing outside the band room in the first place? Were you spying on me?" Rei asked as she looked at Kari and Toga's outfits. Kari looked around with shifty eyes. "No....Anyways, why didn't you ever tell us that you were in band. It's not like it's that big of deal."

"Uh, well, I didn't want anyone to know because I'm not good at playing the flute plus it would just give Maya another thing to start crap on." Rei said then began to mutter about stupid preps. After a while, Rei stopped muttering and went back to talking to the group. "Anyways, to get to the real subject, where the hell is Sesshomaru? Or are you talking about Sesshomaru? Confused yet? Anyways, where is it? You're hiding something from me and I know it."

"Uh, no, you're just paranoid." Kari told her and the two of them got into another argument. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke just watched the three of them while Toga was muttering about his sunglasses as he removed them from his front pocket only to find them to be broken. Suddenly, a beeping noise and they all went quite. The beeping noise was coming from Yusuke's pocket so everyone looked at him. Kari raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Yusuke, your pants are beeping."

**End of Chapter Twenty-Two**

**HieiKitty:** ::Looks out the window:: Man, I hate the winter.

**Youko:** Hey, at least the power has came back on. Man, it was so fucking cold in this house.

**HieiKitty:** Yeah, I know.

**Kuronue: **How would you know if you weren't even here until the power did come back on? You were at work.

**Hiei:** Stop complaining.

**HieiKitty:** -.-' Please don't forget to review.


	23. Beeping Pants and The Portal

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on January 17th, 2005**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Beeping Pants and A Portal**

"Anyways, to get to the real subject, where the hell is Sesshomaru? Or are you talking about Sesshomaru? Confused yet? Anyways, where is it? You're hiding something from me and I know it."

"Uh, no, you're just paranoid." Kari told her and the two of them got into another argument. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke just watched the three of them while Toga was muttering about his sunglasses as he removed them from his front pocket only to find them to be broken. Suddenly, a beeping noises and they all went quite. The beeping noise was coming from Yusuke's pocket so everyone looked at him. Kari raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Yusuke, your pants are beeping."

Yusuke ignored Kari's little comment as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his commicator. Kari and Rei looked at Yusuke funny before they burst out laughing while pointing at him. "YUSUKE WEARS MAKE UP!" Both of them yelled out before going back into hysterics. Kuwabara and Toga soon joined the two. So now the four of them were laughing at Yusuke while he was giving them death glares.

They only stopped when the communicator beeped again causing them to look at it. Toga and Kuwabara stopped laughing completely while Kari and Rei just stiffled their laughter. Yusuke gave the twins one last death glare before he opened the communicator. Koenma appeared on the screeen and he look pissed.

"How long does it take to answer your communicator?!?! (Yusuke: Shut up, diaper breath.) Don't call me that!!! Anyways, we have a mission for you and the others. You are to go to the Makai and retrieve a package for me." Koenma told them. Kari and Rei just looked at the communicator for a second before they busted out laughing again.

The two twins began to walk off but was soon stopped by Koenma's voice. "I have a couple more things to say. The portal to the Makai will be in Kurama's backyard. Kari and Rei will also go with you so that they can train to become Spirit Detectives along side you five. Toga and Kuwabara, you two won't have to go but it's your decision."

With that, Yusuke closed his communicator and shoved into his pockets then looked at the others to only find that Kuwabara and Toga had taken off so that they didn't have to go on the mission and Kari and Rei were complaining.

"Who said that we wanted to become Spirit Detectives in the first place?!?! We don't want to become Koenma's lapdogs!!!" Rei complained while she began to shake Yusuke's shoulders. Kari shoved her out of the way and smirked at the three Spirit Detectives. "Rei's right. The three of you are Koenma's lapdogs. So, how does it feel to be bossed around by a toddler?"

Yusuke hit her in the head with his closed fist while Hiei hit her in the head with the sheath of his katana. Kurama just stood there sweatdropping. It was going to be one interesting mission. After a few more fights and arguments, the five of them were outside school without even telling anyone that they were leaving with Kurama leading the others to his house. "Hey, why is the portal at Kurama's house?"

"Because my mother works during the day and none of the youkai in the Ningenkai would look in my backyard for the portal. It would be at Genkai's but my house is closer to the school." Kurama explained. Kari came up beside Rei and began to nudge her in the side with her elbow. Rei just looked at her with a questioning gaze and her twin sister sighed then gave her a mischieveious smile. "So, is it true, Rei? You know about the whole thing with ou and Kurama dating. Is it true? Are you two a couple?"

"What's that? Kurama and Rei are going out?" Yusuke asked with a huge smile. He walkedup beside Kkurama and patted him on the back. "Nice going, Kurama! Got yourself a woman! You sly fox! Just don't get Kari and Rei mixed up and accidently try to sleep with Kari!" Yusuke told him then laughed to himself. He was soon met the swift pain of two fist crashing down on to his skull. Behind him stood the two twins with their cletched fists at their side ready to hit Yusuke again if he had another comment. Kurama looked at the scene sweatdropping and slightly blushing from what Yusuke had said. Rei scoffed as the group continued their way towards Kurama's house.

"And the answer to your question is no. Kurama and I aren't going out. No offense to Kurama but I just met him last Monday and I actually got to get to know a guy before I start dating him. Anyways, everyone at school thinks that we're going out only because Kurama told Maya that so that she would leave him alone. I'm just going along with it cause I love to make that prep pissed. After a while, Kurama's going to quote dump unquote me. He will keep his status and I will become the girl that was dumped by Kurama and everything will go back to normal. Isn't that right, Kurama?" Rei asked him not even taking the time to look at him as she kept her attention in front of her, avoiding everyone else's questioning gazes. Kurama nodded his head with slight reluctance. "Yes, Rei, you are correct."

"You guys are no fun!" Kari said with an exhausted sigh. Rei rolled her eyes at her sister's comment then nudged her in the side with her elbow. "But what about you and Yusuke? Are you two a couple?"

"Oh, yes, you know it." Kari said sarcastically before the two girls burst into hysterics. Yusuke just looked at the two confused while Hiei stared off into space and Kurama kept his attetnion in front of him. Finally after a good five more minutes the group of five arrived at Kurama's house that he shared with his mother, step-father, and his younger step-brother. They went into the back yard where the swirling vortex they called a portal stood. Yusuke and Kari easily went into the portal. Hiei and Kurama waited for Rei to go through but she just stood there with wide eyes staring at it. Hiei glared at her. "Onna, what are you waiting for? Go through the portal so we can get this mission over."

"NO! There is no way I'm going through that portal! Just look at it! Who knows if it will go to the place you want it to go or if it will send you into nothingness. I'm not going into that stupid portal and you can't make me." Rei told them as she began to back up, about to turn and run away. She turned and was about to run, when Hiei stepped in front of her. The two of them exchanged glares before Hiei suddenly picked Rei up over his shoulder then began to walk over to the portal. Rei began to stuggle against him. "No!!! Hiei, put me down right now. Don't you dare try to take me into that thing!!! Hiei, put me down now!!!"

"Onna, be quiet. You're going through that portal whether you like it or not." Hiei told her before he jumped into the portal. Rei closed her eyes and held on to Hiei for dear life. She felt him slip away and it felt like she was floating in air or something like that After a while nothing happened then she heard laughter. That's when she noticed that she was laying on her back. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Hiei was laying on top of her, his head resting beside her own. She instantly began to blush and tried to push him off but noticed that he was unconscious. Rei turned her head and saw that Kari and Yusuke were standing a little ways off laughing their heads off. Kurama appeared out of the swirling vortex and saw them. He hurried over to her and Hiei and began to try to pull Hiei off of her. "Hold on, Rei."

Kurama was about to pull Hiei off of her but something suddenly happened. Hiei's arms went around her and pulled her close to him so that now he wasn't able to get pull off of her. Rei's blush deepen as Yusuke and Kari began to laugh even more. Rei began to poke Hiei in the head to see if he was alright but he was still unconscious. Kurama stopped trying after a while and gave Rei an apologzing look. "I'm sorry, Rei, but I don't think that Hiei's going to let go of you so that I can pull him off of you. We just have to wait until he regain consciousness."

"HOW THE HELL DID HE LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Rei asked as her right eye began to twitch as her face turned red as a tomato from both anger and embarassment. Kurama sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "While you were struggling against him, you must have hit him hard in the head thus knocking him unconscious."

Rei groaned and hit herself lightly in the head. It was her fault and now she was suffering because of it. So, Kurama leaned against a nearby tree while Kari and Yusuke started their own little conversation as they waited for Hiei to regain consciousness. Now that Rei got to look around, she saw that they were in a forest but the sky was a different color. It was sort of a sea green color. She took it as a sign that she was now in the Makai, the Demon World.

Suddenly, she felt the grip of Hiei's arms around her loose and she heard him let out a soft groan. Rei looked over at him and saw that his nose move slightly and his eyes flew open. The two of them stared at each other before Hiei began to growl and give her a death glare. Kurama noticed that Hiei was now awake and he quickly went over and pulled Rei away from him before Hiei was able to kill her. Yusuke and Kari also noticed the scene going on and went over to them, smiling. "I see that Hiei is awake now. Hey, Hiei, did you have fun sleeping with Rei?"

With that comment, Rei punched Yusuke in the face, her cheeks slightly red. Kari laughed her head off and got a death glare from Hiei in return. The angry fire apparition let out a scoff and headed off into the forest. Kurama sighed and shook his head then followed him. The other three exchanged glances before heading after them. The five of them walked through the forest. After a while they came to a clearing where they found a small village. Kurama turned to the others. "Kari, Rei, you two stay here with Yusuke. Hiei and I will go get the package from the village. If you get attacked, get rid of the youkai and get back to the portal location quickly."

The three of them nodded their heads then Hiei and Kurama took off into the village. Kari, Yusuke, and Rei just stood there at the edge of the clearing talking and teasing each other. You know, the normal stuff that friends do when they had nothing else to do. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the village and Hiei and a guy ran towards them with tons of youkai chasing them. The three looked at the with wide eyes before they quickly turned around and began to run to where the portal was supposed to be at. When they got there, Hiei, Yusuke, and the guy began to figh off the youkai. Some of them got passed them and Kari and Rei took their chance at them. When all the youkai was dead. Kari and Rei turned and looked at the guy. "Who the hell are you?"

**End of Chapter**

**HieiKitty:** Wow, sorry about the lateness of updating. I had some ::eye twitches:: problems with my other fanfic. Anyways, can anyone guess who the guy is? Come on, it's so obvious. First of all, Kurama's missing then the guy shows up and Hiei's not killing him. Yusuke and Hiei both know who he is.

**Kuronue:** You shouldn't be giving it away. Maybe people aren't as smart as you.

**HieiKitty:** Are you calling me smart? YAY!! Kuronue called me smart.

**Kuronue:** -.-'

**HieiKitty:** Don't forget to review! WHee!


	24. The Other Side

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on January 17th, 2005**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Other Side**

"Kari, Rei, you two stay here with Yusuke. Hiei and I will go get the package from the village. If you get attacked, get rid of the youkai and get back to the portal location quickly."

The three of them nodded their heads then Hiei and Kurama took off into the village. Kari, Yusuke, and Rei just stood there at the edge of the clearing talking and teasing each other. You know the normal stuff that friends do when they had nothing else to do. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the village and Hiei and a guy ran towards them with tons of youkai chasing them. The three looked at the with wide eyes before they quickly turned around and began to run to where the portal was supposed to be at. When they got there, Hiei, Yusuke, and the guy began to fight off the youkai. Some of them got passed them and Kari and Rei took their chance at them. When all the youkai was dead. Kari and Rei turned and looked at the guy. "Who the hell are you?"

Yusuke, Hiei, and the guy looked at the two twins then they remembered. The guy they were talking about had long silver hair and gold eyes that stared at them. He smirked and walked over to them. He stopped in front of Kari for a second before moving in front of Rei. He took her hands into his and brought her close to him. "It's good to finally meet you, Rei. The name's Youko Kurama."

Rei began to blush and tried frantically to get herself away from the fox demon but to no avail. Yusuke and Kari cracked up laughing at the situation but Hiei just stood there giving Youko a dirty look. The kitsune youkai laughed quietly to himself before he removed one of his hands from around and cupped her chin making her look up at him. Her blush deepen but she continued to try to get away from him. Youko brought his face close to Rei's. "Relax, Koi. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want a taste of you."

Before Rei was able to react to what the kitsune youkai had just told her, Youko claimed her lips with his own. The others looked at him in disbelief. Rei just stood there, staring back at him as he began to nibble on her bottom lip. His teeth finally made a small wound on her lip and blood escape which Youko gladly licked away. Rei's vision began to grow fuzzy and she began to feel dizzy. The next thing she knew she was unconscious. Youko smirked to himself as he picked her up in his arms. He was about to run into the forest when the other three stopped him. "Hey, Fox Boy, where do you think you're going with my sister?"

"I'm just going to take her somewhere where we can be alone." Youko told Kari with a slight glare since she was stopping him from leaving. Her, Yusuke, and Hiei all got into their attack positions, ready to fight Youko if he didn't give up. Youko was about to make a run for it when Hiei suddenly appeared before grabbed Rei from him then kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards. The kick was so powerful that Youko laid there on the ground for a moment before turning back into Kurama. Hiei laid Rei and tried to get her to awaken while Kari and Yusuke dealt with Kurama. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Kurama ignored Kari and stood up then walked over to where Hiei and Rei were. "She should be alright. Youko had just used special pollen from a flower that temporarily makes the victim who breathes it in unconscious." Kurama told him as he kneeled down beside Rei and lifted her wrist to check her pulse just to make sure that she was only unconscious. Her heartbeat was a steady pace.

-----Flashyback, aka Rei's dream-------

"_Rei, I don't think that you should ask him. He won't tell you. The bastard probably takes pride in what he did to me._" Dusk's anger-filled voice filled Rei's head. Rei, now age 12, shook her head. "No, you're wrong, Dusk. Hiei's different now. He'll tell me, I'm sure of it. He just needs some time. But what I don't get is why you won't tell me."

With that comment, Dusk's voice ceased trying to get Rei to reconsider. Rei sighed and walked into the park. It was almost mid-afternoon and it was almost deserted. She walked until she reached a huge tree that rested beside the lake near the middle of the park. Rei sat down beneath it with her back against its trunk, her eyes looking at the lake. "Hey, Hiei, are you up there?"

"You know that I am, Rei, or else you wouldn't be here." Hiei told her as he jumped down from where he had been sitting in the branches above her and sat down next to the kitsune hanyou. The fire apparition then noticed that she was wearing her school uniform along with her glasses. She had been in school. "What are you doing here? You have school."

"Duh, Hiei, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. Anyways, I'm here because I wanted to talk to you about something. I usually would have waited until after school but it's been bothering me for a while and I really want to know." Rei told him, her attention still on the lake before her. Hiei scoffed and looked at the lake as well. "Why don't you ask her? She knows."

"Well, for one, she won't tell me. She told me that if I wanted to know, I would have to ask you. For another thing, she barely talks to me anymore, not since I started coming here to see you more often. And when she does talk to me it's always some kind of lecture about how I shouldn't spend time with you. Dusk acts like she hates you but I know that she doesn't. I don't think that she would be able to ever stop loving you." Rei told him then waited for response. Hiei muttered something before disappearing. Rei repeated the words that he had said to herself. "We both lied then betrayed each other."

"Reina, is that you?" A deep male voice said making Rei turn her head and see who it was. There stood her father holding his briefcase from work and his lunch. Rei laughed nervously knowing that she had been caught not being in school and she was going to be in trouble. Mr. Takashi sighed and shook his head as he walked over to his daughter then sat down beside her. He placed his briefcase beside him then spilt his lunch in two, giving one half to his daughter. The two of them ate their lunch in silence before Mr. Takashi spoke. "You got out of school to talk to that boy again."

"He has a name, Dad, and it's Hiei." Rei told him before taking another bite of her lunch that her father provided her with. Her father gave her a strict and demanding look and she sighed heavily before putting down the food so they could talk. "Okay, yes, I was talking to him and I'm sorry that I skipped school just to talk to him. But you don't get it; I had to talk to him about something that was really important."

"Rei, stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble." Mr. Takashi told his daughter. At the park entrance, Hiei was watching the two of them with his Jagan eye. When he heard what Mr. Takashi had told Rei, Hiei growled deeply to himself. He drew his katana and opened his eyes. "So, this is the way that he has chosen."

----------

Reina, Kari, and Kaito stood in the doorway of their house. Their parents' blood was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, on the furniture, you name it and there was blood. A teenaged boy stood by the bodies, smirking. Kari and Kaito took a step backwards while Reina took a step forward, glaring at the boy. "Hiei, why did you d this? WHY?!"

"Rei, you know why. This was to torture you. I will not kill you but rather torture you and the rest of your family. You brought this upon yourself and you know it, Rei." The boy told her with a murderous smile. Reina glared at him with tears slowly streaming down her face.

"Hiei!! If you have a grudge against me, torture me not my family. They did nothing to deserve this!" Reina yelled at him. The boy chuckled. Another boy stepped into the room. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. The boy fell to his knees. Kari gasped and ran over to his side.

"Yusuke!!! Please say something!! What did Hiei to you?! Yusuke!!!" Kari frantically began to shake the boy's shoulders. He muttered something then he lost consciousness. Kari held him in her arms as she looked at her twin sister. She was arguing with the other boy. Kari's tears ran quickly down her face. First her parents were dead, Yusuke was badly hurt, and now Reina was getting herself deeper into complications.

"Hiei, why the hell are you doing this? I knew that we never liked each other but there was no reason for you to murder my parents." Reina said as she inched closer to the boy. He just stood there watching her and scoffed.

"Damn straight. I never liked you and I never will. You're just a weak ass kitsune. Baka onna, just die already." Hiei told her as he drew his katana. "I have never liked you in any way. I was only going to kill you eventually but your parents kept me from doing so."

"Kari, get Kai and Yusuke out of here. I'll take care of Hiei." Rei said as she stopped in front of Hiei. There was now only a couple of feet in between them. Kari nodded and dragged Yusuke out of the house with Kai following. Rei stared at the boy in front of her. "I thought that you had changed, Hiei. What about all those times that you said that you would protect me? Were they all lies to you? Have you been lying to me this whole time?"

"Onna, like I've said before, you mean nothing to me." Hiei told her with a smug smirk. Rei wiped her tears away and glared at the fire apparition before her. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she squeezed her eyes shut. A bright light surrounded her and pushed Hiei back away from her into a wall. Hiei muttered to himself before he began to attack the light barrier around her. Finally he made a crack in it and it disappeared. He found Rei sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was looking at him, her eyes filled of tears. "I trusted you, Hiei. I really thought that you were my friend. I even thought that I was falling in love with you."

"Hn, love is for the weak." Hiei said as he sheathed his katana then took off the cloth around his forehead to reveal his Jagan eye. It was glowing a deep purple as it stared at her. Rei stiffened under its gaze. Hiei scoffed and kneeled down in front of her. He cupped her chin with his hand and made her look up at him. "Rei, you won't remember any of this. Leave this country and start a new life. Forget about everything."

----End of Flash Back------

"Onna, wake up!" Hiei demanded as he shook Rei's shoulders in attempt of waking her up. Her eyes flew open and the two of them just stared at each other, Hiei still holding onto her shoulders. Rei could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as the dream/flashback flashed before her when she saw Hiei's crimson eyes. The next thing that Hiei knew, Rei had punched him in the face with such a force that he was pushed back a few feet from where he had been. "YOU BASTARD!"

Kurama had been arguing with Kari and Yusuke about what had happened when Youko was out when Rei awoken. When they heard Rei's outburst, the three of them stopped arguing and looked over at her. She was now sitting up with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. The bangs of her hair was shading her eyes but Kurama could smell her tears. He walked over to her as Hiei stood up. Kurama reached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rei quickly looked up at him, her eyes were empty but she was glaring at him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

As soon as she said that, a light barrier surrounded Rei which forced Kurama away from her. The light inside the barrier was so bright that they could no longer see Rei inside of it. Rei and Yusuke turned to Hiei and Kurama for some answers. Kurama sighed as he dusted some dirt off of him. "It seems that Rei has learned how to control her spirit energy in order to make a light barrier. It's so strong because of Dusk's soul being inside of her body. But I have no clue why she would use her spirit energy at this moment or why she would put a barrier."

"Well, do something about it, Kurama. You're supposed to be the smart one in the group." Kari said as she stared at the light barrier that her twin sister was in. Kurama sighed and shook his head. "I can't do anything to help her if she doesn't want me to help. Her light barrier looks very similar to Dusk's so that must mean hers is exactly the same meaning that you, Kari, should be able to go inside of it as Dawn was able to go inside of Dusk's."

"Right. I'm going in." Kari said with determination then walked over to the barrier. She stood in front of it for a moment before she walked through it. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all waited for Kari to return or for the barrier to die down but what happened next surprised them all. A ball of spirit energy surrounded by flames shot out of the barrier and went directly towards Hiei. The fire apparition quickly dodged the attack and the attack hit a nearby tree that exploded on impact. The light barrier disappeared and there stood two new people that Hiei and Kurama thought they would never see again. Dawn and Dusk.

**End of Chapter 24**

**HieiKitty:** WHOO!!!! This chapter was longer than lasts. MUWAHAHHAHAHA!!! So, what's going to happen next, eh?

**Hiei:** Don't forget to review or I'll slice your throat open with my katana.

**HieiKitty:** Thanks, Hiei. -.-'


	25. Before Dawn and After Dusk

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**January 27th, 2005**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Before Dawn and After Dusk**

"Right. I'm going in." Kari said with determination then walked over to the barrier. She stood in front of it for a moment before she walked through it. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all waited for Kari to return or for the barrier to die down but what happened next surprised them all. A ball of spirit energy surrounded by flames shot out of the barrier and went directly towards Hiei. The fire apparition quickly dodged the attack and the attack hit a nearby tree that exploded on impact. The light barrier disappeared and there stood two new people that Hiei and Kurama thought they would never see again. Dawn and Dusk.

"Well, let's see here. We got Youko's reincarnation and Tsubasa's reincarnation. OH, wait. What is this? Hey, Dusk look that it is. It's our dear friend, Hiei." Dawn said pointing over at the fire apparition that was glaring at her. Dawn scoffed and gave her a look, making herself not look at him. "Don't you mean the traitorous bastard that ruined our lives"

"Who the hell are you two and where's Kari and Rei! What have you done with them" Yusuke demanded the answers to his questions as he raised his hand and pointed his index finger at Dawn, ready to shot his spirit gun if needed. The two twins laughed. Dawn smiled at him and began to walk towards the spirit detective. "What's this? Tsubasa doesn't even know his own mate"

"Now, Dawn, you must remember that this boy is Yusuke Urameshi not your mate, Tsubasa." Dawn pointed out to her sister, amusement obviously in her voice. Dawn chuckled to herself then nodded her head, indicating that she had heard what Dusk had told her. She continued to walk towards Yusuke, his index finger still pointed at her. "Yeah, I know that he's not Tsubasa but it seems that Kari has grown feelings for the boy. I guess what they say about the past is right. The past really does repeat itself."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE KARI AND REI" Yusuke demanded once again, this time with more anger in his voice. Spirit energy began to gather at the tip of his index finger showing that he was ready to shot his spirit gun at any time. Dawn stopped her approach towards him, leaving her only feet away from the spirit detective. The ookami youkai was still smiling the whole time though. "They are still here, Yusuke. We would not do anything to hurt them. In fact, they can hear and see everything that we see and hear."

"Dawn, Dusk, why are you two here? Why did you take control of Kari and Rei's body? Was it all just so that you could taunt the three of us or is there a purpose in your visit" Kurama asked as he took a step towards them. The twins turned and looked at him. Their attention was now on him and no longer on Yusuke. Dusk sighed then slightly shrugged her shoulders as if to tell him that they did not have a real purpose for being there but the smile on her face told him differently. "It's a wonder that as smart as you are, Kurama, that you can be so blind. We are here because Kari and Rei could not handle it. They couldn't handle the fact that Hiei had killed their parents and that he had betrayed them just as he betrayed us."

"WHAT" Both Kurama and Yusuke looked over at the fire apparition in question with disbelief all over their face. Hiei's bangs had shadowed his eyes until he looked up at the two twins. His eyes were full of excitement, the kind that you would see inside the eyes of a murderer. Hiei looked up and smirked. "It took them long enough to figure that out. I thought that Kurama would have figured it out before them but even the fox isn't the most observant."

"You must be kidding me! I cannot believe that you killed their parents, Hiei! Their parents" Yusuke yelled at Hiei in almost utter disgust. Hiei scoffed and looked over at him. "Believe it, Detective. I even tried to kill you as well but they interfered. Anything to break their souls."

"Even betraying Rei's trust? It was bad enough that you betrayed me but then you had to go and betray Rei when she thought that she could trust you. Did you know that she thought that you would never have done something like that, Hiei? She told me that you had changed and I should trust you. It's too bad she didn't see you as I saw you." Dusk said bringing the attention onto her. Everyone stared at her until she scoffed and glared at the fire apparition a ways from her. "I knew that you were a jackass but I didn't think that you would have gone as so far as to kill her and Kari's parents. After thinking about it all this time, I think I've came up with the reason as why you did it."

"Dusk, stop being so dramatic. This is not why we are here. We're here to help Kari and Rei not for you to get in a fight with Hiei like always." Dawn said with an exhausted sigh. Dusk turned her head and gave her twin sister a slight glare before giving in with a sigh of defeat. "Fine, whatever, but I don't see why you said that we're not going to fight with Hiei when you know we are. After all, that's the whole reason why we're here."

"Yeah, I know but I thought we would make it all dramatic but no, you had to ruin it like always." Dawn said as she lifted her hand in front of her and a ball of spirit energy began to form in the palm of her hand. Dusk scoffed and shook her head, smiling slightly. The two of them exchanged looks before, Dawn quickly threw the ball of spirit energy at Yusuke and Kurama. The two easily dodged it but as they were distracted with dodging the attack, Dusk came up behind them and kicked each of them in the back. Though they had dodged the initial attack, Dawn kept throwing balls of spirit energy at them. Hiei after a while of being yelled at by Yusuke to help them, finally unsheathed his katana with the intention of fighting with Dawn and Dusk. The two twins saw he coming their way and they let up their attack on the two spirit detectives to deal with the third one. Before Hiei was able to do anything, both Dusk and Dawn disappeared before his eyes. The three spirit detectives stood there looking around for them. Kurama and Hiei trying to locate their scents and their youkai energy.

"Looking for us?" Dawn and Dusk suddenly appeared. Dawn was behind Hiei and she grabbed a hold of him and Dusk appeared before him and snatched his katana away from him. So, here is how Kurama and Yusuke saw the situation: Dawn was holding Hiei back as Dusk stood before him with his katana. The female kitsune youkai waved Hiei's katana in front of the fire apparition's face. "Do you want to know what I think would be a suitable death for you, my dear Hiei? I think that the woman who was going to become your mate should kill you with your katana. How does that sound for you? Does it sound good enough for your death, Hiei?"

"Hn, you don't have the courage to go through with it. If you're going to do it, do it." Hiei replied coldly. He was not even struggling to get away. In fact, Dawn even let go of him and took a few steps backward and the fire apparition continued to stand right there in front of Dusk. Yusuke looked at Hiei in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing, Hiei? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Just hurry up and knock her out so she goes back to Rei!"

"Hmph, do you really think that I would allow him to do that. Even Dawn would be able to stop him before he could knock me unconscious. Sorry, Urameshi, but this is between me and Hiei not the rest of you." Dusk said, staring at Hiei, not even bothering to look at any of the others. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Dusk and Hiei, which turned out to be another one of Dusk's barriers. The barrier force Yusuke, Dawn, and Kurama backwards, conveniently making Dawn go back to Kari. Kari looked around her with a confused look. "What the hell just happened?"

"Like I said before, this is between me and Hiei. You and the others will stay out of this and I will make sure of it." Dusk said, still looking at Hiei. Kari scoffed and glared at the female kitsune youkai that was controlling her sister's body. "What the hell do you mean that it's only between you and Hiei. If I remember correctly he was the one who killed my parents and tried to kill Yusuke!"

"Yes, well, I'm going to kill him for you, me, Rei, and Dawn. You've done your part by allowing Dawn to take control of your body but now it's my turn." Dusk said with a slight smirk. She raised the katana and aimed the tip of the blade at Hiei's throat. The fire apparition smirked as well and raised a brow as if asking her why she had not killed him yet. As if waiting for that cue, Dawn began to push the katana down and time seemed to slow down. The others watched in slow motion as the katana came closer and closer to the skin of Hiei's throat.

"_NO! Dusk! Stop this right now!_" Rei's voice rang through Dusk's head. Dusk instantly stopped the blade. The tip of the katana was just a centimeter from Hiei's throat. Everyone stared at her to see why she had stopped. Dusk closed her eyes and sighed as she lowered the katana. "Rei, you shouldn't stop me when I'm in the middle of revenging your parents' deaths along with mine and Dawn's."

"_No, you shouldn't try to kill someone. No one has the right to kill another person even if the person did something horribly wrong._" Rei tried to reason with her demonic side. Dusk just scoffed and dropped Hiei's katana to the ground. "Fine, next time you need help, don't even bother coming to me."

With that, Dusk changed back into Rei who fell forwards unconsciously. Hiei caught her in her arms as everyone just exchanged semi-confused glances.

**End of Chapter Twenty Five**

**HieiKitty: **WHOO! Over 55 reviews! I am so proud of myself. It is like two reviews for each chapter.

**Hiei:** Something tells me that that is not good.

**HieiKitty:** Oh, shut up, Hiei. _:Looks at deviantart . com:_ Aw, that picture of you and Haru is so kawaii.

**Youko:** Hey, are you going to draw me with Haru.

**HieiKitty:** Maybe…most likely. Then I have to draw Haru with Kurama and Sano. That is if I feel like it.

**Kuronue:** What about me?

**HieiKitty:** No.

**Hiei:** :Scoff: Do not forget to review.

**Kuronue:** That is not fair. _:Starts drinking:_

**Youko:** XD


	26. Another Battle Lost

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on February 6th, 2005**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Another One Lost**

Kurama sighed as he placed a damp, cool, folded cloth on to Reina Takashi's forehead. She was laying on his bed at his house in the Ningenkai. Blankets were pulled around her to keep her warm but were lightweight to make sure she did not get too hot. Hiei had given her to him after she had lost consciousness in the Makai after she and Dusk switched places. At the moment, the fire apparition was with Yusuke and Kari in the Spirit World speaking with Koenma and delivering the package as well.

-Flashback-

"Hn, Fox, take her. We will go see Koenma in the Spirit World. Watch over her until we get back. When she awakens, tell me." Hiei simply told Kurama with a slightly cold tone. After that was said, he handed him the unconscious kitsune hanyou then went through the portal that lead to the Spirit World. Yusuke muttered something then followed the fire apparition and Kari was about to go through the portal as well but she was stopped by Kurama's voice. "Kari, could you please tell me if you know anything about what just happened"

"Man, Kurama, I thought that you would be able to figure it out but I guess I was wrong. Anyways, I do not think that either Hiei or Rei would want me to tell you this but since you are a friend, I will tell you. Dawn had communicated with me after the whole incident and she told me that the reason why Hiei just stood there is because though Hiei and Rei had not been together in quite a time, they trust each other. Hiei knew that Rei would not let Dusk kill him. Once Rei got over the initial thought of Hiei killing our parents, she reasoned that he must have had a good reason and he had assured her. He had wanted to separate hers and Dusk's souls but our father wouldn't let him."

-End of Flashback-

"So, I've lost another battle against Hiei." Kurama said to himself quietly as he moved Rei's bangs away from her face. The female kitsune hanyou let out a small groan as she shifted under his touch. For a moment, Kurama's green eyes flash to gold but quickly returned to its normal color. The red head shook his head slightly as he yelled at the thief that he shared a body with.

(Kurama - _Youko_ -** Hiei**)

-Youko, stop. We cannot do that and you know that.-

_-I do not see why not. She is laying right there and she's so responsive.-_

-She does not return the feelings so we have no right.-

**-Kurama.-**

-Hiei? I thought you were in Spirit World-

**-What, didn't want me to hear the conversation you were having with Youko just now about Rei-**

_-Hiei, go away. We're about to have fun with our little friend.-_

**-Youko, touch her and I'll personally make sure that you don't live to see another day.-**

-Youko's not going to do anything.-

**-Hn, bring Rei to Genkai's to train with the others when she awakens, immediately. If you're not here soon I'm coming to get her myself.-**

With that, all the mind links were closed and Kurama's attention was brought back to Rei. Who was awake, sitting up, and looking at him with a weird look. The two of them exchanged looks before he noticed that her cheeks were slightly pink. She cleared her throat and looked upwards. Kurama followed her gaze to see that his hand was still on her forehead. He blushed as well and quickly removed his hand from her forehead. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah...where the hell am I, anyways" Rei bluntly asked as she took in her surroundings, her blush slowly disappearing from her cheeks. Kurama sighed silently and stood up, picking up the cloth that once had been on her forehead. It had fallen to the ground when she had sat up. "You're at my house in the Ningenkai. You had lost consciousness after regaining control over your body."

Just then, the door to Kurama's bedroom opened and Shiori walked in. "Shuichi, has your little friend woke up yet" She asked before she noticed Rei sitting up. She smiled at her then quickly made her way to the side of the bed, pushing Kurama gently out of the way. "I'm so relieved to see that you're awake, dear. It was quite a shock when Shuichi brought you home saying that you had fainted from stress at school while the two of you walked home from school."

Rei looked over at Kurama who was sweat dropping. She took this as a sign that his human mother didn't know anything about him being a Spirit Detective. Being as nice and intelligent as she was, Rei decided against saying anything about it. She turned her attention back on Shiori and smiled at her. "Yes, school can be stressful at times. I'm just glad that Shuichi brought me here. Anyways, it's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Minamino. My name's Reina Takashi."

"It's very nice to meet one of Shuichi's friends, Reina. Since you're feeling so well, I must insist that you eat dinner with us. It will be done shortly." Shiori told her and quickly left the room before Rei was able to decline the offer. Both Kurama and Rei sighed. Rei pushed the covers off her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She then stood up and tried to straighten out all the wrinkles she now had on her school uniform. Once she was done, she sighed again and looked at Kurama. "So, you're mother seems really nice but is it right for you to not tell her the truth about you being a demon"

Kurama sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. He turned his back on her and stood facing the door of his bedroom. "It's better that she doesn't know. If she knew what I was and how much danger I'm put in working as a Spirit Detective, she would worry and I don't her worry over me. If she knew that I was a demon, she might perceive me differently and I don't know what I would do if she feared me. Rei, thank you for not telling her that we are Spirit Detectives or what really happened."

Rei looked at Kurama before she sighed and shook her head. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "No problem, Kurama. If I was in your situation, I would probably do the same." Rei told him then walked passed him and stood in the middle of the doorway. She looked back at him with a huge smile on her face. "I was going to say thank you for taking care of me but then I remember what happened in the Makai. Man, Kurama, your former self is such a pervert. Here's a suggestion for the future, make sure that you don't just going around kissing girls that you barely know."

With that being said, Rei walked out of the room following the way Shiori had taken. Kurama just stood there, slightly blushing while Youko chuckled inside Kurama's mind.

_-Yeah, Kurama, maybe you should listen to Rei. You shouldn't go around kissing random girls. You might make her jealous.-_

-We both know that it was you who kissed her. It's your fault. You took it a step too far. Anyways, I think you should be the one listening to Rei.-

"Shuichi, hurry up dear! Dinner's ready and you don't want your friend, Reina, to wait on you forever." Shiori's voice reached Kurama's ears. The red headed fox demon shook his head as he closed the mind link between himself and Youko. Kurama walked out of his bedroom closing the door behind him then walked down the stairs to the first floor of the home he shared with his human mother. He quickly then made his way to the kitchen where he found Rei and Shiori sitting at the table discussing something, both hadn't noticed that he had walked into the room.

"So, Reina dear, how do you feel about my son? It seemed that he really cared about your well-being but I want to know how you feel. Are you two going to out on a date sometime soon? The two of you would make a very cute couple." Shiori said happily while she gave Rei a suggesting smile. Both Rei and Kurama and the red head decided to keep him hidden from them as he continued to listen to their conversation.

_-Nervous, Kurama? Afraid of what she's going to say-_

-Be quiet, Youko.-

Rei's nervous laughter brought Kurama's attention back onto the scene before him. She rubbed the back of her and gave Shiori a nervous smile. "Well, there's nothing that I can really say about that, Mrs. Minamino. All I can see between me and Shuichi is friendship. Maybe all time but not right now. After all, I just met him last week after moving here from the United States."

"I thought that you had a bit of American accent. But that's quite alright, dear. You're right after all. You do need time before something grows between two people. Anyways, it's nice to finally meet one of Shuichi's other friends. The only ones that I have meet was Yusuke, Kazuma, and that nice quiet boy Hiei. He's not that much of a speaker is he" Shiori asked with a smile. Rei laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, Hiei not very social but he's a good guy once you get to know him. He's very loyal once you befriend him."

Kurama could feel slight anger erupt inside him. For some reason, every time Rei started talking about Hiei or was even close to the fire apparition, he would feel slightly jealousy even Youko was relating to what he was feeling. Shiori saw her son in the corner of her eye and saw that his fists were clutched. Then thought hit her. "Reina, are you very close to Hiei? You sound as though you know him very well."

"Well, I've known him since I was ten so that would make it six years that I have known him. Though he has done some wrong doings in his life, I forgive him. I'm convinced that he does everything for a reason. I'll admit that he's done something that has really effected my life and not in a good way but as I said, I forgave him. There's something about that makes it so that I can't stay mad at him. I haven't seen him for four years and yet it seems like I've known him all my life." Rei said with such sincerity in her voice. Shiori's gaze on her soften as she listen to her. "You must really care about him then."

Rei instantly began to blush as she laughed nervously. Shiori smiled knowingly and was about to speak when the doorbell rang. The older woman excused herself and went to answer the door. On her way to the front door of the house, she passed by Kurama who was leaning against the wall in the hallway with his eyes closed. His mother looked at him with sympathy and placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly to comfort him. She left her son when the doorbell rang again. The woman walked to the front door and answered it. "Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm here for Reina and Shuichi."

**End of Chapter Twenty-Six**

**HieiKitty:** T-T I feel so loved that I'm getting reviews for this fanfic. I thought it would only be Sara reading this but no. I was proven wrong.

**Youko:** Why must you make me jealous over some woman?

**HieiKitty:** Because I can. Would you rather be Hiei who's all in love but doesn't want to show it or something like that. You can't really tell with him. O.o'

**Youko:** That's for sure.

**Hiei:** Close your mouth, fox.

**Kuronue:** Don't forget to review:

**HieiKitty and Kuronue:** _-throws up confetti-_ PARTY!

**Hiei:** What did they have to drink?

**Youko:** Well, Kuronue was drinking vodka earlier and as for Becca...well, all she drunk was water.

**Hiei: **-.-'


	27. Light Poles

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on March 3rd, 2005**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Light Poles**

Rei instantly began to blush as she laughed nervously. Shiori smiled knowingly and was about to speak when the doorbell rang. The older woman excused herself and went to answer the door. On her way to the front door of the house, she passed by Kurama who was leaning against the wall in the hallway with his eyes closed. His mother looked at him with sympathy and placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly to comfort him. She left her son when the doorbell rang again. The woman walked to the front door and answered it. "Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm here for Reina and Shuichi." Hiei simply stated as he stood in front of Shiori. Shiori stared at him for a moment before she registered who was standing in front of her. She smiled at him and opened the door for him to come inside. The fire apparition let a small 'hn' before walking into the house. Shiori lead him into the kitchen whre Rei was thinking to herself while staring at the food in front of her. Kurama was also sitting at the table, in the chair beside Rei. Shiori cleared her throat, getting the two's attention. Rei smiled at Hiei and gave him a slight wave. "Helwo, Hiei. Where's the others?"

"Hn, let's go. The others are waiting for us at Genkai's temple." Hiei told her ignoring the slight glare that he was recieving from Kurama. Rei gave him a look. "Hey, we were about to eat the food that Mrs. Minamino prepared for us to eat. Can't it wait? I haven't ate since this morning and I'm really hungry."

"Yes, Hiei, why don't you join us? I'm sure that whatever the three of you neeed to do can wait a little while you eat a quick meal. Besides, Reina needs to eat to regain her energy since she had just woken from her faint spell." Shiori told him. Rei, Kurama, and Hiei all sweat dropped then Hiei shook his head. "We have to go now, it can't wait. Rei has to be at Genkai's temple for the rest of the day so we can keep an eye on her."

With that being said, Hiei walked over to the female kitsune hanyou and grabbed a hold of Rei by the back of her shirt then proceeded in dragging her away. Or at least that is what he tried to do. Rei had fake tears coming ut her eyes as she tried to stay inside the kitchen. She held onto the frame of the door with all her strength. "But Hiei! I'm hungry! Why must you be so cruel?"

"You can eat at Genkai's, Onna." Hiei growled in a dangerously tone at her. Finally, after minutes of struggling with Rei, Hiei was able to get the female kitsune hanyou out of the kitchen and outside of the house, leaving Shiori and Kurama in the kitchen by themselves. Both of them sighed while shaking their heads at how childish both Rei and Hiei had been acting. Kurama stood up from his seat and walked over to his human mother. They exchanged hugs before Kurama spoke. "I'm sorry that we couldn't stay and enjoy the food that you prepared for us but I think this may be important. I believe that I will be staying at Genkai's tonight though."

"It's okay, dear. Just make sure that you don't do anything dangerous or get yourself into any trouble. Oh, and don't worry about what Reina and I were talking about. I'm sure that she holds feelings for you as well. Just give her some time, Shuichi. She'll come around." Shiori said while giving her son an encouraging smile. Kurama smiled back at her but shook his head. "No, I want her to be happy and she's in love with my best friend so I'll leave her be."

"KURAMA! HELP! HIEI'S GOING TO RIP MY LEGS OFF!" Kurama heard Rei scream his name and he sweat dropped. Shiori just gave him a questioning look before she pushed her son outside the house to join his two friends. What he saw next was one of the most amusing sites he had ever seen. Rei was latched onto a nearby lightpole and Hiei was pulling on her legs trying to get her to let go of it. "Onna, let go of that, right now!"

"No! You let go of my legs first! Plus, I'm not going anywhere until I get something to eat!" Rei yelled back at the fire apparition, tightening her grip on the lightpole she was holding on to. The two of them continued to yell back and forth at each other until Kurama walked over to them and cleared his throat, gaining their attention. Hiei just scoffed and gave him a dirty look. "I don't need your help with the onna, Fox."

"Kurama, tell Hiei to go get me something to eat since he took me away from the food! I'm so hungry!" Rei said and managed to get those anime tears to come forth. Kurama sweatdropped at how Rei's mind was like a one-track mind and right now it was focused on getting her some food. "Kurama! Don't just stand there! Tell Hiei to let go of my legs! It feels like he's going to rip them off!"

Rei's voice brought the red head out of his thoughts. "Hiei, you should let go of Rei. This really isn't going to do anything but aggravate her and then she won't let go of the pole. I'm sure there's another way to get her to Genkai's and to let go of the pole."

"Fox, stay out of this." Hiei sneered at Kurama and the two of them exchanged glares; Hiei's threatening and cold, Kurama's slightly less threatening and opposing. Rei quickly covered her ears to proetect her from the high pitch scream she knew that was about to come once she saw someone walking towards them. To cover her ears though, she had to let go of the pole which made her fall staight on her face with Hiei still holding on to her legs.

"SHUUUUUUUIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIII!" Both Hiei and Kurama flinched in slight pain at the high pitch scream. They turned around to see that Maya was walking quickly towards them, happily smiling at Kurama and ignoring both Hiei and Rei. She walked straight up to Kuramaa and started talking to him in that annoying preppy and fast talking voice that most preps have. "So, Shuichi, where'd you go to today? I missed you so much, you know, plus you missed the student meeting for our class. They announced that there's going to be a Halloween dance next week. Who are you going to take? You aren't going to take that Takashi girl, are you? I just think that you should break up with her and go out with me."

(Yes, right now the story's in the fall so it's close to Halloween. Just wait til you read what costumes they're going to be wearing. XD)

Maya was talking so fast that Kurama wasn't able to get a word in to the conversation. Kurama sweatdropped and just stood there, giving up and listen to Maya rant on about the stupid dance. Hiei smirked with amusement at Kurama's situation, watching Kurama shift uncomfortably. Ha, Hiei just loved to see the fox squirm. While everyone else was caught up with the whole Maya problem, Rei snaked her legs out of Hiei's grasp and quickly stood up. Before she ran off, she got the attention of the other three by laughing manically. "KUKUKUKUKU! You will never catch me for I am the Queen of Tacos!"

Rei then ran off, disappearing from Kurama's and Hiei's sight before either one of them could do anything to stop her or do anything in response to her outburst. Both youkai sweat dropped while Hiei slightly shook his head. The expression on his face was emotionless but his eyes showed differently. They were filled with annoyance accompanied by slight amusement. "The onna has completely lost it."

"Well, we better go get Rei before we lose her scent and get her back to Genkai's." Kurama said with a sigh. He bidded Maya farewell, that was after he pryed the annoying prep off of his leg while she was still ranting about how he should be going out with her. Hiei and Kurama followed Rei's scent and soon found her inside of a taco shop about to order some food. Hiei quickly stomped over to the female kitsune hanyou and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "Come on, onna. We have to go ."

"Hiei, why do you to be so cruel to me! I'm so hungry! Can't you so me some compassion!" Rei asked/yelled at him, gaining the attention of the other people inside the restaurant. Hiei just scoffed at her questions since he obviously thought that compassion was for the weak along with all those other human emotions. But he did acknowledge her questions by turning his head and giving her a slight glare. "Compassion is for the weak. If you want compassion, you must be weak."

"Hey, I am not weak...I'm just really hungry." Rei told him sheepishly with pleading eyes. Hiei glared right back at her, probably seeing if he could light her on fire by just glaring at him. Rei looked around the room with shifty eyes then began to struggle against Hiei as he began to dragged her out of the restaurant once again. "COME ON, HIEI! IT WON'T TAKE THAT LONG FOR ME TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT!"

"No! We have to get you to Genkai's now!" Hiei once again sneered at Rei. The femal kitsune hanyou stopped struggling and the two of them stopped where they were at. Rei looked at him with a questioning gaze. Kurama was also looking at the fire apparition with a questioning gaze. "Please, Hiei, tell us what is so important that we have to get to Genkai's so quickly? You never did tell us the reasoning for it."

"Hn." Came Hiei's infamous and yet simple response. Rei scoffed then got Hiei to let go of the back of her shirt. She stood up straight and brushed out the wrinkles in her school uniform. If you don't remember they had been at school when they left to go on the case. Oh, crap. Sorry. On to the story! Rei then gave the fire apparition a look. "Fine, if you're going to be like that, let's just go. We don't want you to get a heart attack or something. But I'm just going to tell you now, 1) There's no way in hell that I'm actually going to go through another portal, ever! and 2) There's also no way in hell that you're going to get me to walk up all those stairs just to get to Genkai's. If it wasn't for you, I could be eating then heading home to watch my shows. So, I'm not going to waste my time in walking up all those stairs."

"And how do you propose that we get you to Genkai's then, Rei?" Kurama asked her with slight amusement in his voice. Rei shrugged her shoulders and began to walk outside of the restaurant. "Eh, that's your problem. If you want me to go to Genkai's you're going to figure that out."

_'She's teasing you, Kurama. I think there's something that she wants you to do.'_ Youko told Kurama through the mind link that he now created between the two souls. Kurama slightly shook his head as he and Hiei made their way after the female kitsune hanyou. _'No, she just doesn't want to go to Genkai's. I'm sure that she wants to just go home.'_

_'I know a woman's mind and she's just trying to get your attention.'_ Youko told him but before taking control of Kurama's body, keeping Kurama's appearance. As soon as he took control, Hiei looked over at him and gave him a look. Before he was able to say anything to Youko, the three of them arrived at the bottom of the stairs to Genkai's. Rei sighed and sat down on the last step. She smirked at both Hiei and Youko. "Well, have fun at Genkai's without me. I'm going to go home now. Talk to you guys later."

**End of Chapter Twenty Seven**


	28. Sugar and Salt

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on April 10, 2005**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sugar and Salt  
**

_'I know a woman's mind and she's just trying to get your attention.'_ Youko told him but before taking control of Kurama's body, keeping Kurama's appearance. As soon as he took control, Hiei looked over at him and gave him a look. Before he was able to say anything to Youko, the three of them arrived at the bottom of the stairs to Genkai's. Rei sighed and sat down on the last step. She smirked at both Hiei and Youko. "Well, have fun at Genkai's without me. I'm going to go home now. Talk to you guys later."

Hiei and Youko looked at each other and the kitsune youkai smirked while the fire apparition glared at him. Before Rei could even blink once, Hiei and Youko disappeared from her sight. At first she had thought that they had just left her being rude guys but no, of course not. Now that she started looking for them, in front of her, she could see two blurs fighting each other. One was a black blur and the other was a silver blur. Rei reasoned that Youko must have taken control and was now fighting Hiei using his own body. The female kitsune hanyou sighed and shook her head while standing up. "I can't believe that I'm going to have to climb up all these stairs when I had specifically said that I wasn't going to."

With a frustrated sigh, Rei began to make her way up the hundreds of stairs that lead to Genkai's temple, not really noticing that the fighting forms were following her the whole time but managed to keep fighting. Man, that was one long sentence. Anyways, when she finally reached the top of the stairs, she found the rest of the group outside the temple, arguing about something. Rei let out a little squeal when she saw what Kuwabara was holding. She quickly tackled Kuwabara to the ground, grabbed a hold of the object, and stood on top of his back. "IT'S SO KAWAII!"

Everyone sweatdropped as they watched Rei pet an innocent looking cat while standing on top of Kuwabara's back. Kari sighed at her sister's antics and shook her head. "Damned cats." She muttered under her breath before looking around her. "Hey, Nerd! Where're Shorty and the other nerd?"

"Oh, them." Rei said as she calmed down. She continued to pet the cat in her hands as she stepped off Kuwabara and joined the group. Rei pointed towards the stairs and at the two fighting blurs. "They've been fighting since when arrived at the bottom of the stairs of the temple. I have no clue why or why Youko decided to show up but it's kinda annoying. Anyways, where'd you guys get the kitty?"

"Hmph, Kuwabara found it on the streets while we were on our way to the temple." Toga told her as he and Kuwabara exchanged glares as Yukina helped Kuwabara stand up. But Kuwabara quickly turned his attention on the koorime, which made Toga glare at him even more so. The rest of the group sweatdropped at how the two were acting then went back to the situation at hand.

"Well, since it's just a stray and Kuwabara's too caught up in the attention Yukina's giving him, I'm keeping it! I already got the perfect name! It's name is going to be Kuroneko!" Rei announced then began to swing the cat around in a little dance. Kari sweatdropped. "You mean, you're going to name it after that cat in Trigun? Sigh, anyways, if you're going to keep it, you got to take care of it."

"Hey, you're beginning to sound like a mom, Kari!" Yusuke pointed out then began to laugh his head off. Kari glared at him and slapped him upside his head then the two of them argued for a bit. Somehow, they ended up on getting on to the conversation of cheese. Don't ask how or why. It just happened. While Kari and Yusuke had their strange conversation with cheese, Rei ranted to herself about how much she liked cats. Cats were her favorite animal following foxes after all.

"Rei, look out!" Yukina said after she gasped. Rei quickly turned around to see what had gotten her so worked up only to have a katana stopped right in your face. The blade of the katana was held by a rose whip, which made only about an inch away from her face. Reina blinked a few times before taking in what had just happened. Youko was standing a few yards away with his hand on the other end of the rose whip. It was then that she realized that it was Hiei's katana that almost cut her head off. Hiei was standing a few feet from Youko so that it was plain to see that Youko had gotten his katana away from him and was going to throw it somewhere when it almost hit Rei.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Rei yelled as she glared at Youko. Everyone except the two youkai in front of her twitched slightly. They could tell that Rei was really pissed. I mean after all she just almost was killed. Wouldn't you be pissed as well? I sure would be! The rose whip turned back into a seed and Hiei's katana fell to the ground, which made a clashing noise in turn. Rei quickly picked up the katana and pointed it at Youko while holding on to the cat with one hand, the katana in the other.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE NEVER ABLE TO HAVE KIDS OR GET A WOMAN TO GO OUT WITH YOU! I SWEAR, I'LL CUT _IT_ RIGHT OFF! I'M NOT AFRAID AND DON'T THINK I WON'T BECAUSE I WILL!" Rei yelled at the kitsune youkai in front of her. His tail twitched nervously in fear and Hiei smirked which rewarded him with a glare from the yoko. All the guys were slightly afraid of Rei at the moment. Fearing for their COUGH ability to have children, Yusuke, Toga, and Kuwabara all took a few steps away from her.

"What was the reason why the two of you were fighting in the first place?" Yukina asked in an innocent voice that she always used. Everyone turned and looked at her for a moment before turning and looking at Hiei and Youko waiting for their answer. At this, Youko sighed then smiled at the group. "Because we made a wager."

"A wager?"

"Yes, it was concerning you, koi." Youko said as he all of sudden appear beside Rei, taking her into his arms. Hiei's katana fell to the ground for Rei was in shock. Once she was able to comprehend what was happening, she quickly pushed her way out of Youko's grasp. She glared at the kitsune youkai as she continued to hold on to Kuroneko. "One: I'm not a prize to be won. If you ever include me into one of your bets again, you better except a lot of blood rushing from your body."

"And Two: Helwo, I just met you a couple of days ago and you really didn't make that good of an impression on me. Plus, I'm not Dusk so go get your kicks somewhere else, you perverted kitsune. I HATE YOU!" Rei angrily yelled at Youko before stomping into the temple still holding onto the cat in her arms. Everyone turned and looked at Youko who just blinked a few times before rushing to the garden while having a mental conversation with his human side. Kari and Toga quickly went after Rei with Hiei and Yusuke taking their time. Yukina and Kuwabara stayed out as they talked while Yukina swept the stairs.

Inside the temple, the group was waiting for Rei who was raiding the kitchen. When she walked into the living room, eating potato chips and chocolate, she found the others waiting for along with Koenma and Genkai. Kari raised an eyebrow when she saw her twin eating the food. Rei gave her a look. "What do you think, Kari? I had to get me some sugar and salt."

Kari snickered and everyone just looked at her with raised eyebrows except for Toga and Hiei. Rei sat down on the couch beside Kari and Kuroneko just jumped on the armrest and slept. Kari ate some of the potato chips then sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I want to know what you are planning on doing, Koenma. Dawn's okay and everything but I don't like the idea of sharing my body with someone else. She hasn't shut up since yesterday when she was awaken and took control of my body. **MY** body!"

"We're working on that, Kari. As you remember, I had Hiei and Youko stole something from a village in the Makai. Even though it didn't go how I thought it would, you still were able to get the package here so we can go on with removing the souls from both your bodies, Rei, Kari. This will be the first step." Koenma explained as he began to search through his pockets. Everyone sweatdropped when he began to frantically search while muttering curses to himself. Genkai cleared her throat getting Koenma's attention who saw that she was holding the package. He coughed nervously and took it from her. He then opened it up and brought out two viles. "You will have to drink this then we will watch the two of you over a period of time. So for now, you will have to stay here at Genkai's."

He finished explaining it with a cough. Kari and Rei just looked at him like he was crazy before taking the viles from him. Koenma soon disappeared while Genkai left the room to go meditate. Rei sighed and stood up after stuffing another piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Well, this is weird. Not to mention corny and cliché but eh."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go get our crap then. Later, Rei and everyone else." Kari said before she left the temple and headed home with the vile and Kuroneko who had been forgotten by Rei. Meanwhile, Rei was in the kitchen of the temple putting away the rest of the potato chips while shoving the rest of the chocolate into her mouth. Yukina then walked over to her nervously. Rei turned and smiled at her. "Hey, Yukina, what's up?"

"Um, Rei, I know that you're not acting like yourself and for a good reason but do you think that you could go apologize to Kurama. I think he's beating himself up for what you had told him. Even if you don't like him the way that he likes you, I know that you don't hate him." Yukina told her, testing to see what Rei would have to say. The female kitsune hanyou just sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "I hate apologizing but I'll do it for you."

"Thanks, Rei." Yukina said happily before she started cooking. Rei walked out of the temple and began her search for Kurama. 'Hm...if I was Kurama where would I be? Well, he likes flowers, right? Then he must be in the garden!'

Rei mentally patted herself on the back for being so smart to come up with that conclusion. She quickly made her way to the garden to find that Kurama was busying himself with some of the rose bushes and pulling out a few weeds. Rei snuck up behind him then jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. "Hey, Kurama, what cha doing?"

"Pulling some weeds in order to get the roses the most nutrition that they can receive from the soil." Kurama told her in a voice that didn't quite seem his. It sounded like he was on autopilot or something of that sort. Rei sighed and rested her head on top of his head not really noticing Kurama tense up under her. "You do know that I really didn't mean what I said earlier, right? I was just a little off today and Youko was pulling on my last nerve. It's really my fault, well my body's."

"I understand. I could smell the blood." Kurama said, a small blush on his cheeks. Rei's head shot up and she looked at him like he was crazy. "Now that's just creepy plus embarrassing. Well, at least, I know that all demons will know when my 'time of the month' is."

"It can be useful at times." Kurama tried to defend his demonic sense of smell. Rei just sighed and shook her head. She then got off his back and stood up properly. "Yeah, yeah, Fox Boy. There's nothing wrong with demons, considering I'm half demon, but I like the way I am and it's going to stay that way. Well, I'm going to go back to the temple since me and Kari has to say there for a while. See you around, Kurama."

**End of Chapter Twenty Eight**

**HieiKitty:** Aw, a sappy moment but at the same time, hilarious. Still haven't decided if Kurama's going to be paired with Rei or if Rei is going to be with Hiei. I'm leaning towards Hiei just because I like him more. Anyways, did anyone catch the whole thing with sugar and salt? Well, most of the time when a girl's on her period, she'll have cravings for sugar or salt, and sometimes both. I would know cause I do eat a lot of candy and salty stuff with I'm on my period. Same thing with most people I know. Anyways, this chapter was a little bit longer just to make up for not updating in a while.


	29. Discussions

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on April 16th, 2005**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Discussions**

Rei just sighed and shook her head. She then got off his back and stood up properly. "Yeah, yeah, Fox Boy. There's nothing wrong with demons, considering I'm half demon, but I like the way I am and it's going to stay that way. Well, I'm going to go back to the temple since me and Kari have to say there for a while. See you around, Kurama."

Kurama watched Rei walk away and disappear into the surrounding forest heading towards Genkai's temple before sighing and standing up. He was still a little flustered considering he just had Rei on his back with her arms wrapped around him and her head rested upon his own but it didn't help to know that the two of them had been talking about certain things. The red head dusted himself off getting the dirt off his pants. He then looked around him then looked up at the sky with a sigh. "Come on out, Hiei. I know that you're there."

"Fox, what do you think you are doing?" Hiei asked as he walked out of the shadows to appear in front of Kurama. Kurama just raised an eyebrow and looked over at the fire apparition questioningly. "I don't know what you are talking about, Hiei. I'm just going to head back to the temple."

"Hn, you know that I'm not talking about that so stop fooling around. Why do you continue? It's not going to turn out how you want it." Hiei told him in the cold voice he could muster. Kurama sighed knowing what he was talking about. He had known the whole time but he had to make sure just to be safe. You could never tell with Hiei. Kurama ran a hand through his hair with another sigh. "Hiei, I can not change the past but I will promise you that I won't let the same events repeat themselves."

"Just stay out of it." Hiei sneered at him then proceeded to walk right away. Kurama shook his head then followed the fire apparition's example and headed back towards the temple. As he got closer to the temple, he began to hear voices. There were three voices, all of them he could recognize but only one interested him.

"Hey, Rei, why did it take you so long to get here. Hiei had told us when you regain consciousness but you didn't get here until later. What's up with that?" Kurama heard Toga asked as he got closer. The fox didn't want to be seen so he just ducked into the shadows and listened to the rest of the conversation. It was Toga, Rei, and Yusuke. He saw Yusuke nudge Rei as she took a bite of chocolate. "Were you and Kurama doing something?"

Rei's face became instantly red as she almost choked on the candy she was eating. When she recovered, she punched Yusuke in the arm, glaring at him though her face was still red. "Yusuke, you pervert. You need to get those perverted thoughts out of your head! You damn well that Kurama and I didn't do anything like that!"

"Yeah, but you can't say that Kurama didn't want to do something after all you were in his house, unconscious may I add. Then the two of you disappear into the forest and you come back happy." Yusuke said with a huge perverted smile on his face. This just gain him another punch in the arm, only this one was harder which made him rub his arm and glare at the kitsune hanyou. Rei just scoffed and looked away. "You're such a pervert, Yusuke. I don't see what Kari sees in you."

"Wait, Kari likes me?" Yusuke asked once he processed what Rei had just said. Rei stood there for a moment blinking and staring at him before she slapped her hand against her forehead then she laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that."

"You're in for it now, Rei, once she finds out." Toga teased the female kitsune hanyou with a huge smile on his face. Rei sweatdropped thinking of what her twin sister was going to do to her once she found out that she had just told Yusuke that she wasn't exactly suppose to tell to him. After all the secret was about him. Rei groaned and glared at Toga who was now snickering. "Shut up, Toga."

"WAIT! KARI LIKES ME?" Yusuke asked louder trying to get Rei's and Toga's attention. The both of them turned and looked at him before quickly looking around them. When they saw that no one else had joined their little group they sighed. Toga and REi turned and glared at him. "Yusuke, you idiot, shut up! Are you trying to get us killed!"

Yusuke opened his mouth to say something in reply to this but soon fell quiet as Rei quickly covered his mouth with her hand. Toga looked at her questioning and she gave him a look of her own. "Kari's coming back soon and I don't want to get caught. You never know when she'll just pop her head in to say hello."

"Right." Toga said with a nod then began to look around as if waiting for Kari to appear. Rei let go of Yusuke and glared at him. "If you say one word about you knowing, I will not hesistate to kill you or to torture you slowly."

:Man, Rei, you're starting to sound like Hiei. That's exactly the same thing he had said." Yusuke told her as he placed his hands in his pockets. Rei just scoffed then looked over at Yusuke with a raised eyebrow. "What did you mean by that Do you know a secret that we all don't know? OH! Tell me! I wanna know!"

"Nope, not going to tell you." Yusuke said as he walked into the temple. Rei quickly followed him trying to get him to tell her Hiei's secret. Toga watched them go then turned towards the area in which Kurama was hiding in. "Rei may no tbe used to being a hanyou but I am. I know you're there."

"Yes, but why did you wait to say something about my pressense here?" Kurama asked as he came out of his hiding spot. Toga smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Did you really want Rei to be aware of your pressense when she was fighting with Yusuke? She does have a violent manner after all."

Kurama nodded his head in agreement knowing that you did have a violent manner even though he had barely met you over a week ago. After all, you did have a bat collection apparently. Kurama opened his mouth to speak his response when he was caught off by an outburst inside the temple. "KARI! WHAT THE HELL! WHERE IS MY STUFF!"

"Oops."

:-The Next Day-:-

"Toga, give that back to me!" Kari screamed at the reincarnated bat demon. The ookami hanyou was chasing him around the temple trying to get her breakfast which was a bowl of ramen. The others, which included Rei, Yukina, and Hiei, sat in the kitchen eating their own breakfast. Rei was chatting away with Yukina while Hiei spaced out while eating his breakfast in silence. Genkai walked into the room followed by Toga and Kari who looked like they had just been scolded by their mother with Kari sneaking bites of ramen when she thought no one was looking.

"Where are the other dimwits?" Genkai asked as she sat down at the table and served herself some breakfast. Kari and Toga sat down at the table as well and continued to eat the breakfast that they had started before Kari started chasing Toga. Yukina and Rei stopped their conversation and the ice apparition smiled at Genkai. "Good morning, Genkai-sama. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama should be coming soon."

"Good. I don't think I want these two in my temple for that much longer." Genkai said as she looked over at Kari and Toga. When she looked away, the both of them stuck out their tongues but quickly brought them back into their mouths when she looked back at them. Rei laughed at them and quickly went back to her conversation with Yukina when they both glared at her.

After their breakfast, they all went in different directions. Genkai went outside to go meditate. Yukina stayed in the kitchen to clean up the mess and start on lunch already. The others went to the steps of the temple to wait for the other three to show up to go to school. After waiting for about fifteen minutes, the three boys showed up and they all headed off to another day at high school. Kari looked over at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "So, what took you guys so long this morning?"

"Let's see you walk up those stairs dragging Kuwabara behind you and not be later than usual." Yusuke said with a scoff. Kari and Rei had to hold back their laughter as Kuwabara tried to start another fight with Yusuke. The image of Yusuke dragging Kuwabara all the way up those stairs with Kuwabara's head hitting each step ran through the twin's minds, making them want to laugh. They soon couldn't handle it anymore and they burst out laughing along with Toga when they told him why they were laughing. Yusuke and Kuwabara were too busy throwing insults at each to notice while Hiei was too busy being his sulky self to. Kurama walked up to the laughing three with a questioning look on his face.

"What's so funny, if I may so ask?" Kurama asked them. Rei and Kari exchanged looks and then Rei smiled at the red head. "Nothing!"

**End of Chapter Twenty Nine**

**HieiKitty:** WOot WoOt! That was a good chapter if I do say so myself. :nods:

**Kuronue:** Review so that she'll be hyper and energetic as usual...no, wait, don't!

**HieiKitty:** Don't listen to him. REVIEW!


	30. The Difference Between Faking and The Re...

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on May 17th, 2005**

**Chapter Thirty: The Difference Between Faking and The Real Thing**

After a while, the group of seven got closer and closer to the school. Kurama took a deep breath before walking up beside Rei. She looked at him with a questioning look before she remembered what they were going to have to do while in school. Kari and Toga laughed at the two as Kurama wrapped his arm around Rei's shoulders and brought her close to him. Rei rested her head against him as the two continued to walk, trying to look as normal as possible.

"I'm really sorry about this whole thing, Rei. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Kurama whispered into her ear as they entered the school grounds. Rei sighed and poked him in the chest. "Yeah, well, don't worry about it, Fox Boy. And yes, that's what I'm going to call you. It's not like the student body knows the story behind the name anyways so don't you say anything."

"Hey, why don't you two get a room?" Yusuke teased the two of them before walking off with Kuwabara and Kari, all three of them laughing their heads off. Toga smirked at Rei. "Well, good luck with Kurama's crazed fans. Speaking of which here they come. Don't get killed, Rei. And use protection if you and Kurama decide on doing something!"

"Why, you stupid little b-" Rei started as she pulled away from Kurama and was about to go after Toga who had ran away when he saw that she was going to make an attempt at going after him but something stopped. Kurama grabbed a hold of her wrist and she looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. Kurama cleared his throat and a slight blush appeared on his face. "Didn't you forget something? You have to give me a hug and a kiss before you can go."

Rei just stared at him like he had just grown an extra head or something before she noticed that there were a lot of people watching them. She sighed and promised that she was going to make either Maya's or Kurama's life a living hell, mostly like Maya. A blush also came to her face as she felt herself nod to what Kurama had told her. She walked back over to him and the two of the embraced. Rei could just feel the glares on her back. Kurama looked down at her, looking a bit more flustered. "Um, you don't really have to kiss me, okay, Rei? I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do."

'Yeah, and that's exactly why I'm acting like your girlfriend, genius.' Rei thought to herself then another thought hit her. She wasn't actually minding pretending to be his girlfriend. At first she did, because he had just done it out of nowhere and didn't give her a warning of any sorts. Before Rei knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck and stood up on her tip-toes. Her lips gently made contact with Kurama's which made the arms that were already wrapped around her waist tighten possessively as he reacted to the kiss by bringing her closer.

They heard Yusuke and Kari doing catcalls from the roof of the school and the two of them immediately pulled away from each other. Both didn't look at each other while their faces were slightly red. Rei cleared her throat then turned and smiled at Kurama. "There, are you happy, Shuichi? Now, we have to get to class and I still need to go to my locker."

"Go on ahead, Rei. I have to do something before the bell rings." Kurama told her avoiding her gaze. Rei looked at him questioningly before turning to Hiei who had been standing there the whole time and he didn't look very happy either. She motioned for him to follow her and the two of them made their way into the school with silence in between them. Rei stopped at her locker and looked over at Hiei only to see that he had disappeared. She sighed and rested her head against her locker. "Man, what's his problem?"

"Hey, you're Reina Takashi, right?" Rei heared someone ask her from behind. She lifted her head and turned around. There stood a small group of girls. For a second, Rei thought it was Kurama's fan club but it looked way too small if the club was going to confront her about dating Kurama. The female kitsune hanyou rested a hand on her hip as she gave the group a questioning look. "What if I am? What do you guys want?"

"We just wanted to know if you were really dating Shuichi. Don't worry. We're not with his fanclub. We were just curious." One of the girls told her. Rei stared at the group before turning back to her locker, laughing quietly to herself. "You're actually serious. Wow, I didn't know that there were actually girls in this school besides myself and my sister who weren't completely obsessed with Shuichi. Maybe that's why he choose me and yes, we're dating."

'I can't believe how easily that came out.' Rei thought to herself as she finished what she was saying. She opened her locker and got the nessecary things before closing it again. The female kitsune turned back around to face the group of girl only to recieve many cold glares. "YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM! YOU'RE NOT PRETTY AT ALL AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHY HE WOULD WANT YOU!"

Rei glared right back at the girl who had said that. She opened her mouth and was about to say something when someone put their hand on her shoulder stopping her from speaking. Rei turned her head, looking to see who it was and who rewarded with Kurama standing beside her now. The group of girls stopped glaring at Rei and smiled flirtiously at Kurama. Kurama smiled slightly at them. "Actually, I'm not good enough for her. Rei's perfect and I don't deserve such perfection."

"Don't lie, Shuichi. I'm no where near perfect." Rei said in a timid voice, a blush on her cheeks. She couldn't explain it but when Kurama said that she felt out of place, remembering that their relationship was simply a fake one and Kurama was just saying those things to make it seem more realistic. Rei didn't think that she liked Kurama in that kind of way but now, she wasn't so sure. Kurama turned his head and looked down at her. "I'm not lying, Rei. You're everything that I could ever ask for."

Rei just stared at him after he said that. He sounded so honest like he was taking this whole situation seriosly. She felt her cheeks heat up even more and she let a smile grace her lips. Kurama let out a small sigh of relief when he saw her smile instead of having that look on her face that made her look like she was regretting everything. The red head turned his attention back on the girls who were now proceeding in glaring at Rei again. "Well, we should all go to class now before the bell rings."

With that being said, Kurama moved his hand then put his arm around the kitsune hanyou's shoulders. THe two quckly walked passed the group of girls who were muttering curses and headed towards their first hour that they shared with the others. There were barely anyone in the hallways since it was so close to the time for the bell to ring. Rei laughed to herself and rested her head against Kurama. "Well, you just made my day, Fox Boy."

"How did I do that exactly?" Kurama asked in amusement as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Rei pulled herself from Kurama and started walking backwards in front of him so that she was facing him. "Well, first of all, no one has ever said that about me. I don't care if you were just saying that because of the whole pretend relationship thing or what not, but it still felt good to have someone say it. So, thanks."

"You're welcome but I really made your day by just saying that?"

"Hey, you never know. Someone could out do you, Kurama. Then you'll have some problems. Maybe I should just give up our quote unquote relationship and go find me a hot human boy." Rei said with pretend dreamy eyes. Just then a boy in their class walked by them and Rei smirked. She turned around and started walking after him. "In fact, there's one right now so later, Fox Boy."

Kurama grabbed a hold of her wrist before she could even get two feet away from him. He didn't know why he reacted so suddenly since he knew that she was just kidding but something told him that if he didn't he would end up losing her somehow. Rei looked back at him with a huge smile on her face. "I knew you wouldn't be able to let a foxy girl like myself get away but you can't keep me for long. After all, I have a job to do and it's called finding myself a man...you know, that Hiei is kinda hot."

Rei laughed at face Kurama made when he heard this. The female kitsune hanyou proceeded to pull her wrist away from him. "He is a FIRE apparition, after all."

Rei shrugged with a sigh then walked in to the nearby classroom. She almost died laughing when she saw a huge crowd of girls asking Hiei to take them to the dance. Yusuke, Kari, Kuwabara, and Toga were off to the side of the classroom by themselves. She walked over there but not before she made eye contact with Hiei who glared at her. "Hey, you guys."

"Hey, Rei! Did you see Hiei's fan club?" Toga asked her as he pointed to the group surrounding the fire apparition. Rei nodded and sat down on top of one of the nearby desks. "So, has he accepted to take any of those girls to the dance yet?"

"You know him. He hates humans, even more so female humans." Kurama said as he walked up to the group. They all nodded then shared a laugh. Rei smile cheekily. "So, I take that as a no."

Just then, Hiei pushed his way through the crowd of his fangirls and went over to Yusuke and the others. Kuwabara was about to try to insult the already angered fire apparition but Hiei cut him off. "Get them away from me."

"Just tell them that you're not going or that you already have a date. That should get them off your back, Hiei." Rei told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kari snickered then smikred. "We already got him to tell them that but they won't believe him. Wait, I just came up with the perfect plan! Stay right here and don't move a muscle. Just go along with whatever I do, okay?"

With out waiting for an answer, Kari pushed Hiei over by Rei then cleared her throat to get the attention of the hoards of girls. "Hey, I'm sorry to tell you guys but our little Hiei-chan is not longer available to take to the dance. He's going to the dance with the one and only, Reina Takashi, my sister. But that's no reason to get your hopes down. Since Rei's going with Hiei, that means that the red head over there, Shuichi Minamino is available to take anyone of you on a date."

Instantly, the girls turned to Kurama and swarmed him. Rei turned and looked at her sister with a shocked and questioning look. She couldn't helped but sweatdrop mentally for Kari sounded like she was selling or something when she was telling them that. Kari just winked at her then started to talk to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Toga. A light blush came on to Rei's face and she turned to Hiei. "So, I guess you're stuck with me this Saturday."

"Hn, just go with the kitsune." Hiei told her. Rei stared at him trying to see if he was being sincere but Hiei was able to hide every single little emotion very well and she couldn't tell what exactly was going on in his mind. She sighed and smiled at him. "Nah, if I don't go with you, you won't go at all and we can't have that. If one of us go, we all go! And that includes you!"

"Rei, can I speak with you?" Kurama asked as he pulled a girl off his leg. Rei looked over at Hiei who was glaring at Kurama and the red head was returning the glare. Rei nodded and pulled Kurama out of the classroom before the two got into a fight. Once outside, she sighed and leaned against the wall. "You two are seriously going to kill each other someday."

"Why didn't you deny it?"

**End of Chapter Thirty**

**HieiKitty:** Sorry about the whole long period that you guys had to wait before I updated. I've just been a little busy. We only eight days of school left and finals are coming up quickly. That and I have to update all my fics, including my CYOAs and the ones that I don't feel like updating. SIGH. Oh but there's good news! SUMMER TIME! I'll work on my stories in between the time I don't have work and other stuff. The summer, I'm planning on taking tennis lessons to become better at that evil sport. I GET TO GO TO CANCUN FOR SPANISH NEXT YEAR! WOOT!

**Hiei:** Hn, review so that the onna doesn't cry.

**Youko:** Yeah, like that time no one reviewed for a while and she was all depressed.

**Kuronue:** Was that when I first showed up?

**HieiKitty:** Who cares! JUST REVIEW!


	31. A Fight Already

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on May 17th, 2005**

**Chapter Thirty-One: A Fight Already**

"Rei, can I speak with you?" Kurama asked as he pulled a girl off his leg. Rei looked over at Hiei who was glaring at Kurama and the red head was returning the glare. Rei nodded and pulled Kurama out of the classroom before the two got into a fight. Once outside, she sighed and leaned against the wall. "You two are seriously going to kill each other someday."

"Why didn't you deny it?" Kurama asked her and she could hear a hint of anger in his voice. Rei blinked a few times then raised an eyebrow at him. She pushed herself off of the wall and stood before Kurama. "Deny what exactly?"

"Going to the dance with Hiei." Kurama said irritatly as if it was so obvious Rei should have known. Rei blinked a couple more times then laughed a little to herself. "Come on, Kurama, you're kidding, right? It's just a dance, who cares? He needed a date and it's better to go with someone you know than a stranger. Plus, he looked like he was going to kill someone soon."

"But you're MY girlfriend!" Kurama angrily yelled at her. Rei took a step back in sudden fear but then stood up to him, glaring. "What do you mean, Kurama? You're beginnning to forget that this whole relationship is FAKE!"

Their yells were beginning to catch the attention of students inside the nearby classrooms. Some of the doors opened and a few students stuck their heads out the doors along with the other five spirit detectives. It seemed that Rei was the only one who noticed the growing crowd. "Um, Shuichi..."

"Fake or not, you're still my girlfriend. You can't just go around and fling yourself at other guys!" Kurama yelled at her even more agered. Rei saw flecks of gold in his eyes but she could care less at the moment. For now she was just as mad as he was. "I didn't fling myself at any other guys! What the hell are you talking about!"

"Yes, you did! You were all over Hiei!" Kurama yelled. Some of the students that were watching gasped and looked at Rei then at Hiei. Rei scoffed and ressted a hand on her hip. "You know that's not true! This conversation is over, Shuichi!"

Rei turned to leave but Kurama quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist. She turned back to him, glaring but her eyes soon went wide in slight fear. Kurama's eye were no longer emerald green but they were now amber gold. Youko was pissed and he was pissed at her. "You're not going any where. You're mine and you'll do as I say."

"Shuichi, please. Calm down." Rei whispered to him. She heard the other students whispering around them and she glanced over at her sister. Kari and her exchanged looks. Kari nodded and she began to walk over towards them. "Okay, Shuichi, calm down. School is about to start. The two of you can settle this love tiff later."

"No." Kurama simply stated, as he stared at Rei. The female kitsune hanyou looked back over at him. His eyes hadn't changed back and that wasn't a good sign. Rei sighed inwardly before she placed both hands over Kurama's hand that was hold on to her. "Shuichi, please."

"Fine." Kurama said with a sigh. Some of the other students groaned and all the students who were watching went back to their classrooms. Kari quickly grabbed a hold of Rei and dragged her away from Kurama. The twins quickly took two seats by each other in the back of the classroom. Rei let out a sigh and relaxed in her chair. "Thanks, Kari. I have no clue what I would have done without you there."

"You would have had to deal with Youko, that's what. You should know that foxes are possessive, considering that you're one, at least part one." Kari said as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Toga join them in the back. Kurama was no where in sight and neither was Hiei. Rei glared at her sister before resting her head on the desk. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"Loads of shit, that's what. I thought that you were the smarter twin. You should have been able to tell that this was going to be bad from the vey beginning. You should have never agreed to go into a fake relationship with Kurama." Toga said as he gave Rei a stern look. Kari and Rei exchanged looks before staring at Toga. "Uh-oh, Toga's gone into fathering mode. Watch out for over-protective brother mode!"

Both twins laughed while Toga glared at them. Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara who was anxiously looking around the room. "What's your problem, Kuwabara?"

"Kurama and Shorty are missing." Kuwabara told them. The other four looked at him for a second before looking around the room to see that his words were true. Rei looked at the others with slight concern. "You don't think...?"

"It is Hiei and Kurama that we're talking about and they're mad at each other at the moment..."

"Oh, damn it!" Rei cursed before rushing out of the room with Kari, Yusuke, and Toga following. The four ran out in to the hallwasy but found nothing so they quickly headed outside to the school grounds. Rei stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene right outside the school. Hiei and Kurama were standing , covered in many wounds. They looked like they were about to start fighting again but Rei quickly moved to stop them. "What the hell do you two think you're doing!"

The two looked over at her, neither one making a move. Rei glared at them. "I know that the two of you guys don't like each other and that's none of buisness as to why but what the hell got you guys to fight like this! Look! You're both covered in wounds! All I got to say is that this better not be over the stupid little dance and who I'm going with!"

With that, Rei walked over to Kurama and looked over his wounds real quick. It looked like he was about to let Youko out. She glared at him and he quickly turned his rose whip back to a seed which he tucked into his hair. Rei rolled her eyes at him. "I'll talk to you later, Kurama. I have to go see if Hiei's okay as well."

Rei left Kurama and walked over to Hiei. Hiei had sheathed his katanta and was now just standing there, still glaring over at Kurama who was glaring right back at him. Rei shook her head at the two's childish antics. She placed a hand on to the Hiei's shoulder where he wasn't injured. "Are you okay, Hiei? Are you wounds that bad?"

Her eyes and her voice were so filled with concern that it threw Hiei off for a second. He glaredat her. He didn't need her stupid concern amoung the other human feelings that she offered at times. Hiei pushed her to the ground, sneering at her. "Keep away from me, Onna. I don't need your concern or anything else you have to offer. I only associate with you because that idiot in Spirit World is shortening my sentence. Once this mission is over, I better not see you again. If I do see you again, I'll kill you without a moment's hesitation."

With that, Hiei disappeared in a flash. Rei stayed on the ground, staring at the spot the fire appartion had stood in. The others walked over to her hesistantly. Kari approached her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rei? Are you okay?"

"NO! I'm not okay! Everything is so wrong here!" Rei exclaimed as she quickly got away from Kari while standing up on her on. She had a few tears in her eyes. The female kitsune hanyou turned and glared at Kurama. "This is your fault, Kurama! All of it, whether you would like to admit it or not! If it wasn't for your damned jealousy, we would all be in class, bored out of our minds and Hiei and I would still be on speaking terms! But of course not! You had to get jealous over some stupid little dance and start a fucking fight! GOD! I wished that we hadn't even returned to Japan! Life was a lot easier in America, away from all this drama!"

Rei turned on her heels and ran off the school grounds. The other four stood there for a second before Kari turned to Kurama. She just stared at him before slapping him across the face. Yusuke and Toga stared at the ookami hanyou with wide eyes while Kurama stood there with an emotionless mask on his face. Kari rested her hands on her hips. "She's right, you know! Kurama, you better go make up with her right now if you ever want to talk to her again. If you don't, she's going to hold a grudge against you and you don't want to have Rei hold a grudge against her. I would know, I'm her sister. Now get going!"

Kurama stood there for a moment before he too turned and ran in the direction Rei had taken. Kari sighed and shook her head. "Man, she gets into so much drama. Either her or I am going to die early from a heart attack someday. Jeesh."

"Come on, Kari. Let's get back to the classroom before we're late again." Toga said as him and Yusuke began to walk back into the school. All three of them sweatdropped when then bell sounded indicating that they were now late to their first hour class. "Too late."

**End of Chapter Thirty-One**

**HieiKitty: **Yeah, I know that this chapter was shorter than the other one but eh on you guys. I have to go work on FTPWWB now so yeah. And for you who don't know what FTPWWB is, it's my other fanfic, Finding the Place Where We Belong. Anyhoo, please review!


	32. A Secret Revealed

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on Friday, July 15, 2005**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: A Secret Revealed**

Kurama searched through out the city but he couldn't sense Rei's spirit energy. He thought that it would be easy to find her but it wasn't. It seemed like she had just disappeared. Kurama decided to head over to the apartment where she lived to see if she had gone home. He quickly went over there and knocked on the door, hoping that she was there, though he still couldn't sense her spirit energy. There was no response to his knocking. He sighed and went left her apartment, hoping that where ever she was, she was okay.

Kurama began to walk back to the school but suddenly stopped at the entrance of the city park. There. It was small but he was sure that he could sense that Rei was close.Kurama walked into the park and started to walk towards the source of Rei's spirit energy. When he found her, he also found why he hadn't been able to sense her that well. Rei was sitting slumped on a park bench, sleeping. Kurama let out a sigh of relief and sat down beside her on the bench. He didn't know what exactly he was going to say to her when she woke up. He wondered if he should tell her the reason why he and Hiei had been fighting. Maybe then, she would understand. Kurama sighed again and ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at the sky.

"I don't want to hear why the two of you were fighting. Just don't do it again, okay?" Kurama quickly turned his head and looked at Rei. She was now sitting properly and was rubbing her eyes as if to get rid of the feeling of sleepiness. Rei yawned then looked at him. "I was thinking about it before I fell asleep and came up with the conclusion that I really don't care what your reason was. Just don't do it again, seriously."

With that said, Rei then stood up and stretched. "Well, come on, Fox Boy. We still got to go to school though we'll have to think of something as to why we're late and Hiei's absent. Eh, I'll leave that part up to you. You're the brains here." She told him and began to walk off. Kurama stood up and walked after her. Soon, the two of them were walking side by side through the city heading back to the school. Rei sighed and looked down at the ground. "Sorry."

Kurama looked at Rei with a questioning expression. Rei sighed again and looked up in front of her, avoiding Kurama's gaze. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It wasn't your fault that I was mad at myself. You just seemed to be the perfect scapegoat at the moment. I hated the feeling of being hated by Hiei and I had to take it out on someone. I don't exactly think that I should be telling you this but it feels like you're the only one who will listen and understand. It just tears me apart to think that Hiei hates me and only thinks of me as a mission. To tell you the truth, I think that I may love him."

Kurama's eyes widen and he froze on the spot. Rei noticed that he wasn't walking beside her anymore and stopped. Kurama stood there staring at her. His mouth opened as to say something but it quickly closed again. A gasp escaped Rei's lips as she finally realized what she had just old Kurama. Her face flushed a deep red and a hand quickly covered her mouth as if she was afraid to say anything else. The two of them just stood there in silence. After a while, Rei took her hand away from her mouth and looked back down at the ground. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Rei…" Kurama walked up to her. Rei looked up in time to see that Kurama stopped in front of her. There was a look of determination in his eyes but there was also a look of hurt. Her eyes widen when Kurama suddenly embraced her. He ran a hand through her hair then rested his own head on top of hers. "Look, Hiei can only cause you pain. Think it over. You don't have to give me an answer now. I know I can make you happy, Rei."

* * *

"Hey, is it my imagination or has Kurama and Rei been avoiding each other?" Kuwabara asked as they sat in their last class of the day. He, Toga, Yusuke, and Kari were sitting at the back of the classroom. Rei was sitting towards the middle on the right while Kurama was sitting at the front on the left side. Toga looked at Rei then at Kurama and shook his head. "Nah, I've noticed it too. Ever since they came back, they've been avoiding each other. They must have got into a fight or something." 

"Well, I can't believe that Kuwabara actually noticed something like that." Yusuke said as he stretched. Kari nodded then put on a thoughtful look. "But he does have a point. They must have argue about something, probably Hiei, and got mad at each other. That's the only thing I can think of."

"Hey, Kari, did you know that you look like Kuwabara when you're thinking?" Yusuke asked then snickered as did Toga but Kuwabara just glared at him. Kari, who wasn't really listening, nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Yusuke……YOU BASTARD!"

Kari launched herself at Yusuke, looking furious. Toga and Kuwabara sweat dropped as they watched Yusuke barely dodge the punch that was aimed for his head. Kari continued to throw punches at him until Yusuke finally grabbed a hold of her hands, successfully stopping her or he thought so. Kari just smirked at him and Yusuke just looked at her confused. She suddenly lifted her leg harshly, hitting Yusuke between the legs. A pained look came onto his face and he immediately let go of Kari's hands. He then fell to the ground and curled up into the fetal position. Kari, meanwhile, was laughing her head off.

On the other side of the room, Rei sighed and shook her head. She could her sister laughing her head off. Curious, she turned her head to see that Yusuke was on the ground curled up while Kari stood over him, laughing. Toga and Kuwabara saw her looking and Toga waved. Rei sweat dropped as they made their way over her which meant they had to step over Yusuke. Toga stepped over him but Kuwabara actually stepped on him. "Hey, Rei!"

"Hey, what happened over there with Yusuke and Kari?" Rei asked as she turned her attention on the book on her desk that was assigned for homework. Toga shrugged. "What else? They fought. Yusuke said that Kari looked like Kuwabara when she thinks."

"What's going on between you and Kurama? Why are you avoiding each other?" Kuwabara suddenly blurted out and Toga glared at him. Rei visibly tensed then let out a small laugh. "To the point, eh, Kuwabara? Anyways, there's nothing going on and I'm not avoiding him. He might be avoiding me though. Go ask him yourself to make sure. You never know with him."

"Rei, are you okay?" Toga asked his voice full of concern for his friend. Rei gave him a small smile and nodded. "Trust me; I'm better than I was earlier. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. You should go check on Yusuke though. He might need to go to the nurse."

"Right." Toga said with a small nod though he was still uneasy. He and Kuwabara rushed over to Yusuke when they heard him whimper for Kari was now kicking him repeatedly. It seemed that he had said something else while curled up on the ground. "YOU DAMNED PERVERT!"

**End of Chapter Thirty-Two**

**HieiKitty**: Okay, I know that it's taken me a long time to write this chapter but I couldn't think of anything. -.-; So, I wrote this during work. WOOT!

**Kuronue**: You do know that this chapter's not as long as the others,right?

**HieiKitty**: Don't remind me. Yes, people, if you haven't noticed this chapter was shorter than the others. When I was typing it, I thought that it was long enough but when I checked, I saw that it shorter than my most recent chapters. Sad, isn't it?

**Kuroune**: Anything you do is sad.

**HieiKitty**: That's it. No more alcohol for you.

**Youko**: PLEASE REVIEW!


	33. Stairs and Interrogation

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on July 16th, 2005**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Stairs and Interrogation**

It was now after school, and the Spirit Detectives were walking to Genkai's temple. Yusuke looked like he had just been in a battle for he had bandages all over though he hurt only in one mail plain; between his legs. Kari had been able to kick him a good few times before Toga and Kuwabara were able to successfully drag her away from him. Kari, Toga, and Rei walked in the front of the group while the twins chatted happily with Toga throwing in his own comments once in a while. Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked behind them. Kuwabara was laughing at Yusuke while he threatened him. Kurama was keeping to himself as he thought about things.

"Hey, where's Shorty?" Kuwabara asked out of the blue. Kari scoffed as did Yusuke and Rei. "Who cares where he is? He's the one who just left school and didn't even come back. OH! I can't wait to see how much trouble he gets in with Koenma when he finds out that he wasn't watching Rei like he's supposed to."

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter, you know!" Rei told her with a glare. Kari just smirked and patted her on the back. "Hey, if I have to have Toga follow me around all the time as my babysitter, you have to have one too. Plus, I think you don't mind being babysitted by Hiei, do you?"

"Kari, shut up!" Rei yelled at her furiously. Kari stuck out her tongue then proceeded to run for her life and Rei ran after her swinging her bag as if it was a baseball bat. Toga sighed and shook his head then went after the two to make sure that they didn't get into any trouble. Yusuke and Kuwabara took this time to question Kurama. "So, Kurama, what's going on between you and Rei? Why are you two avoiding each other?"

"Straight to the point as always, Yusuke. There's nothing going on between us if you want to know the truth. I think Rei may be avoiding me for she told me something very private and she's probably afraid she'll expose another one of her secrets." Kurama explained almost monotonous. Kuwabara scoffed and made a face. "At least, you actually gave us a reason. Rei just said that she wasn't avoiding you though you might be avoiding her. Then she told us that she was fine and was feeling better than she had earlier."

"Hey, what's this secret that Rei told you? Does she like you or something?" Yusuke asked with a sly smile as he nudged Kurama in the side. Kurama wanted to glare at Yusuke but he restrained himself and just shook his head. "Far from that, Yusuke. I don't think Rei would like me to tell you what it is anyways."

"You're no fun, Kurama." Yusuke said with a pout. The three soon arrived at Genkai's temple and began to make their way up the stairs. A black blur ran past them and they now knew where Hiei was. They quicken their pace when they heard a scream from the top of the stairs. Yusuke stopped for a second and used his hand to shade out the sun as he look to the top of the stairs. "What the?"

"DAMN YOU, HIEI!" A black lump was falling down the stairs towards them. Kurama and Kuwabara had stopped too and the three of them watched as the lump came closer and closer. Finally, they were able to make out what was falling towards them. Yusuke's eyes widen and he quickly turned to run down the stairs but he wasn't quick enough. Kari's body came falling down the stairs and hit Yusuke. He began to fall down the stairs along with Kari who both were cursing loudly. Yusuke was lucky though because he hadn't got to even halfway up the stairs so he didn't end up falling as much as Kari. Toga came running down the stairs soon followed by Kurama and Kuwabara to see if the two were okay. Miraculously, Kari was the only one with any real injuries while Yusuke was just knocked out.

"How the heck did Kari end up falling down the stairs?" Kuwabara asked as helped Kari on to Toga's back. Kari muttered under her breath but that's all she did. It seemed like she didn't want to answer his question though it was about her. Toga sighed and shook his head. "Well, that's the interesting part. We had just made it to the top of the stairs when Hiei suddenly appeared. He wanted to talk to Rei but Kari wouldn't leave him alone so he did the thing to get her out of his way. He pushed her down the stairs just as Genkai had done."

"That damned fire apparition. Just because I wouldn't leave the two of them alone, he had to go and push me down the stairs. It's bad enough that I have already done it before!" Kari said as she shook her fist towards the top of the stairs. Kurama and Kuwabara supported Yusuke between them and the five of them made their way back up the stairs to Genkai's temple. Kari was still muttering about Hiei. "I mean, come on! What's so important that he needed to talk to Rei alone and right away? Do you think it could have been about this morning? You know him the best, Kurama, what do you think?"

"Perhaps, Hiei wanted to apologize but we're all sure that, that's probably not it. There's also the probability that Koenma sent him with a message to give to Rei and just Rei." Kurama told them. He had to keep himself from lashing out on them. They didn't know what Rei had told him and he was definitely not going to tell them. Just the mention of Hiei was getting him upset and now Hiei was alone with Rei. Thinking this, Kurama picked up his speed which made Kuwabara struggle to keep up. Toga gave the red head a look. "Hey, Kurama, slow down. We're in no rush. Yusuke's just unconscious and Kari's just has some scrapes."

"SCRAPES! I'LL SHOW YOU SCRAPES!"

* * *

"Hey, Yukina." Rei said happily as she entered the temple's kitchen with Hiei right behind her. Yukina smiled at Rei and Hiei as she turned her attention from the water she was boiling to them. "School must be over, right? That's good. Where are the others?" 

"I think Toga, Kurama, and Kuwabara went to help Yusuke and Kari up the stairs. You see, Kari had a little accident and fell down the stairs taking Yusuke with her." Rei explained to the ice apparition with a nervous laugh. Yukina gasped and quickly exited the temple to go help them. Rei sighed and set her bag down on the table as she sat down herself. "She worries about everyone too much. What are we going to do when she leaves the temple?"

"What do you mean, Onna?" Hiei asked her, not too kindly. Rei blinked a few times then remembered that Hiei was there. She sighed and shrugged. "Well, she's a girl, right? All girls find a boy once in their lifetime and I doubt that when Yukina does find that guy that she's going to stay here when they're married or whatever you demons do. I'm definitely not going to stay at this temple or with my sister forever."

"Hn." Was Hiei's simple response. Rei rolled her eyes at it and stood up again. She walked over to the refrigerator and got out some ice cream from the freezer. She then separated some into two bowls and handed one of the bowls to Hiei while taking one for her. Eating the ice cream, she sat back down at the table. "So, Hiei, what did you want to talk about? It must be important since you did push my sister down the stairs and all."

"Hn, why'd you do it?" Hiei asked her before filling his mouth with another spoonful of ice cream. Rei swallowed the ice cream in her own mouth before giving the fire apparition a questioningly look. "Why did I do what exactly?"

"Why are you acting like Kurama's woman when you obviously don't have the proper feeling to be his actual woman?" Hiei asked; this time his question was clear. Rei almost choke on her ice cream when she heard this question but she quickly recovered. "Well, I'm doing Kurama a favor if you could say that though I didn't even know I would be doing this at the beginning. Kurama kind of just sprung it on me. Anyways, why does it matter to you? You don't care about stupid human stuff like that."

"Why'd you kiss him?" Hiei almost sneered. This time, Rei really did choke on her ice cream. She pounded lightly on her chest with her fist until she was coughing and breathing again. A bowl was set down on the table and her attention turned immediately went back on Hiei, who she saw was now standing right beside her. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and made her turned her chair so that her whole body was facing him. "Stupid, Onna."

Before Rei could even open her mouth to respond, Hiei's own mouth crashed down on it. Her eyes widen as one of his hands moved from her shoulder to the back of her head. That hand then proceeded into pushing her head against his own, making the kiss even more forceful. Finally, Rei relaxed and began to kiss him back. It seemed that Hiei had waited for the reaction because as soon as Rei began to kiss back, Hiei opened his mouth and lick her lips, tasting the ice cream that had once been there. Hiei smirked into the kiss when he felt Rei's mouth open slightly.

Hiei took this chance as quickly as it came. His tongue swept into her mouth, not bothering to mess with her own tongue. His prodded all the crevices inside her mouth, exploring it and memorizing it. Finally, he began to prod Rei's tongue with his own. But before any tongue battle could go on, Hiei quickly removed his tongue from her mouth. He almost chuckle when he heard Rei make a noise that sound like a growl. His kissed her lips again before moving down to Rei's neck. Rei instinctively move her head to the side giving him more access to her neck as her hands found their way to his hair.

While her fingers combed through Hiei's hair, the fire apparition was now kissing and nipping at her neck. Rei's eyes were closed in pleasure and she was barely aware of the fact that his hand had disappeared from her head. Now that hand was resting on her thigh while the other continued to remain on her shoulder. Rei's eyes suddenly shot open and Hiei froze when they heard giggling coming from the doorway. Hiei quickly stood up straightly and turned to see that Botan was standing there, giggling to herself. Rei continued to sit there, her face flushed and unable to say anything.

"I see you two are busy. I'll come back." Botan said in between giggles. But before she could leave, Hiei had unsheathed his katana and had pinned her against the door frame with the katana against her neck. He glared at her and she immediately stopped giggling. "You will not tell anyone what you say here today or else I will not hesitate to kill you. I don't care what Koenma has said, I will kill you if you utter a word about this."

Botan let out a squeak and slightly nodded her head. Hiei gave her one last glare before disappearing completely. Botan regain her composure before looking over at Rei who was still blushing but was now looking at Botan with an eyebrow raised. The Grim Reaper just smiled at her with a cat-like grin. "Enjoy yourself, Rei?"

**End of Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Youko:** Wow, Hiei got himself some action in this chapter! ...Damned fire apparition.

**HieiKitty:** You're just jealous, Youko. Anyways, I think this might be one of the fastest times I have updated in a while. I am so proud of myself!

**Youko: **I bet you are. -.-

**Kuronue:** Please review!


	34. It Got Worse

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on July 16th, 2005**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: It Got Worse**

After being teased by Botan for a while, Rei joined the others outside, Botan following her like a stray cat and she was still grinning that cat-like grin. Yukina was healing Kari's injuries which turned out to be about as serious as the ones she got when she first fell down the stairs. Kuwabara worked on getting Yusuke to come around while Toga and Kurama were having a conversation about something at school. Kari saw Rei coming towards them and smirked. "Hey, Rei. Nice hair! Get into a fight?"

Rei stopped in mid-step and just looked her weirdly. When her mind finally processed what Kari had said, Rei quickly re-did her ponytail after she combed her fingers through her hair then she glared at Botan who just shrugged and laughed nervously. Kari snickered then wiggled her eyebrows at her sister. "So, how did your talk with Hiei go?"

"Hmph, he was a jerk like always. What did you think?" Rei asked her, trying to make sure that she didn't blush or do anything that would give her away. Yukina was finally done with healing Kari's injuries and Kari quickly stood up from her spot on the ground. She muttered a thanks to the ice apparition then walked over to Rei and began to drag her away from the others. "We got to talk. NOW."

"Okay...we'll be right back." Rei said to the others as Kari dragged her away. Kari took Rei to the other side of the temple before letting go of her. She crossed her arms and gave Rei a look of disapproval. "What were you thinking? Have you forgotten what Hiei did to you earlier? How could you forgive him so easily after he said something so hurtful? And then you're acting like the whole thing never happened and the two of you are friends! I thought you had more common sense than that, Rei."

"What are you talking about, Kari?" Rei asked her sister cautiously though she had a pretty good idea of what she was referring to. Kari scoffed and glared at her. "I'm not stupid, you know! I can put things to together and figure out what happened! You come out here, your face flushed, your hair's messed up, and not to mention that you have a huge red mark on your neck! You kissed him, didn't you? You kissed Hiei!"

"Why does it matter to you! Stop trying to act like you're older and you know what to do! You don't understand what it's like! You don't always know what's best for me!" Rei yelled at her angrily. Kari did exactly what she thought she was going to do, she yelled back. "Don't you get it, you idiot? I'm trying to stop you from doing something stupid! Something that you will regret! Almost any guy's better than that bastard! I rather you see you with Kurama than him!"

"I can make my own decisions, Kari! You're not my mom!" Rei yelled back at her then stomped away, obvious angry with her twin sister. Kari cursed loudly and kicked a nearby rock into a tree. "Damn it! Could this day get any worse!"

"It just did and it's going to get even worse. You have train with Hiei today." Genkai said as she walked around the corner. Kari groaned and kicked another rock in frustration. Genkai just sighed and gave her a look. "You shouldn't push your sister so hard. Both of you have already been through so much anyways. She's only doing what her heart is telling her and you do what yours tells you which is to act like the older sister. It's only natural."

"Hmph, still! Even Kuwabara's better than that cold hearted bastard! He'll just end up hurting her again and this time we won't know if it will be just emotionally. He really does have a sick mind." Kari said with a scoff. Genkai sighed again. "Look at it this way. In your eyes, Hiei's the worst thing that can happened to your sister but to Reina, Hiei's up with the best. You both have known Hiei before, correct? Well, it's possible that when Hiei altered Reina's memories to make her forget him, a void was created inside Reina's heart. Now that Hiei's back in her life again, that void is steadily being filled again."

"I still don't like it no matter how it's explain to me. Something about him makes me think that he's going to hurt her again." Kari said as she crossed her arms again and looked away. Genkai shook her head and began to walk away. "And he probably will. You will need to be there for her when that does happen though. Just try to support her and her decisions as much as possible. The two of you are going to need to rely on each other very soon, trust me."

* * *

"After you're done training with Yukina for today, Kurama will teach you the uses of different plants in healing. Both of these will be important if you want to be successful in healing." Genkai told Rei as Kuwabara stumbled into the room that she, Genkai and Yukina were in. Rei nodded in understanding and Genkai left the room without another word. Yukina smiled at her as Kuwabara sat down. "Kazuma was kind enough to allow us to practice on his wounds. They're not that bad so it should be easy enough."

"Great! This is a lot better than training how to fight. Good thing Genkai's letting me learn this other than fighting. This is way more useful!" Rei said happily with a sigh of relief. Yukina showed Rei how to gather her spirit energy and then transfer it to the wound. The spirit energy sped up the body's natural way of healing and soon Kuwabara didn't have any scratches left on him. Yukina nodded in approval and stood up. "Good job, Rei. You're already doing quite well for your first day of training. I'll go get Kurama so he can train you as well."

"I'll come too!" Kuwabara said excitedly as he followed Yukina out of the room. Rei let out a sigh and laid down on her back with her eyes closed. She wondered how she was suppose to act around Kurama after all that he had said while they were in the park. It was obvious that Kurama liked her but she had also told him that she liked Hiei. She admitted to herself that it felt almost natural when she was with Kurama but it also felt that way when she was with Hiei. Rei was also not quite sure what that kiss had meant to Hiei. Did it mean as much to him as it did to her?

"Rei, sorry to say this but you can't sleep yet. I still have to teach you the basics of the healing power of certain plants." Kurama's voice reached her ears. Rei's eyes shot open and she saw that Kurama was standing over her. She quickly moved to sit up and yawned. Rei hadn't even heard Kurama come into the room. Another yawn escaped her. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little tired. School and training are taking a lot out of me."

That's quite alright. Let's begin..." Kurama sat down in front of her than laid down a variety of plants. He taught Rei the names of the plants, how to recognize them, and what exact healing powers they possessed. Most of the ones he showed her were used for minor injuries, to help the swelling of injuries, or to lessen the pain of an injury. Kurama was halfway through his explanation of one of the plants when he noticed that Rei had fallen asleep. She was resting her head in her hand and she had pulled her knees up to her chest. "Rei, are you listening? In fact, are you even awake?"

"Five more minutes, Mom..." Rei muttered in her sleep and Kurama sweat dropped when he heard this. A blush came on to Kurama's face as he noticed something about Rei's sleeping position. She was still wearing her school uniform, which meant that he could now see up her skirt. He coughed and quickly looked away though his body seemed reluctant to. "Rei, you need to wake up."

"Meh..." Rei muttered again in her sleep. Kurama forced himself to look back at her. She had tilted her head to the side to make her sleeping position more comfortable to her but now Kurama could clearly see her neck. A low growl came from his throat as his eyes narrowed and flashed gold. He quickly stood up and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Rei awoken with a start and fell over on to her side. "OW!"

Rei looked around the room to see that she was now alone but Kurama's plants were still there in front of her. Deciding to be nice since she fell asleep during his explanation of the plants, Rei gathered the said plants in her hands and then stood up. Making sure that she didn't leave any of the plants behind, she looked around the room one more time. It was at this time that the door opened. Rei quickly turned to see who had opened the door. "Kari?"

"Yo! Kurama told me to come wake you up. What'd you do? He seemed upset or something." Kari told her then raised an eyebrow when she saw all the plants in Rei's hands. "Er, what are you doing with all those plants?"

"They're Kurama's. He left them in her. I must have fallen asleep when he was explain one of the plants. So I'm going to take him his plants." Rei told her and the two of them walked out of the room, now in search of Kurama. "So, does this mean that you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Hmph, I can't say that I think Hiei's the best choice for you and I stand by what I said earlier, but if you really want him then I say go for it! If I don't support you, who will? No one's going to support a mental person besides me." Kari joked. Rei smiled then the two of them burst out into laughter. They finally spotted Kurama outside with the others. The two twins made their way over to them. As they got closer, they saw that Koenma was with him and everybody was actually quiet. Not thinking that there was anything wrong, Rei and Kari walked up to them with smiles as their face. "Hey, what's with the group meeting? And why wasn't we invited?"

"Kari, Rei, I'm sorry. Kai's been taken to the Makai by a demon." Koenma said immediately. Their smiles faded off their faces and they froze on the spot. Kari stared at Koenma as if waiting for him to say that he was only joking but he never did. Rei's grip on Kurama's plants loosened and they fell to the ground one by one. "How?"

**End of Chapter Thirty-Four**

REVIEW!


	35. A Rescue Mission

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on August 2nd, 2005**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: A Rescue Mission**

"Kaitou Takashi was taken earlier this afternoon as he walked home from school. Brother of two fellow Spirit Detectives, Hikari and Reina Takashi, it is the utmost importance that Kaitou is returned to the Ningenkai as soon and as safely as possible." Koenma said to his main four Spirit Detectives as a clip of Kai being kidnapped was being played behind him on his TV. The five of them were in Koenma's office in the Reikai being briefed on the mission though they thought it was hardly necessary. Yusuke scoffed and gave Koenma a look. "Look, stop playing around and tell us who the guys is and where he is so that we can get the brat back."

"Yusuke's right. I'm sure that Kari and Rei are anxious to have their younger brother back. They may be even blaming themselves at the moment. The sooner that we can get Kai back, the better." Kurama told him. Koenma sighed and pressed a button on his remote, turning off the TV. "Well, I can't exactly tell you who kidnapped Kaitou. The identity of the kidnapper was concealed from view but we were able to track Kaitou's spirit energy to the Makai. The bad news though is that we were only able to track him until a certain part of the Makai were the sense of demons are heavy and it's hard to keep track on one set of spiritual energy.

It's best that Hikari and Reina stay at Genkai's temple in case of the possibility that Kaitou was kidnapped to get them to go to the Makai. Toga will be staying with them to keep an eye on them so it will just be you four going to the Makai. Botan is getting a portal ready as we speak." Koenma told them then let a deep sigh escape him. Botan came into the room then, looking slightly disheveled. "Koenma, sir, the portal's ready but Rei, Toga, and Kari are waiting outside the room. They're demanding that they should go as well."

"Damn it. Well, I'll leave them to you guys. Good luck." Koenma told the Spirit Detectives as they walked out of the room following Botan. The Grim Reaper led them out to the hallway where the portal was waiting for them but that's not all that was there. Kari, Rei, and Toga were all leaning against the wall, waiting for the four detectives. Rei pushed herself off the wall and rushed over to them. "We want to come. It's our brother and it's our responsibility."

"It's our fault that he was taken. We should have known that something like this was going to happen. He told us that he was feeling uncomfortable and felt like he was being followed. We should have watched him more closely." Kari told them as they joined the group. Toga came up beside the two twins and sighed. "I know what you guys are thinking. Koenma probably told you that it would be best if we just stayed at Genkai's temple just to be safe. We've thought about it and if you can't let Kari and Rei go, at least, I'm going. I know Kaitou best second to them."

"But we need someone to stay behind and keep an eye on Kari and Rei." Kurama tried to explain but got him looks from the twins. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to think. Yusuke looked anxious as well as Kuwabara. Hiei looked like he just wanted to get this over with and Botan looked concerned. Finally, Kari sighed and gave them a look. "Look, take Toga with you guys and Kuwabara can stay with us at the temple. I'm sure that he would want to make sure that Yukina stays safe as well."

"Yukina!" Kuwabara said dramatically and everyone else sweat dropped. Hiei glared at the idiot but he went unnoticed by the others. Kurama sighed and gave a slight nod. "I guess that would work. But, Kuwabara, make sure that you're keeping an eye out for anything unusual. If you do see something, tell us immediately."

"I'm not stupid, you know, Kurama." Kuwabara said as he waved him off. Yusuke, Kari, and Hiei all scoffed then muttered, "Could've fooled me."

"Um, excuse me but you better go if you're still planning on using this portal." Botan suddenly spoke up. All of them turned and looked at her. The portal was growing smaller. They all bided their farewells before Toga, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama jumped into the portal and disappeared. The portal soon closed after them. Kuwabara, Kari, and Rei then left to go to Genkai's temple through another portal. It was then when Botan was called back into Koenma's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Botan, I need you got me these files." Koenma told her seriously as he passed her a small slip of paper. Botan looked him over. First of all, Jorge usually got Koenma the files he needed. She glanced down at the slip of paper and her eyes widen. "Koenma?"

"It's just a suspicion but I think this mission may prove me right."

* * *

Yusuke, Kurama, Toga, and Hiei all made it safely to the Makai and was now starting towards the area where Kai was tracked to. Yusuke stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked over at Toga. "So what made you want to come on this mission? If it was me, I would have left this up to the others. It's only a rescue mission."

"Well, like I said before I know Kai better than the rest of you and you never know, that could come handy. But basically it was Kari's idea. She said that if you wouldn't let her, me, and Rei go, I should at least come. She seemed really persistent about that." Toga informed him with a shrug. Kurama looked over at him as well. "She must really care about Kai, right?"

"I guess so." Toga said with another shrug. Hiei just scoffed at this but didn't say anything. Yusuke looked around the area they were in. It just looked like a normal demon village. There were some little kids running around while some of the adults were doing other things. None of them paid attention to the four spirit detectives since none of them were exactly human.

"Did Koenma send us to the wrong place or something? This doesn't exactly look like where someone would hold some hostage." Yusuke pointed out as he watched a teenaged female cat demon walk by him. The demon just winked at him and Yusuke smiled back. Kurama and Toga sweat dropped at this. "Uh, Yusuke, I don't think this is the girl for you to be hitting on girls."

"Hey, when's it ever a bad time?" Yusuke said with a big smile on his face. Hiei, Kurama, and Toga all gave him a look. The smile disappeared from Yusuke's face as he glared at them. "Fine, let's hurry this up so we can get back. I'm hungry."

"Yusuke, this is a serious situation. We need to find Kaitou as soon as possible." Kurama scolded the Spirit Detective. Yusuke just continued to glare at him then scoffed and shoved his hands into his pocket. Hiei made a hning noise and the other three of them looked at him. He looked completely pissed off since there was now a little girl tugging on his hair, trying to get his attention. Toga and Yusuke stifled their laughter while Kurama just smiled amusingly as he pried the girl's hand off of Hiei's hair.

"You're talking about that weird blue haired human boy, right?" The little girl asked as she snatched her hand away from Kurama's grip. Toga and Kurama exchanged looks and Toga waved him to talk to the girl. Kurama sighed and nodded. "Yes, we were. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's been locked in that hut over there. I think the guy who put him there told everyone that he was holding him for ransom. The guy's been trying to get out all day." The girl told him as she pointed to a nearby hut. Kurama quickly said thanks to the girl before walking with the others to the said hut. Before they did anything, they stood there listening. A thud was soon heard against the door then against the ground. Yusuke moved out of the way for Kurama, who quickly picked the lock. Toga and Yusuke busted into the room knocking the door wide open. On the ground, trying to get back up was Kaitou. His arms and legs were tied and tape was placed over his mouth.

"That girl was actually right." Yusuke muttered in amazement. Toga and Kurama rushed to help Kaitou while Hiei just stood there at the door with Yusuke looking around the hut. The ropes around Kaitou's legs were quickly removed and so were the ropes around his arms. Before either Toga or Kurama could try to reach for the tape that covered his mouth, Kaitou jumped to his feet and pulled the tape off himself, ignoring the pain it brought. He glared at the four Spirit Detectives. "What the hell are you guys doing here! Don't you get it! This was all a trap! The temple's under attack! My sisters are in trouble, you idiots!"

* * *

Kari rolled in her sleep. Pain was overcoming her mind. Lately, she had been blacking out and when she came to, she would find herself in the strangest places. Last time this happened, she found herself in the middle of the forest surrounding Genkai's temple when before she had been just lying around in her room. Also accompanying these weird black outs were weird images. In her sleep, she would see scenes of herself talking to people she did not know and how she acted seemed off. Of course, she hadn't told anyone of this. They would probably think that she's gone crazy.

Kari rolled on to her back and groaned. Her silver eyes fluttered open and they began to slowly adjust to the darkness of her room. It was late in the night and most likely, everyone else in the temple was sleeping. Suddenly, a shadow moved across her room. Kari blinked a few times to see if she was just imagining things. No, it was still there. The shadow quickly moved beside her bed and when she finally figure out what it was, she let out a scream.

* * *

Rei was sitting in her room. She never could sleep at night. It had only been hours since Toga, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei had left to the Makai. Though she won't admit it to anyone, she was clearly worried. Worried for her brother, of course, but also for Hiei and Kurama. She had been thinking in her room since they left. She thought about her feelings. Of course, she knew that she loved Hiei. After all, she had known him the longest and trusted him with her life even if he was a cold hearted bastard at times. But then there was Kurama. The last couple of days, Kurama have been proving himself to her, or at least that how she saw it. He has been defending you, fighting for you, and has been there for you. She was now beginning to feel torn between the two.

A sigh escaped Rei as she grabbed the brush off the nightstand of her bed. She was currently sitting on her bed with the window open to let in fresh air. She ran the brush through her hair which was down right now. A noise suddenly reached her ears as something rushed by her window. Rei quietly placed the brush back down on the nightstand and stood from her bed. She cautiously walked over to the window and looked outside. Outside of the temple looked peaceful enough. Rei shrugged and turned to go back to her bed. Her sudden scream was muffled as a hand covered her mouth and while another hand pulled her through the window.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Five**

**HieiKitty:** Ah, how's that for suspense?

**Youko and Kuronue:** (claps boredly)

**HieiKitty:** (smiles cheekily) Well, sorry about not updating for a while. It might take a while for the next update too. I'm starting school again on the 18th. I'm a sophomore! WOOT WOOT! Me and Sara (Inu Faceness) have a couple classes together. YAY! Anyways, review, okies?

**Hiei:** Review or else.


	36. Jokes and Realization

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on October 16th, 2005**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Jokes and Realization**

Rei shrugged and turned to go back to her bed. Her sudden scream was muffled as a hand covered her mouth and while another hand pulled her through the window.

"God damn it, Rei! It's just us! Calm the hell down!" Yusuke told her as Rei tried to desperately get away from him, thinking that he was some kidnapper or rapist. When she finally understood what he had just said, she stopped her resistance and Yusuke let go of her. "Jeez, who knew that you were such a scaredy cat, Rei? Almost pissed your pants, didn't you?"

"Yusuke, you bastard!" Rei yelled at the Detective as she quickly turned and punched him right in the face which resulted in Yusuke falling backwards onto the ground, holding his nose. Rei breathed heavily as her right eye twitched in anger. She ignored Toga, Kurama, Kaitou, and Hiei, all standing a ways off, as she grabbed a hold of Yusuke's shirt collar and brought him face to face with her. "What the hell were you thinking, Yusuke! Are you a complete idiot! What in the world would posess you to do that!"

"I thought that you were Kari?" Yusuke asked with a small laugh. Rei growled deeply in her throat then proceeded to tackle Yusuke to the ground while punching at his face repeatedly. Toga and Kurama watched them, sweatdropping, reasoning that it was better not to try to stop Rei, while Hiei watched unamused by the whole situation. Kai, on the other hand, was looking around them anxiously and with a worried expression. "Uh, guys, we should probably go check up on Kari. I'm feeling uneasy."

The instant that Kai spoke, Rei stopped beating on Yusuke and flung herself at her younger brother. Kai struggled to get away from her as she went into a big speal, even crying slightly, saying that she was so sorry for not listening to him. Right as Toga was prying Rei off Kai who looked like he was going to die from lack of air, a scream froze the whole group on the spot. Toga let go of Rei as she slowly let go of Kai. The group looked towards where Kari's room was. Suddenly, Rei took off. "Kari!"

"Rei, wait!" Kurama quickly grabbed a hold of Rei's arm as she rushed passed him. She almost fell backwards but Kurama caught her with a sigh. Rei scrambled out of his hold and gave him a look. "Why'd you stop me? My sister's in trouble and you expect me just to stand here? We got to do something! She could've been attacked!"

"I know how you're feeling, Rei, but you can't just go running into something that you're not prepared for. Yusuke, Hiei, and I will go check it out. You should stay here with Toga and Kai and go find Kuwabara." Kurama told her and looked over at Hiei and Yusuke for their approval. Hiei just merely grunted while Yusuke nodded once as he stood up. Toga grabbed a hold of Rei's arm and took her away from Kurama before she could protest. Kai hurried after them as the three set off to go find Kuwabara.

"Let's go!" Yusuke said as he took off towards Kari's room.

* * *

It was late in the night and most likely, everyone else in the temple were sleeping. Suddenly, a shadow moved across her room. Kari blinked a few times to see if she was just imagining things. No, it was still there. The shadow quickly moved beside her bed and when she finally figure out what it was, she let out a scream. Kari rolled to the side in time just as a knife came down on the spot where she had just been. Glowing brown eyes stared down at her as Kari tried to take in what just happened. The eyes narrowed. "You should have just stay still. It would have made things a lot easier, Dawn."

"Wha-what! I'm not Dawn and what the hell are you talking about? Get the hell out of my room, you psychopath!" Kari yelled at the figure as she sat up. She didn't know what to exactly do but she wasn't going to try just anything since it was apparently that the guy had weapons. A deep laugh came to her ears and she made a face when she realized that the figure was laughing at her.

"You must be Dawn's recarnation. You've got a slow reaction and more fear. I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet, considering all the things that Dawn's said about your temper." The figure said teasingly and Kari was now sure that it was a guy, probably a little older than herself. Kari glared at the guy even though she couldn't see him clearly because of the dark. "I don't care who the hell you are! Get the hell out of here!"

"Kari!" A voice disrupted Kari's yelling. Both Kari and the stranger turned and looked at the window just as Yusuke came bursting through it. Kari sweatdropped at the dramatics. The figure smirked then turned back to Kari. He leaned in close to her and just as they were about an inch away, he whispered his name to her. "Don't forget my name. Tsubasa. I'll see you soon, my wolf. Watch out for Dawn. She's up to something."

Before Kari was able to question him on what he was talking about, his lips came crashing down on hers for a crushing kiss. Kari's silver eyes widen in shock but the guy was ripped away from her just as quickly as he kissed her. Yusuke stood there, breathing heavily and looking pissed. The Detective had thrown the guy to the ground and he was now glaring at the guy with his fist raised. "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you think you were doing! Don't ever touch Kari again!"

"Heh, are you her boyfriend or something?" The guy asked with a smirk as he stood up. Yusuke just scoffed and continued to glare at the guy. Kurama and Hiei made their entrance into the room and that's when the guy decided that it was time for him to make his exit. He turned to Kari and smiled at her, though he wasn't quite sure that she could see him. "Don't worry, my wolf, we'll see each other soon. Watch out for my friend though, she's hiding somewhere around here. You might want to find her soon before she inflicts pain on _her_. Quite a grudge my friend has against _her_."

With that, the guy disappeared into the shadows. Yusuke stood there glaring at the spot where the guy had been standing for a moment before turning his glare onto Kari who was still sitting on the bed, in shock. "And what the hell were you doing! You just sat there! Did you enjoy that or something! Well, I'm sorry for interrupting then!"

Yusuke stomped over to the door, slammed it open then slammed it shut, leaving Kurama, Hiei, and Kari in the room. Kari blinked a couple of times before turning and looking at Kurama and Hiei. Hiei just scoffed and looked away while Kurama sweatdropped.

* * *

"Where the hell is that idiot! He was supposed to be out here making sure that no one got into the temple!" Rei said in frustation as Toga, her, and Kai were looking around the temple for Kuwabara. Rei had been complaining about how guys think that they can just do anything they want for the past five minutes and now she was starting to complain about Kuwabara.

"Hey, Kai, how'd you know that the whole thing about you getting kidnapped was a trap?" Toga asked the younger Takashi and Rei gave them both a shocked look. Ignoring her, Kai sighed and made a face. "The girl who kidnapped apparently liked to talk. All she could talk about was getting revenge and Kurama. It seems that she likes Kurama or something."

"Heh, so someone's jealous of Rei or something?" Toga asked with a smirk. Kai nodded and the two of them shared a small laugh. Rei just stood there, being confused. She had absolutely no clue what the two were talking about. Rei opened her mouth to ask Toga what they were talking about but her eyes squeezed shut and a scream came from her mouth instead. Toga and Kai instantly looked over at Rei who was now holding her head, screaming. Tears rolled down her cheeks from her closed eyes and she soon collasped onto her knees.

"Kurama! Hiei! Someone help me!" Rei yelled as she began to shake. Kai tried to get Rei to tell him what was wrong while Toga looked around them to see if someone was inflicting the pain on her. As if Toga asked them to appear, a young woman jumped down from a nearby tree. A smirk was settled on her face as she looked down at Rei. "Heh, what a weak little hanyou."

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing to Rei!" Toga asked the woman angrily. Kai looked from Rei to the woman and his eyes widen. "It's you!"

"Ah, so I see that they finally found you, Kai. Good to hear but sorry to say, that I have some business with your sister. Can't have the little tramp ruining my chances with Kurama." The woman said happily. Kai and Toga both sweatdropped but quickly went back to being serious when they heard scream out in pain. Suddenly a black blur rushed pass them and the woman quickly jumped out of the way. Hiei appeared where the woman been standing. Kurama and Kari came running to them and directly went to Rei.

"What the hell's wrong with her!" Kari asked angrily and looked at Toga for some answers. Toga shrugged while Hiei was looking around for the woman who seemed to have disappeared. After he was satsified that she was no longer there, he placed his katana back into its sheath and walked over to the group. Rei's screams seemed to have clamed down and now she was only whimpering.

"Why isn't she responding to us?" Kari asked now concerned since Rei wasn't responding to anything she's said. Hiei scoffed and everyone looked at him. He just gave him a look that showed that the reason was supposed to be obvious. "She can't hear us. That onna isolated her mind in a dark, painful world."

"Since you know everything, why don't you tell us how the hell we're supposed to get her mind back!" Kari yelled at the fire apparition. The two of them got into a glaring competition as Toga and Kai watched. Kurama sighed mentally as he kneeled down in front of Rei. He took her hands away from her head and held them in his own hands. Rei looked up and at Kurama, revealing that her eyes appeared to be blank, void of any life. A whimper escaped her and she tried to get her hands away from Kurama. "No...get away from me..."

Everyone turned and looked over at the two. Kurama was just kneeling there holding onto her hands while Rei was beginning to freak out as she tried to get away from him. "Let me go! Get away from me!" Rei yelled at she began to frantically pull away from the fox. Toga, Kai, and Kari's eyes widen when they saw the next thing that Kurama did. The read head leaned in and pressed his lips against Rei's. He stayed like that until he felt Rei stopped struggling. Kurama pulled away and stared into Rei's eyes. "Rei..."

Tears came to Rei's eyes again and they soon ran down her cheeks. The next moment, Rei thrown herself into Kurama's eyes and began to cry until his shirt. Kurama sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Kari looked over at Toga for an explanation of what just happened and the bat demon just shrugged. Hiei scoffed and walked off, disappearing into the night.

"What the hell is going on out here?" A voice got their attention. Kurama, Toga, Kai, and Kari all looked over towards the temple to see that Genkai and Yukina stood there. Yukina gasped when she saw Rei and rushed over to her. "What happened to Rei? Is she hurt?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest." Kurama told the ice apparition and she nodded. Genkai sighed and returned inside the temple with the others following except for Kurama and Rei. Kurama sighed again and helped Rei to her feet. The kitsune hanyou had calmed down but she still had her face buried in his shirt. "He hates me, doesn't he? He doesn't love me. He's in love with Dusk, not me. It's her that he sees when he looks at me, isn't it?"

"Rei..."

**End of Chapter Thirty Six**

**HieiKitty:** Well, a lot of drama in this chapter, nyuh? You all do know who she's talking about, right? Right. Anyways, I guess I should take this time to apologize for not updating lately.

**Youko:** It's like you completely just forgot the readers.

**HieiKitty:** Oh, shut up. I didn't forget them, it's just that I've been busy lately and my sleeping schedule has change. Since I work right after school, I do crap then and then when I get home, I eat then go to sleep. Saturdays aren't good either. Sundays are my only good days and I usually sleep in then.

**Kuronue:** Excuses, excuses. Also, I hear that you've named your cat after me. -.-

**HieiKitty:** Yeah, but that was a long time ago.

**Hiei:** Well, it's been a long time since you've updated.

**HieiKitty:** SHUT UP!

**Youko:** Please, review!


	37. Lonely No More

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on October 16th, 2005**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Lonely No More**

It was now well into the night and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Toga, and Kari were hanging out in the living room playing cards while listening to the radio. Genkai was also in the room but just watching while sipping some tea. Yukina walked into the room and handed everyone a glass of water or tea then looked over at Kari with concern. "Um, Kari, do you know where Rei is? I went to her bedroom to give her some tea to relax her but she wasn't in there when I went in."

Kari didn't even think this over and took a drink of her water. Once she had swallowed the liquid, she gave the koorime a reassuring smile and she waved Yukina's concern off. "Don't worry about it, Yukina. Rei doesn't even like tea anyways...wait...WHAT!"

"Now that you mentioned it, I never saw Kurama or Rei come back into the temple. I wonder where they are..." Kuwabara began to wonder. Just as Kari was about to stand, the door opened and Kurama walked in. He didn't say anything nor look at his friends in the room as he walked through the room then into another. The room was silent for a moment before Kari stood up abruptly and stomped off after Kurama. She found him inside the room where Rei was staying. He was packing up all of Rei's things into a bag. Kari glared at him from her spot on the door. "What the hell are you doing? And where the hell is my sister?"

"You should probably pack as well." Kuram told her, unaffected by her outburst. Kair watched as he continued to pack up her sister's things. Finally, she was fed up with the red haired kitsune and stomped over, grabbing a hold of his shoulder then swung him around. Kari grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and stared at him right in the eyes. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD!"

Kurama stared back at her and she instantly knew that he was angered by something. The red head grabbed a hold of her hand and forcefully made her let go of him. When she did, he let go of her hand then gave her an explanation. "After you went back inside the temple, Rei wanted me to take her back to the apartment you guys are staying at. I agreed and that's where she is now. I offered to come get her things and that's where we are now."

"So, you just left her at the apartment? Are you a complete idiot? What if someone tries to attack her? She's already emotionally stressed!" Kari yelled at him. Kurama glared back at her and was starting to show some of the emotions that he was trying to keep inside himself. "I already know about her stress! She's told me herself! I don't need someone who can barely hit the tip of the iceburg telling me! I'm not an idiot either. I set up protective plants around the apartment to keep her safe. Why would I let the person I care about be attacked?"

Kari didn't say anything and she didn't think she could have said anything to him. He wasn't thinking for himself but for her sister instead. Kurama went back to packing up Rei's things. When he was done, he turned back to Kari and shot her a look. "I'll stay with her tonight but I think she would appreciate it if she had her sister there for her tomorrow. After all, we still have school tomorrow and that's another thing she'll have to deal with."

Kurama then left the room, without waiting for anything that Kari could have said to him. He walked back into the living room where he gave everybody a small explanation and left, once again without waiting for anyone to say anything. Once he was outside of the temple, he immediately transformed into Youko who took off towards the Takashi apartment, using his demonic speed to shorten the time of arrival. The kitsune quickly arrived at the apartment and stopped at the door. Youko unwillingly turned back into his red head counterpart who promptley searched his pockets for the apartment key. He ended up not needing it when the door opened to show Rei standing there. "Hi."

"Rei, I thought I told you not to open the door for anything." Kurama said with concern as she let him into the apartment then closed the door behind him, locking it. She looked at him and slightly shrugged. "Well, I just felt like it was you who was standing at the door, you know? It wasn't like I felt it was someone I trusted, it was you in particular. I guess my demonic senses are getting better. That's a good thing, right? Anyways, is Kari coming?"

"She was already asleep when I got there but I left her a note so she should be coming back here tomorrow. Yusuke will probably help her get her things back over here." Kurama lied to the kitsune hanyou as he handed her one of the bags full of her things. The other things, he walked to her room and placed them in there himself. Rei followed him and put the one bag on the floor beside her bed. "Oh, well, I guess I can't always expect Kari to be awake when I want to talk to her."

Kurama wanted to say something right then but he didn't know how and what to say or if Rei would appreciate it. It seemed that she really did care about what her sister thought and really cared for her. A sigh escaped Kurama and he turned to leave the room. He didin't take a step towards the exit though but spoke to Rei. "You should get some sleep. I'll stay up in the living room just to make sure that nothing happens. Tell me if you get any weird feelings or think something's wrong."

Kurama began to walk out of the room but was soon stopped when arms wrapped around his waist and a face was rested against the middle of his back. He felt her nuzzle against his shirt and then take a deep breath. Kurama just wanted to spin around and take her into his own arms but didn't. Rei then spoke up. "Kurama, I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I really do. I know this is going to sound really selfish of me but please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone anymore."

A small sob escaped from her and he knew that she had started crying. Kurama gently pried her arms off of him and just as Rei thought he was going to refuse her, the red head turned around and wrapped his own arms around her. He rested his head on top of hers. "Let me call my mother to tell her that I'm staying here. I'll be right back. Don't worry, Rei. You'll never be alone again."

Rei sniffled and gave a slight nod. It took a moment before Kurama was able to force himself to let go of her. He gave her a small reassuring smile before leaving the room to go use the phone in the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he turned on the light to see their cat rush out of the room. Apparently for the past three days (?) while Kari and Rei were staying at Genkai's temple, the cat had been here, surviving on the things it could get its paws on. Surprisingly, the kitchen was clean though with the twin's habits he would have thought it would have been messy. Kurama walked over to the phone and called his mother.

"Moshi moshi. Minamino Residence, Shiori speaking."

"Hello, Mother. It's Shuichi."

"Oh, hello, Shuichi, dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just calling to tell you that I will be staying at a friend's house tonight. You don't need to worry. I'll probably come home tomorrow morning to change for school."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm sure that you'll do what's best. Tell Reina that I said hello."

"H-how'd you know?"

"Mother's intuitition, dear. Reina's a really nice girl and is perfect for you. For what I can tell, she's sensetive and needs the attention of people she cares about. I'm sure she needs you now so I should let you go. Take care."

"Good bye, Mother. Take care."

Kurama replaced the phone back onto the hook with a small smile. He stood there for a while, appreciating his human mother before walking back to Rei's room, after turning off the kitchen light. A small smile crossed the kitsune's face when he walked into Rei's room and saw her. The kitsune hanyou was sitting on her bed, leaning her back against the wall, fast asleep. Kurama closed her bedroom door and turned off the bedroom light. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed, only leaning against the pillows at the head of the bed. The kitsune reached over and brought Rei over beside him.

Rei unconsciously snuggled up against his chest and sighed contently. Kurama's gaze soften as he wrapped his arms around him. In his mind, he knew that this is what he wanted once he realized his feelings for Rei but he also knew it was wrong. It felt like he was taking advantage of the situation. Rei was in pain and he was taking advantage of it. But this thought also got him raging. He couldn't believe what the demon had placed in Rei's head. He couldn't exactly tell her if it was true or not but he could guess. His guess would be that she was right.

Kurama was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Rei nuzzle her nose against him and another content sigh came from her. His small smile reppeared on his face as he looked down at her. Even at this moment, Youko kind of felt at peace. One of his hands came up and push a strand of hair away from her face. A yawn escaped Kurama and he felt his eyelids getting heavier. As his eyes closed and he fell asleep, he knew that things were going to change. But was it for the best or for the worst? Hopefully, it was for the best.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**HieiKitty:** It was a short chapter but I thought it was cute and plus it's essential. It's setting up some things for future chapters.

**Youko:** Ha, take that Hiei! No more Onna for you! She's all mine now! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**HieiKitty and Hiei:** -.-

**Kuronue:** Please review!


	38. Cared For

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on October 16th, 2005**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Cared For**

"Rei...Rei...You need to get up..." A soft but masculine voice persistently whispered into her ear. The kitsune hanyou groaned and rolled to her side, hitting something soft and warm. She slowly opened her dark purple eyes to see a clothed chest. For a moment, she just stayed still staring at it, wondering why the heck it was there. When she realized who it was, a small blush raised to her cheeks. A small chuckle was hard from above her head and looked up to meet with deep green eyes. Her blush deepened and she suddenly had the urge to just disappear. "Hi..."

"Good morning, sleepy head. Do you know how long I've been trying to wake you up? Rei, I'm sorry to tell you this but you have to get up and get ready for school." Kurama told her in an amused voice. Rei nodded and unclasped her hands, which she just noticed had been clasping on to Kurama's shirt. She quickly scrambled off of him and the bed in a such a fluster that she basically fell off the bed. The red head smiled as he stood up from the bed then helped Rei off the floor and on to her feet. "After you're done getting ready, I need to stop by my house to change into my uniform."

"Okay." Rei simply answered and just stood there. Once the kitsune hanyou got a hold of herself, she rushed to the bathroom grabbing a towel along the way, her face flushed like a tomato. Kurama chuckled to himself then left the room and headed to the living room to wait for her. It took about fifteen minutes for Rei to finish her shower then five more minutes for her to change into her school uniform. When she only had to do her hair, she started towards the living room where she thought Kurama would be. She was just putting her hair back into a low ponytail when she walked into the room. "Okay, I'm ready to go...Kurama?"

An empty room stared back at her. The room looked like it had not been touched since the last time Rei and Kari had watched TV in there together with Kai. She had been sure that Kurama would have been in there. Where else could he be? At that moment, a thought came to her moment. What if he had left her alone? This thought quickly left her mind though when some one grabbed a hold of her hair tie and gently pulled it out of her midnight blue hair. Rei quickly turned around to come face to face with a grinning Kurama. "You know, you look better with your hair down."

"Kurama, you're such a jerk!" Rei yelled angrily at him then hit him lightly in the chest. He had truly scared her when she didn't find him but now that he was there, a small wave of relief swept over Rei. She tried to glare at him but it only ended up looking playful. Kurama just smiled at her. "Come on, let's go."

Rei scoffed and shot him a look. The red head just smiled innocently as he handed her, her bag for school. The two of them were soon on their way to Kurama's house, small conversations going on between them. After a while, they reached Kurama's house where Kurama opened the front door with a key and held it open for Rei. It was just like she remembered it from her last visit. Kurama saw that Rei was thinking to herself when he closed the front door and he put a hand on her shoulder. Rei jumped and turned to him, glaring. Kurama laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

The kitsune hanyou once again scoffed but smiled slightly. Kurama smiled back and then lead her through the house into the kitchen where his mother and his younger stepbrother were. Shiori Minamino was washing dishes with her back to them while the younger Shuichi Minamino ate a small breakfast made up of cereal. Shuichi looked up at them and tried to talk with his mouth full, which got his mother's attention. Shiori turned around and a huge smile crossed her face when she saw Rei and Kurama standing there. "Shuichi! Reina! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Mother."

"Good morning, Mrs. Minamino."

"It's so nice to see you again, Reina. Please sit down and have some breakfast." Shiori beckoned the hanyou as she steered her over to the seat next to Shuichi. Kurama made his getaway and left to go change for school. His mother was busying herself to make sure that Rei liked her breakfast. She poured Rei a bowl of cereal and gave her a glass of orange juice. Once Shiori saw that Rei was satisfied, she went back to washing the dishes. Next to Rei, Shuichi was giving her a suspicious look. "Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

Rei choked on her food and coughed to clear her throat while her face was blushing. Shiori chuckled amusingly but continued her work on cleaning. Shuichi watched as Rei regained control of herself and then turned to him, her face still flushed. "Well, um, not really. Maybe in the future but not right now. I'm trying to get over something that just happened so I can't really say anything about the future. Do you understand?"

"I'm not a little kid. You just broke up with your old boyfriend. Duh." Shuichi boredly said then excused himself from the table. Rei just sat there, shocked at what the boy had just told her. Shiori dried her hands, now done with the dishes and came over to her, sitting where Shuichi had been sitting. She smiled over at Rei. "Reina, you can talk to me whenever you want. I won't make you talk but I can tell that something's upsetting you."

"How could you tell?" Rei asked. Everyone was surprising her with all this talk. Shiori smiled sympathic and patted her shoulder. "Reina, I'm a mother and I can tell when something's wrong. Plus, I know that Shuichi stayed with you last night. He was surprised too when I told him I knew that he was with you when he mentioned a friend."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Minamino. I can't talk to you about it right now though. I'm not ready." Rei told her in a whisper as she looked down at the tabletop. Shiori nodded in understanding and reached over to give her a hug. The hanyou hugged her back lovingly. It was like she had a mother again. The two pulled away from the hug just as Kurama entered the room. He looked back and forth between the two with a questioning look while they just smiled at him. "Well, you two should probably go to school now. You'll be late if you don't hurry. Oh, come over tonight for some dinner, Reina. Bring your sister."

Rei stood up with a nod and put her breakfast dishes in the sink. Shiori too stood up and gave both Kurama and Reina a hug before ushering them out of the house. Rei laughed when she closed the door behind them once they were standing outside. "Wow, your mom really wanted to get rid of us, didn't she?"

"What were you two talking about?" Kurama asked her, changing the subject since he was a little suspicious. Rei shot him a look and placed her hands on her hips. "None of your business. And why are you asking when you probably heard with those ears of yours? Hey, get back here!"

Rei ran after Kurama when she had realized that Kurama had began to walk quickly away when she accused him. Once she caught up with him, she hit him lightly on the arm and shot him a look. "How rude! You did hear, didn't you!"

"Let's talk about something else." Kurama suggested with a nervous laugh. Rei scoffed and looked around them as they walked towards the school. The two of them had small conversations as they reached the busiest part of the city where the schools and businesses were located. Rei was pulled from one of their conversations when something caught her eye. She rushed across the street, barely missing cars, and ran up to a store window. Kurama followed her, only taking a safer route. "What was that about? You shouldn't just run across the street, Rei. You're going to get hit by a car."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not Yusuke. Kurama, look at this! Isn't it cute?" Rei asked as she pointed to one of the items in the window. Kurama looked at what she was pointing at and understood. There sitting in the window display was an assortment of stuffed animals. In her room, he had seen many stuffed animals, especially cats and bears. But the stuffed animal she was pointing at was an orange and white fox. He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow to see that she was pressing her face against the window. "I can't believe it! Do you know how rare it is to find a fox stuffed animal? I only have three! And that's because my friends bought them in the States!"

"Are you going to buy it?" Kurama asked as he watched Rei pull herself off the window. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I wish. Since Kari and Yusuke spent my paycheck at Sun Coast that one day, I don't have that much money. I have to keep the money I have for the bills. Damn bills."

With one last sigh, Rei took her last look at the stuffed animal before walking off again. Kurama walked after her, catching up easily. When they reached a crosswalk and had to wait for the light to change, Rei looked up at a clock positioned on a nearby building. A smirk rose to her lips as she turned to Kurama. "Well, what do you know? There's only five minutes until school start. Knowing that, there's no way we could make it there in time. So, I think I'm going to go home now."

Rei immediately turned to walk back the way they came but was stopped when Kurama grabbed a hold of her arm. An agitated groan escaped her lips as she turned her head and shot him a look. Kurama went unaffected by this and just smiled like always. "We'll just tell them that we got caught up in traffic."

"But we didn't take a car!" Rei whined as she tried to find some way to get out of going to school. Kurama chuckled at this and the kitsune hanyou pouted in return. A cough to clear a throat got the attention of the two. They turned to look at the source and saw a boy their age with black eyes and matching hair. He looked slightly like Kuwabara, in Rei's opinion, but he wore glasses and had a superior look on his face. Kurama let go of Rei's arm and smiled at him. "Good morning, Kaitou."

Rei wanted to say something about how the guy had the same name as her younger brother but the guy said something before she could. The guy, Kaitou, slightly glared at the red head. "So, you transferred from Meiou for this? A different reason from what I had originally heard."

Rei glared at him but Kurama took a step towards Kaitou. His green eyes narrowed as he glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I had heard that you transferred to Yusuke's school so that it would be easier to keep in contact but obviously, it was for a girl. I guess that she's one of those new detectives Genkai's told me about. The younger twin, I suppose?" Kaitou asked in slight anger but also held amusement in his voice. Kurama let out a small growl and tried to put Rei behind him but Rei moved to his side and flipped Kaitou off. "I bet you're one of those guys who are jealous of Kurama and think that you're really better. Well, the truth is that you're not better than him and don't talk about me like you know me."

Kaitou scoffed and glared at the kitsune hanyou. "Quite a rude mouth you have and such rude gestures. I'm surprised that Shuichi's even interested in you. Well, I guess someone has to be."

Now this really got under both Rei and Kurama's skin. But before Rei could punch Kaitou in the face like she wanted to, Kurama forcefully pushed her behind him. Rei stumbled backwards slightly but caught herself. She then looked at Kurama's questioningly, though she could now only see the back of his head. Her eyes widen when she saw a few strands of silver. "Kurama?"

"Hmph." Kaitou scoffed again and walked off without another word. It was like a conversation had just happened between the two boys and Rei couldn't hear it. Rei watched Kaitou leave then she walked around Kurama to look him in the face. Just as she suspected after seeing his hair, Kurama's once green eyes were now gold. Those said eyes slowly looked down at her. Rei laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, that took some time. At least now we won't have to go to school since there's no way we have enough time to make it there before the bell rings."

A smirk rose to Kurama's lips as an idea popped into his mind.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**HieiKitty:** So, how was it? Nyuh? Anyways, it's true about the whole fox stuffed animal thing. Those fricken things are so hard to find! I only have four. (cries) (cough) Anyways, I guess this chapter was a little bit longer but I am trying to make them longer! SORRY!

**Kuronue:** Just review so that the next chapter comes out soon.


	39. Back at School

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on November 6th, 2005**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Back at School**

"Argh! Where the hell can they be! School starts any minute and if Rei doesn't get here on time, she won't come at all!" Kari said as she looked from the classroom clock and the classroom door. She, Toga, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei were sitting in their desk waiting. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Toga were discussing something while Hiei sat by himself, annoyed as ever. Kari just sat there, waiting for the arrival of her sister impatiently. Toga turned to her with a smirk. "Hey, Kari, you're acting like a mom again."

Kari growled and glared at him. She turned her attention back to the classroom door when Toga just shook his head and went back to talking with Yusuke and Kuwabara. A relieved but peeved look came on to her look when two familiar faces came through the door just as the bell rang. It also seemed that Kari wasn't the only person relieved to see them, or at least one of them. All the girls in the class who admired Kurama, sighed and almost immediately started to get his attention. He just smiled at them and took his seat. Behind him, Rei walked slowly to her seat, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, where the hell have you been!" Kari asked her twin with a questioning and peeved look. Rei looked up at her and her sister could see that her face was flushed. The younger twin, Rei, rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well, I slept in again so we had to run here. Sorry about worrying you, Kari."

"Hmph. I wasn't worried. I knew that would happen." Kari said with a scoff and looked away. Yusuke just laughed and came up beside Kari, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Don't listen to this liar. She was fussing about the whole situation. Like Toga said earlier, she was sounding like a mother again."

"Yusuke..." Kari growled as she turned her head and glared at him, one eye twitching slightly. Yusuke took his arm away from her and back away to his seat. Rei sweatdropped and turned her attention onto the teacher as class began. As she and the rest of the class did this, none of them saw that two people didn't follow them. Once again, Kurama and Hiei were throwing glares at each other.

After three hours of three classes, it was time for lunch. And of course there was a few people who were excited about this; the twins especially. They danced and sang the whole to the cafeteria with Toga while the others just followed them. Once in the cafeteria, they quickly ordered their food and then waited impatiently for the others to get theirs. "Come on, we're hungry!"

"What she said!" Rei agreed with her sister. Toga probably would have agreed if he hadn't already started pigging out while just standing there. Once their entire group had their food, they headed for the outside tables. Yusuke, Kari, and Kuwabara sat on one side of the table while Toga, Rei, and Kurama sat on the other. Hiei, on the other hand, immediately took off to who know where. Kuwabara made a face when he saw this. "Where the hell is Shorty going? He couldn't at least stay and eat?"

"Wow, Kuwabara. I didn't know that you cared so much for Hiei." Yusuke joked which got Kari and Toga laughing while Kuwabara started arguing with him. During the whole time, both Rei and Kurama stayed quiet. Neither had told them what had happened the night before concerning Hiei. When she didn't hear her sister laugh along, Kari looked over at Rei. "Hey, Rei, is something wrong? You're being quiet today. It's kind of creepy."

"Well, thanks, Kari. At least now I know that it's creepy when I'm quiet. And no, nothing's wrong. I'm just still a little tired." Rei told her sister in a convincing manner. Kari stared at her for a little bit longer before going back to talk to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Since Kari brought this to attention, now Toga was looking over at Rei questioningly. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "Does this have something to do with Hiei? Maybe Kurama? Or another guy?"

"What makes you think that!" Rei suddenly squeaked and everyone turned to look at her. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. She then punched Toga in the arm and threw him a glare. Toga just responded with an expression that looked as if he didn't know what he had done. Suddenly, a smile crept on to Yusuke's face. "Oh, I got why Rei's acting so weird today. She and Kurama must have had done IT last night. No wonder why we couldn't find them."

"WHAT!" Rei, Kari, and Kurama all said in unison and with wide eyes. The three others cracked up laughing and the twins made faces. "It's so scary how those three are alike, huh, Rei?"

"Yup. They're like brothers." Rei muttered as she tried to erase what Yusuke said out of her mind. She slept with Kurama last night but she didn't SLEEP with him. Err..No matter how you worded it, it still sounded wrong and gave the wrong expression. At least only she and Kurama knew about what happened in her apartment last night. And that last thought made it sound ever more wrong.

"Hey, she's blushing. It must be true!" Yusuke said laughing while he pointed at Rei's face. Rei was indeed blushing slightly but now she looked like she was about to tear Yusuke limb from limb. A hand rested on her shoulder to stop her from doing anything and Kurama spoke up. "Yusuke, I can assure you that nothing happened like that last night. We were in two different places last night. I went home and then Rei went back to her apartment."

Both twins made faces. 'Liar.'

"Hmph. You, of course, have to ruin our fun, Kurama." Yusuke said with a scoff not noticing the looks on the faces of Kari and Rei. Almost immediately, Yusuke went onto a different subject and Rei was safe from being accused of doing anything else. But still, her sister was ONCE AGAIN looking at her suspiciously. Kari knew, of course, that Kurama stayed at the apartment with Rei but she didn't know anything that could have happened after the doors closed. With this thought, her eyes went wide. Rei, noticing the looks she was receiving from her sister, kicked Kari slightly underneath the table. "Kari, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Kari muttered as the both of them stood up with their trash and left the boys behind. Throwing away their trash as they entered the building, the two walked back towards the classroom. Kari burped and then rested her hands on the back of her head. "So, Rei, what did you want to talk to me about? Just don't tell me if Yusuke was actually right about you and Kurama."

"Hey, what kind of person do you think I am? I'm not going to do that so early in my life and so recklessly. I'm not stupid." Rei said with a scoff. Kari just rolled her eyes and waited for her sister to start talking. Rei sighed and started. "Well, last night when we had that attack on the temple and that girl cast my mind into darkness or something like that, I learned things that I don't want to believe. You see, it basically all comes done to Hiei."

Kari wanted to say something here but didn't. She knew that her sister didn't need it at the moment so she kept her mouth shut and just listened.

"Well, I know that you told me that he wasn't good for me and part of me feels like I should agree. Last night, I found out that Hiei doesn't see me when he looks at me. He sees his ex-lover, the person I'm the reincarnation of; Dusk. At first, I couldn't believe what I found out and I didn't want to. But when I told this to Kurama and he didn't respond, not even to comfort me or to reassure me, I knew it must be true. So I guess in the end, you were right, Kari. And I'm sorry." By now, Rei was looking down at the ground as she talked and walked. Kari looked at her sister in a sympathic way then smiled slightly.

"Hey, what kind of sister would I be if I shoved everything I was right about in your face. Don't worry about it. The only advice that I can give you right now is that you should probably try to forget about it as much as you can. There's no denying that you'll probably have to be around Hiei for a while and you don't want to feel down every time." Kari told her as she thought about it. Her small smile grew bigger. "Hey, I got it! Why don't we go out tonight to have some fun? You know, just the two of us. We haven't done anything like that since we moved here."

"Sound's great. As long as you don't think that you're going to make me pay for everything." Rei said as she gave her sister a look. Kari laughed nervously and waved her off. "Of course not. I'll just hit up one of our friends for money. I bet Toga will lend me some."

"Doubt it." Rei muttered with a smirk. Kari glared at her and hit her in the arm. The two rounded around the corner and immediately Kari ran into someone. And it wasn't exactly the kind of person the twins like to talk to. In fact, Kari had run into the editor of the school newspaper. There was nothing wrong with that, of course. It was just that this editor was an extremely peppy girl who loved to be friends with everyone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! ...wait...You're those two new girls! Do you mind me asking you some question for an article for the next issue of the newspaper? I'm Mina Haruno by the way." The girl told them as looked at them hopefully. Rei nodded her head in agreement as she grabbed a hold of her sister who was trying to get away quietly. "Sure, go ahead."

Mina smiled happily as she produced a tape recorder from her bag. "Okay, first things first. Your names?"

"Reina Takashi."

"Hikari Takashi."

"You're both second years, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, as the whole school knows, the Halloween Dance is just a week away. Are you two going to go?"

"Duh." Both twins said in unison.

"Do you two have dates?"

"Nope." They once again answered at the same time. Mina nodded at this and was about to go on with the next question when she actually realized what they said. She then looked at them questioningly. "Wait, I thought you were going out with Yusuke, and you with Shuichi."

"Wait just a second. I can understand about Rei and Shuichi, but who said anything about me and Yusuke going out?" Kari asked while Rei threw her a look. Mina opened her mouth to say something but shut it.

"I told her that." A voice from behind her said. Kari's right eye began to twitch as she recognized the voice. She slowly turned around and saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing there. Kari gave him a questioning look then glared at him while pointing. "LIES!"

"Well, you are going to go o the dance with me, right?" Yusuke asked with a raised brow. Kari scoffed and looked away. "I guess."

"But what about you?" Mina said as she turned her attention onto the younger twin. "I heard that you were dating Shuichi but you were going to the dance with one of the new students...uh, what was his name? Um...Jaganshi, isn't it?"

Rei just stood there for a moment before smiling slightly. "I can't say anything right now about Shuichi's and mine relationship. He's taking Maya to the dance while I was SUPPOSED to go with Hiei. Since me and Hiei have had some disagreements, I decided that I'm just going to go alone. Hiei didn't want to go at all anyways. Shuichi already had a date so I can't just ask him, can I?"

"I guess...well, thanks for letting me interview you." Mina said before running off somewhere, most likely to tell someone what she had just learned. Rei sighed before turning to the others. Kari was just looking at her, not knowing what she was supposed to do, while Yusuke and Kuwabara looked as clueless as ever. "Well, let's go to our next class. We still have about five minutes so let's just hang out in there."

"Lead the way, Rei." Kari said as she bowed mockingly. Rei threw her a look and hit her in the head then ran off down the hall when Kari started chasing her. Yusuke and Kuwabara just exchanged confused looks before going after the twins. When they caught up with the two, they were outside the classroom, just standing there in the doorway. Kuwabara looked over the two, being the tallest, to see that Hiei was standing before them, inside the classroom. It seemed that Hiei didn't really care that the others were there since his attention was on Rei, who he was glaring at. "Why were you with the kitsune last night?"

**End of Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**HieiKitty:** Duh, duh, dun! Please review!


	40. Questioning

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on November 17th, 2005**

**Chapter Forty: Questioning**

"Why were you with the kitsune last night?"

"Hey, that really isn't your business, you know!" Kari said as she tried to defend her sister. Rei just stared at him as if she was trying to process the question that he had asked. Hiei turned his glare from Rei to her twin sister. "This has nothing to do with you. Stay out of it."

"This has everything to do with me. She's my sister and I don't appreciate how you've been harassing her lately. Make up your mind about her. Some days you actually seem nice to her but then there are these kind of days where you're an ass like always!" Kari yelled at the fire youkai and the two just glared at each other. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, wondering what the heck was going on exactly. Rei, on the other hand, finally realized what was going on and stopped her sister. "Wait, Kari. I don't mind telling him why I was with Kurama last night. It's not that big of a deal anyways."

Kari turned her head and looked at her sister questioningly. Rei just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the classroom. She didn't walk over to Hiei, though. She walked right pass him and over to her desk. Once there, she sat down and began to look through her stuff, bringing out a book. "Well, first of all, Hiei, I was with Kurama last night because he took me back to my apartment since I didn't feel like staying at Genkai's anymore and Kurama volunteered to take me home. He was even nice enough to get my stuff and bring it to me."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Onna, and you know it." Hiei sneered at her. Rei just gave him a look then opened her book. She held it up and it appeared as she was reading the book. Just as Hiei was about to say something about answering him, she spoke up. "I know what you're talking about, Hiei. But I also know you know what went on. Why do you ask questions that you already know the answer to? Is it so you can torture the person? I'm sure that all of us would like to know the answer to that question."

Hiei just glared at her while the others just watched on. Before another ordeal could happen, people started to come back to the classroom, shoving Kuwabara, Kari, and Yusuke out of the doorway and into the classroom. Toga and Kurama were included in the group coming into the classroom. The two of the could sense the tension in the room and looked over at Hiei and Rei. Hiei scoffed and walked to the back of the room and sat down in a desk while Rei appeared to be reading a book. Kurama and Toga looked over at the others for answers but they just shrugged.

"Okay, class, if you would all take your seats..."

The rest of the school day seemed to have gone rather quickly since they only had classes left. Rei tried to avoid Hiei as best she could even though he was in all of her afternoon classes. Every time Kari was in one of their classes, she would make sure that Hiei wouldn't speak to her but that didn't get them very far. Hiei continued to question Rei even after he got scolded by a teacher for talking and not doing his work. Finally, in the last class of the day, she was fed up with his constant questioning. Rei turned her head and glared at him. "You know what? I don't care what you think because I know that everything I once thought you were is a lie. You only see Dusk! Get over her! She's dead! I'm alive and you still don't see me!"

The room immediately went silent and everyone in the classroom was looking over at the two. Rei glared at Hiei for a moment later before turning and walking out of the room even after the teacher called after her. The upset kitsune hanyou walked through the empty hallways, not really caring where she ended up. She just wanted to get away from Hiei. The next thing that she knew, she was sitting on the ground in a daze. Rei looked up to see an apologetic face. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going! Are you alright?"

"Oh...I'm fine." Rei said as she took in what had happened. The person she had bumped into seemed to be a second year, a classmate. The girl smiled nervously and quickly offered her hand to help her up. Rei took it unconsciously and with the girl's help, she was now standing on her feet. She was about to walk off when the girl stopped her with a gasp of realization. "Wait, you're Shuichi's girlfriend, right? I bet you're here to talk to him. Do you want me to go get him? He's in the classroom right here."

Before Rei had any clue what was going on or even give a response, the girl disappeared into the classroom she had just came out of. Rei heard voices inside the classroom and recognized one of them as Kurama. Deciding that it would be best to just walk away right now, Rei turned to leave since she really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. But once again, before she could do anything, the classroom door opened again and this time it was Kurama who joined her in the hallway. "Rei?"

"Oh, um, hi, Shuichi. How's it going?" Rei asked a little bit nervous as she turned to face him. Kurama watched her body movements as he closed the door to the classroom so they could have some privacy. He interpreted her body movement as distress and uncomfortable. The kitsune looked at her questioningly. "Is there something wrong, Rei?"

"Um, not really unless you count yelling at Hiei and then rushing out of a classroom as something wrong." Rei told him, trying to joke about it. Kurama looked at her sympathetically as he walked over to her. Rei, on the other hand, gave him a weak smile. "Hey, don't worry about me. I should have known something like this would have happened. After all, it is Hiei that we're talking about. He doesn't care about anybody besides himself. It was stupid of me to think that he would actually care for me."

The next moment, Kurama had Rei in his arms as she began to sob in his shirt. He looked down at her with soft eyes. He couldn't imagine the pain that she was going through but he did know that he was pissed as hell. Kurama hated Hiei for doing this to Rei. How he stole her heart. How he abandoned her and betrayed her. How he lead her on. Kurama hated it all.

"I hate him! Why does he have to be so selfish! Why can't he just understand how I feel! Why can't he understand that I love him not Dusk! She doesn't even love him! She always loved Youko even when she was with him! She was just using him and he knew it! She was using them both!" Rei sobbed as she fisted her hands into Kurama's shirt. Now, this definitely got the kitsune's attention as he stared down at her. Besides the information on Dusk, Kurama was surprised how passionate Rei still felt about Hiei even after everything that had happened. His eyes narrowed and he wrapped his arms around Rei tightly, his head resting on top of hers.

"Do I even have a chance?" Kurama harshly whispered as he spoke into her hair. Rei seemed to not have heard him for she continued to sob. Finally, after a few minutes, she began to calm down and she was no longer crying but she did remain to stay in Kurama's arms. When she tried to pull away, Kurama had to reluctantly let her go. Rei wiped the tears off of her face and tried to make herself look presentable. She laughed nervously and smiled slight at the red head. "Sorry, I came crying to you again, Kurama. I shouldn't be taking all my problems to you. I'm sure that you have enough problems of your own."

"Don't worry about it, Rei." Kurama told her as he tried to get ride of all his anger. He didn't want to end up taking it up on her so it was best for him to keep the anger inside and let it out when he was alone. Rei smile grew and nodded. "Thank you, Kurama. You're a good friend. Well, I guess that I should head back to my classroom before I get really into some trouble with the teacher. I'll talk to you later, Kurama."

With that, Rei gave him a small wave and walked off back towards her class. She was feeling a little bit better now that she got those things off of her chest. Maybe it was better to talk about things than to keep them inside. Rei let out a relieved sigh and smiled. At least she had that afternoon with her sister to look forward to. When she reached her classroom, she took a deep breath and then walked in. The room immediately went quiet when she walked in, closing the door behind her. Rei walked over to the teacher's desk and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for the outburst earlier. I realize how rude it was and I'm ready to take any punishment for it."

"Oh, don't worry about it, dear. Just take a seat and finish up your assignment." The teacher said with a smile and shooed her away. Rei nodded and walked back to her seat. She was grateful that the teacher understood what had happened and she was surprised when some girls immediately rushed over to her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that Hiei was so heartless! Are you okay?"

Rei heard more things like that but she reassured the girls that she was fine. She tried to get them to leave her alone but it was no use. The girls didn't leave her alone until the final bell rang of school. Finally being free of the annoyances, Rei sighed in relief as she gathered her things. A shiver went down her back as she felt that someone was standing right behind her. When she turned around, it was the person that she had expected. There stood Hiei. But before he could say anything, Rei smiled slightly and said something herself. "Good thing, school's finally over. Let's go. I bet the others are waiting for us."

With that, Rei quickly walked out of the room, heading to the front of the school. She heard Hiei walking behind her and she was glad that he didn't bring anything up. Even though, she was relieved, she felt that it was unusual for the fire youkai. Shrugging it off, you continued to walk through the school heading for the entrance. At the entrance, she met with the other Spirit Detectives. She smiled at them and gave a small wave. "Hey, guys. Oh, Kari, do you want to go to karaoke? That would be fun."

"Karaoke?" Toga asked questioningly as he looked between the twins. Kari gave him a look. "Rei and I are going out for a girl's night. No Togas or guys allowed."

"HEY!" Toga said as he returned the look. The twins smiled then began to laugh as they lead the group away from the school.

**End of Chapter Forty**

**HieiKitty:** Well, I think that's about the same length of all the other chapters but you never know. But then again, there was some drama in this chapter and what would life be without some drama? Ew, I hate drama. You never know when its going to end. :Cough: I won't mention any names...Anyways! You know what? I'm thinking of making future chapters longer. I bet all of you would like that, wouldn't you?

**Youko:** Yeah, they would. Anyways, please review!


	41. Karaoke

**BACK WHEN WE FIRST MET written by HieiKitty**

**Written on December 29, 2005**

**Disclaimer: **HieiKitty doesn't own Every Heart by BoA or Consequence by Kristina Sa. However, she does highly recommend them.

**Chapter Forty-One: Karaoke**

"Urameshi, Kari's going to be pissed at you if she finds out that we're following them." Kuwabara told Yusuke as they, Toga, and Kurama followed Kari and Rei walk through the city. After school, the twins had returned to Genkai's temple, grabbed Kari's things and went to their apartment. There the two changed into some clothes they were comfortable in and then left for their night out. Yusuke turned and gave Kuwabara a look. "They'll only find out if you don't stop talking so loud."

"I would have to agree with Kuwabara though. They will be mad if they find out that we're following them." Kurama spoke up and the other three instantly turned to look at him with a questioning look. Toga was the one who spoke up to question him. "Hey, that reminds me. This isn't your sort of thing, is it, Kurama? Why are you with us anyways?"

Kurama sweatdropped at the questions but he didn't answer them. Of course, this isn't what Kurama would be normally doing but since yesterday, he has been wondering about Rei. He cared for her and he wanted to know how she was doing with the whole Hiei situation when she thought she was alone with the one person she trusted the most; her sister. The three other guys watched as the red head thought to himself. A small smirked rose to Toga's lips. "I guess we should warn Rei that she has a stalker."

"What?" Kurama asked as he came out of his thoughts and back into reality. Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed but they quickly stopped when Toga shoved them into a nearby shop. Kari had stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Hey, Rei, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's kind of eerie. Do you think we're being followed?" Rei asked as she began to look around as well. Kari scoffed and began to walk again. "Doubt it. Toga knows what would happen if we found out that they were following us. Do you remember the last time Toga tried to follow us when we went to buy Christmas gifts?"

"Yeah, that was hilarious! The poor guy couldn't walk for weeks! I felt sorry for his girlfriend." Rei said before the twins began to laugh and continued their journey through the city. Toga's right eye was twitching as he remember the incident while the others sweatdropped. "They had no reason to do that to me."

"Go on with the drama later, Toga. They're getting out of view." Yusuke told them as he walked out of the store with Kuwabara following. Kurama and Toga exchanged glances before following the two. The four of them walked close to the twins but stayed out of sight. Kari and Rei stopped for a moment as Rei pointed to a nearby store. Kurama recognized the store as the stuffed animal store they had stopped at that morning. "Look, Kari. There's that fox I was talking about."

"Why don't you buy it then?" Kari asked. Rei sighed and shook her head. "Can't. I don't have any money, thanks to two certain people. But I get paid next week so maybe I can buy it then."

"Well, let's get to the karaoke bar before it gets too packed. Talking about that, should we get a room or just go to the main room?" Kari asked as she looked at her sister nervously from the assumption that she spent Rei's money. Rei gave her a look then shrugged her shoulders before the two walked off again heading towards a nearby karaoke bar. The four boys followed them, discussing the twin's plans. "Are they really just going to go to the karaoke bar?"

"I think so. What did you think they were going to go?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged glances then began to laugh nervously. Toga and Kurama sweatdropped. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Hey, look! They're meeting some guys!" Kuwabara pointed out, getting the others' attention. They all turned and look at what exactly Kuwabara was looking at. The twins had stopped in front of a karaoke bar and was now talking to two guys. Yusuke had to be held back when he saw one of the guys grab a hold of Kari's arm. Kurama, too, had to be held back when he witnessed Rei tried to get the guy to let go of Kari and was knocked to the ground. Toga and Kuwabara tried their best to keep Yusuke and Kurama back. "Calm down, guys. Kari and Rei can take care of themselves. Just watch."

"You bastard! Don't ever touch my sister again!" Kari yelled out before she kneeled the guy holding her arm in the groin. The guy instantly let go of her as he fell to the ground with pain overwhelming his body. The other guy, the one who knocked Rei to the ground, quickly turned and ran for his life. After kicking the guy in the side a few times, Kari turned to her sister and helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think my ass is broke though." Rei said as she dusted herself off. Kari rolled her eyes and a smirk came onto her face. "Your ass isn't broken but if you like, when we get back we can go to the temple and see if Kurama can check it for you."

"KARI!" Rei yelled and hit her sister in the arm while blushing. Kari just laughed and walked into the karaoke bar with her blushing twin behind her, muttering. With a sigh, Toga and Kuwabara let go of Kurama and Yusuke. Yusuke instantly turned and looked at Kurama with a perverted expression. "Going to check Rei's ass later on, Kurama?"

Kurama instantly began to blush and coughed. "Er, let's go." He quickly said and walked after the twins. The three other guys followed him with knowing looks placed on their faces. The four carefully walked into the karaoke bar as to make sure that they weren't seen by the twins. Rei and Kari was seen sitting down at a table near the stage after grabbing a book of songs. Toga and the others sat at a table near the back so that they wouldn't be seen if they turned around or from the stage.

"Hey, Toga, ever hear Kari or Rei sing before?" Yusuke asked curiously as he grabbed someone's food from a nearby table while the person wasn't looking. Toga leaned back and got comfortable in his chair as he thought about this. "Well, Kari was in the choir in our city in the States. She had to be good to be in that choir because it's really selective. And Rei? Well the only time I've heard her sing was when she sung small parts of songs while we listened to music."

"Hey, boys, want anything to drink?" A waitress asked as she came up to their table. Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately turned and looked at her pervertedly. Toga hit Yusuke in the head and received a look from the Spirit Detective. Toga just smirked. "Do you want me to tell Kari that she should get someone else for her date to the dance this weekend? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Hmph, whatever." Yusuke said with a scoff then turned away. Toga smiled and turned to the waitress. "Four waters."

"Coming up, babe." The waitress said before heading away. Toga and the others turned their attention back onto the twins as they watched Kari walk up to the DJ requesting her song then walked onto the stage. Kari grabbed the microphone and waited for the music to begin. She didn't even bother looking at the screen for the lyrics. Instead, she looked at the crowd. It looked as if she was looking at the four guys directly but her expression didn't change so they just hoped that she didn't recognize them. A slow, smooth beat came out of the speakers as Kari began her song.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
__Every Heart  
__Every Heart is not a gentle yet  
__Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
__Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do _

_(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
__So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars _

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
__And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
__Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
__Look up at the sky  
__Every Heart is shining all today_

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
__Every Heart  
__Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams  
__All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
__Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep _

_Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy  
__We have peace of mind  
__Someday all the people find the way to love _

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
__We live on together and we will find some precious things  
__Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
__Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die _

_There is the warm heart places on my mind  
__In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet  
__There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
__They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine _

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
__And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
__Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
__Look up at the sky  
__Every Heart is shining all today _

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
__We live on together and we will find some precious things  
__Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
__Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

She slowly finished the song and then left the stage as most of the audience applauded her. Kari grinned cheekily when she reached the table she was sharing with her sister. Rei patted her on the arm and smiled back. "Good job, Kari."

"Yeah, yeah. Now it's your turn." Kari said as she tried to get her twin sister to stand up. Rei glared at her and grabbed a hold of the table to keep herself sitting. "Kari! You know that I don't like to sing in people I don't know!"

"Well, get over it. You shouldn't have agreed to go to a karaoke bar if you didn't want to sing!" Kari told her back as she continued to shove Rei out of her seat. Finally, Rei just stood up and her twin almost fell to the ground. When Kari looked up at her with a glare, Rei just replied with a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry."

"Yeah, well. Just go." Kari said as she sat back up in her chair. Rei sighed and walked over to the DJ requesting her own song. Her cheeks turned slightly red as she nervously made her way on stage. She took a deep breath then raised her head to look up at the crowd. It felt like her heart was caught in her chest as she stared at the many faces of unknown people. Something caught her eye though. A guy was talking to a waitress that looked really close to Toga. She was about to dismissed that thought but her eyes slightly widen when she saw Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Toga staring back at her. She didn't have time to think about it too much as the music for her own started. Rei took another deep breath before she began to sing.

_You were all things amazing to me  
__Made my life, gave me air I could breathe  
__Everything you did seemed right  
__I felt so innocent_

_I went crazy, so crazy for you  
__I gave my heart, lost my mind, paid my dues  
__Then when you pushed me aside  
__You took my confidence_

_And now I feel like I'm lost in this world  
__And I feel like I'm dying  
__And I feel for the life that we shared  
__But you made it all disappear  
__Love and its consequence_

_I walk back to this place I felt free  
__In my mind, I'm the girl of your dreams  
__I refuse to realize that you were accident_

_I can't blame you for not wanting me  
__I'd reclaim but there's no guarantee  
__That you would not leave me behind  
__I have my evidence_

_And now I feel like I'm lost in this world  
__And I feel like I'm dying  
__And I feel for the life that we shared  
__But you made it all disappear  
__Love and its consequence_

_I'll give up my hope  
__Nothing's left anyways  
__All these words that you spoke  
__Did you mean to say?_

_My mind's worn down  
__My hurt's on display  
__Please don't take your time  
__When you walk away  
__When you walk away_

_That is when I feel like I'm lost in this world  
__And I feel like I'm dying  
__And I feel for the life that we shared  
__But you made it all disappear  
__Love and its consequence_

_And now I feel like I'm lost in this world  
__And I feel like I'm dying  
__And I feel for the life that we shared  
__But you made it all disappear  
__Love and its consequence_

_I can't say what tomorrow will bring  
__In some ways, I can't say anything  
__When will life again feel right?  
__Love and its consequence_

Rei's face was more flushed than at the beginning of her song when she ended for now her sister was yelling out things while the others just applauded. Rei hurried off the stage and made her way back to Kari who was still trying her best to embarrass her twin. She knew it worked when Rei glared at her before sinking in her chair to hide herself from everyone else in the room. Kari laughed and patted her sister on the back. "You did great, Rei. So much for being shy in front of others!"

"Must resist urge to kill." Rei muttered to herself as her right eye began to twitch. Kari just laughed even more when she heard her twin muttering to herself. On the other side of the room, the guys were talking to themselves. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Toga were talking about the twins' singing but Kurama seemed to be the only one that was worried. When he saw Rei step on the stage then her eyes widen when she was looking in their direction. He was worried that Rei might have seen them and that she might tell her sister. With the next passing ten minutes and nothing happening, he knew that she either didn't see them or she hadn't said anything to her sister.

"Man, this is really boring! Is this all that they're going to do?" Yusuke complained as he leaned back in his chair. The four boys had shared some appetizers and now they were just bored. The twins hadn't gone back up to the stage to sing again so they just reasoned that they were just talking. Kuwabara had actually fallen asleep at the table and had his face in discarded straw wrappers. Toga was talking to some of the girls at the table beside them. The bat hanyou had scolded Yusuke when he tried to flirt with one of the girls. Kurama, on the other hand, was just taking in his surroundings.

"Well, let's go to an arcade then. At least there we'll have something to do." Toga said as he turned his attention back on to his friends. Yusuke made an agreeing noise and then began to prod Kuwabara with his straw to get the guy up. Kuwabara groaned and raised his head, only to greet the world with straw wrappers sticking to his face. Neither Yusuke or Toga said anything to him as the three stood up then looked at Kurama expectedly. "Hey, Kurama, I kind of forgot my wallet..."

"Me too. I'll pay you back next week."

"...I have a dollar..."

Kurama sweatdropped and sighed. "Fine, I'll pay."

The three others just grinned at each other before walking out of the building to wait for the red head outside. Kurama sighed and walked over to the bar where he was to pay. While he was paying he caught some interesting movement in the corner of his eye. It seemed that one of the twins had gotten up to use the restroom when some guys stopped her. Being the curious kitsune that he was, Kurama moved closer to see the situation more clearly.

"So, girly, who'd you just break up with?" One of the guys said as he kept the twin from moving in the direction of the restrooms. The twin sighed and raised her head so she could look up at the guy. It was then that Kurama realized that it must be Rei since she was much shorter than the guy. Rei sighed and gave the guy a bored look. "No one broke up with me. Now could you move? I'm trying to get to the restroom."

"Calm down, girly. We're just trying to talk to you." The other guy said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Rei snapped her head in his direction and sent him a glare. She reached up to take the guy's hand off of her shoulder but he retaliated by grasping her shoulder harder. Rei flinched in pain and struggled to get out of the guy's grasp. The two guys just laughed at her attempts. When Rei finally just reached up and slapped the guy. Instead of letting go her like she hoped, the guy glared down at her. "What a bitch. No wonder why your boyfriend dumped you."

"I wasn't dump-" Rei started but stopped when she was suddenly thrown forward pass the two guys. Rei stumbled but stopped safely when two arms wrapped around her and she was facing a chest. A little confused about what had just happened, Rei looked up only to see that the guy who was holding her was glaring at the two guys who had just been harassing her. "Kurama?"

**End of Chapter Forty-One**

**HieiKitty:** Whoo, a longer chapter for the long time it took me took update. Well, at least I can tell you that I already have the next two chapters planned out so I'm starting on the next chapter right after this one. I just noticed that this is going to be one long fan fiction. :Sweat drop: Please review!

**Next Chapters:**

**Chapter Forty-Two:** Some Time to Think

**Chapter Forty-Three:** Kari's New Rival?


End file.
